The Path of Most Resistance
by Kizmet
Summary: Snape and Draco find themselves in a very precarious position with few allies on either side of the coming conflict. Not DH compliant.
1. Before the Body's Cold

**Before the Body's Cold**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Summary: Following his flight from Hogwarts Snape sets to work on his plans with the help of several, less than trustworthy allies.

* * *

The hypogriff's attack broke Snape out of the blind rage Harry Potter's words had sent him into. He remembered his purpose and checked on his fellow Death Eaters to ensure that they'd heeded his words before sprinting after Draco. In a few moments Snape had caught up to the fleeing blonde, he clamped his fingers viciously around the boy's arm and Disapparated both of them to Spinner's End.

"Why are we in this dump?" Draco demanded reflexively. "We killed Dumbledore! The Aurors are coming! We have to get someplace safe!"

Snape shot the boy a quelling glare. "Understand your position Mr. Malfoy. Your father sits in Azkaban; imprisoned by the Ministry for failing Voldemort. You brought Death Eaters into Hogwarts for the purpose of murdering Albus Dumbledore. As we speak Greyback, Amycus and Alecto are undoubtedly reporting that you don't have the makings of a Death Eater to the Dark Lord. You have no coin with anyone on either side of this war. So remain quiet and DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Even as he spoke Snape flicked his wand toward the bookcases that lined the walls of his home. A heavily bound trunk slid out of the closet and the books leapt off the shelves to pack themselves neatly away.

"What's happened?" a nervous voice demanded. Draco jumped and pointed his wand at the ratty half-dressed man coming down the stairs. Wormtail held up his silver hand defensively in response.

"Albus Dumbledore is dead and the Aurors will be swarming over this place faster than fleas on your miserable carcass as soon as the first shock is passed," Snape spat. "Make yourself useful."

"But I thought…" Wormtail began as he wrung his hands.

"Leave thinking to someone better suited!" A moment later Snape relented slightly. "Things did not go according to plan - to anyone's plan."

"Where does that leave me?" Wormtail whined. Draco looked as if he would have liked to echo the pathetic, quivering little man and as if that thought thoroughly disgusted him.

"Oh my contingency plans will go ahead, with some minor adjustments. I still have use for you," Snape said darkly. He turned to include Draco. "Both of you. Take the trunks as soon as they're packed… remember no magic, I don't wish to be traced."

"I remember, I'm not an idiot," Wormtail complained.

Snape's look questioned the veracity of that statement. "Wait," he said. "Draco; I told your mother I'd look after you but your situation has become too precarious to tolerate any more of your screw-ups. I want your oath that you will obey me. Wormtail, act as witness."

"What?" Draco exclaimed in outrage. "I won't! I'm not some house-elf."

Snape glared down at the blonde. "Take the oath or I leave you to the Dark Lord's mercies. Need I remind you that both you and your father have failed him now?"

Draco paled to a grayish white. Snape grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him to his knees. Wormtail stepped forward and held his silver hand over their joined hands.

"Swear to obey me in all things related to the war between Dumbledore's forces and those loyal to Voldemort," Snape demanded.

A faint spark of relief entered Draco's eyes as he said, "I swear." The boy flinched as a tongue of fire leapt from Wormtail's artificial hand to bind him to his oath.

"Swear that any confidences you learn about me will remain secret," Snape continued.

"Who do you think I'm going to tell? Potter?" Draco snapped. Snape just waited. "Oh all right, I swear," the blonde said and once again was bound.

Snape stepped back, his expression satisfied. "Give me your wand then help Wormtail move the books to my other flat."

"Why?" Draco complained even as he handed over his wand.

"Because I know exactly how well your parents enforced the underaged wizardry restrictions within your home and I will not be undone because you couldn't resist the temptation to take short cuts," Snape replied irritably. He turned to Wormtail. "I still need to pack my potions lab."

"Do you really have time for that?" Wormtail asked.

"You mean what becomes of you should I be caught," Snape interpreted. "And I thought Gryffindors excelled at improvising, or perhaps that should be at depending on their luck."

Wormtail flinched.

"Stop wasting my time with your irrelevant concerns!"

Draco frowned in confusion when Snape picked up a handle of some sort and held it to his ear.

"Come on kid," Wormtail said. He grabbed one end of the trunk and gestured for Draco to take the other.

Snape cleared his throat menacingly.

"Right, the plan. Muggle clothes, muggle conveyances. I'll shrink a set for blondie here while we wait for the taxes," Wormtail said.

At Wormtail's nickname for Draco, Snape glanced at the boy consideringly then he flicked his wand at the boy.

"What did you do to me?" Draco demanded fearfully. He caught sight of his reflection in the window; his normally shining silver-white hair had darkened to an unremarkable dishwater blond.

Wormtail grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him upstairs where he yanked two sets of clothing out of the cupboard. "Get dressed," Wormtail ordered.

Draco picked up one of the, to his eyes, odd-looking garments. "I'm supposed to wear this?"

"Hurry, hurry," Wormtail urged. "Do you want to join your father in Azkaban?"

Draco scrambled into the clothes without any further complaints.

"_Amplitudo mutatio_," Wormtail ordered. With a flick of his fingers the clothes shrunk to fit Draco's smaller frame.

Wormtail donned his own outfit and they went back downstairs.

"I summoned a cab," Snape's voice drifted up from the cellar. "The driver's fee is in the pouch on the hall table, give him the address, pay him when you arrive…"

"And don't say anything else, I remember," Wormtail huffed. Under his breath he muttered, "I lived with Arthur Weasley's family for twelve years, I know about muggles." He peered out the window anxiously. "It's here. Grab the trunk kid."

"What is it?" Draco whispered.

"Haven't you ever taken the Knight Bus?" Wormtail asked as they loaded the trunks into the boot of the cab.

"Do I look like a Weasley?" Draco snapped. "I don't use plebian modes of transportation."

"I forgot, Malfoys pride themselves on their ignorance," Wormtail sneered. He got in the cab. "140 Digger's Lane," he said.

"Malfoys don't clutter their minds with worthless trivia," Draco replied archly. "When the Dark Lord comes to power he'll cleanse our world of all the disgusting muggle influences."

Wormtail snickered. "You know we're going to ground in the muggle world don't you? And if the Dark Lord comes to power, you'll be in a shitload of trouble won't you kid? Course you're not much better off if Dumbledore's people win. Chances are you're going to be laying low, pretending to be a muggle, till the day you die."

Draco flinched and shrank into a corner of the cab as he was confronted with his situation once again.

* * *

Once his two, unwelcome burdens were on their way Severus Snape sank to the floor in the center of his potions lab. For a moment his hands shook, he clenched his fists until blood welled up around his nails. "No time," he muttered then forced himself to return to packing the equipment and supplies from his potions lab that would be impossible to replace in the muggle world.

With that task done Snape grabbed up a satchel of muggle clothing and his Death Eater robes then he Disapperated to one of the Dark Lord's unplotable safe houses on the outskirts of London.

"Snape, what took you so long?" Goyle Sr. remarked upon recognizing the other wizard. "The siblings got here nearly an hour ago to make their report to the Dark Lord."

Snape gritted his teeth in annoyance. He pulled on his Death Eater robes and mask then stowed the rest of his belongings in a corner. "Their loyalties have been known to the Ministry since the debacle last spring. I had things to see to before word of my allegiances spread to the Aurors." Snape cast a quick warding spell over his things. "Where is He tonight?"

"Stormchaser's Point," Goyle Sr. reported. "Hey, weren't you supposed to have Lucius' brat with you?"

Snape ignored the question as he scooped up a handful of floo powder. "Stormchaser's Point!" he commanded as he flung the floo powder into the fire and was swept away.

Years of practice enabled the potions master to tumble out of the fireplace with a modicum of grace and dignity. At the other end of the cavernous entry room two Death Eaters leapt to their feet and pointed their wands at Snape threateningly.

Snape pulled back the sleeve of his robes to display his Dark Mark. The two guards relaxed and stepped aside to grant him entry to the manor proper. A maze of dank mildewed hallways led to the Dark Lord's current throne room. Snape swept inside and knelt. "My Lord…" he paused and waited to be acknowledged.

At Snape's silky, distinctive voice many heads turned toward the late arrival.

"Ahhh Severus, you return to us. And where is young Mr. Malfoy?"

"I left him at a safe house," Snape answered promptly. A slight, feminine Death Eater sagged in relief.

"Like his father before him, he failed me," Voldemort pronounced. "You should have brought him before me to answer for his failure."

"Draco is young my Lord. True he failed to complete the task on his own, but he came much closer than anyone would have anticipated. He showed great promise in circumventing Hogwarts's security measures." Snape hesitated for a moment. "And the task you set for him is done."

"At the cost of revealing my one spy within Dumbledore's organization," Voldemort complained peevishly. "You should have left the boy to his own devices."

Snape dropped his head and spread his hands suppliantly. "I saw an opportunity to rid you of your greatest enemy. I doubt the Order will be much of a threat to you without Dumbledore's guidance."

"Ssseverusss," the Dark Lord said in a manner that silenced the room. "I did not instruct you to break your cover. You have spent long hours persuading me that it was out of loyalty to me that you remained comfortable under my enemy's protection for all these long years. You persuaded me of the unique value your position within Dumbledore's confidence afforded me. Now that value is lost. For what? So that your wand could cast a spell that would have finished that meddlesome old fool just as truly if it had been cast by any of my other agents who were present?" Voldemort gestured to Greyback and the siblings. "If not for your rash, unthinking interference the old man would still be dead and I would have my eyes and ears within his order as well. Go Severus, bring me the boy and pray that it is only his punishment you are returning to face."

"As my Lord commands," Snape replied. He rose smoothly and strode purposefully out of the room.

A moment later Narcissa Malfoy came running after him. She'd thrown back her mask and her eyes were wild as she caught Snape's arm in a desperate grasp. "You swore to protect him," she hissed.

Black eyes flashing, Snape jerked his arm away and pinned Narcissa against the dingy wall. "This is all your fault!" he ground out as his hands convulsed with bruising force on her arms.

"You swore!" Narcissa repeated. "He's my son, Gryffindors aren't the only ones who love their children above all else."

"I didn't know what I was promising" Snape spat at the woman and Narcissa laughed.

"The master spy, caught in his own bluff," she taunted. "Your oath was still given, you have to protect my son. Stop sulking; you're just like the rest of us now. No more protection because He can't send you back to Hogwarts shaking with the aftereffects of the Cruciatus. No more playing both sides so that you can claim you were always the loyal servant of the victor. No more pretending to be indispensable. You're just like the rest of us now."

"No more leverage with which I might have protected your precious son," Snape replied in a low vindictive tone. "I swore that I would, to the best of my abilities, protect him from harm. I have done that, but your egotistical brat thwarted me at every turn and Madem, I am sorely tempted to turn him over to our lord and let the gods decide if I've satisfied the terms of my vow."

Narcissa went limp in Snape's arms. "Please Severus, he's my only son, he's all I have left. Please don't turn him over to that monster," she whispered.

Snape leaned in closer to her ear. "Careful, one might suspect that your enthusiasm for our lord is wavering."

"Draco is my child," Narcissa reiterated.

"Stay here, wait for me to return," Snape instructed.

"Thank you."

* * *

When Snape made it back to the flat he'd rented in Muggle London months earlier he found Wormtail and Draco Malfoy crouched in front of the icebox.

"I thought he said no magic," Draco said as he opened the door and the light came on.

"It's not magic, it's eketricity," Wormtail said snidely.

"Well how does it know when to turn on?" Draco demanded.

Wormtail was stumped for several seconds. "Maybe it's on all the time," he offered.

Draco pressed his eye to the crack in the door then opened it quickly. "I think I saw it come on," he said.

"Let me see." Wormtail shouldered the teen out of his way so that he could see this miraculous thing for himself.

Snape rolled his eyes and their antics. He strode across the room and pressed a small button in the frame of the icebox door. "It's a switch, opening the door releases it," he told them shortly.

"A 'switch'?" Draco wondered.

Snape ignored the teen. "The Dark Lord is less than pleased with me," he warned Wormtail.

"But you killed Dumbledore," Draco exclaimed.

Wormtail cringed. All color drained from Snape's complexion, his long fingers clenched convulsively and Draco got the distinct impression that his Professor was a hair's breath from strangling him. "Get out of my sight," Snape said coldly.

Draco scrambled to his feet and hastily retreated into the living room.

Snape turned his attention on Wormtail. "I was ordered to bring the boy to Him. Things will not go well when I return empty-handed."

"Who cares about Malfoy's brat?" Wormtail asked. "Just give him to Him already."

"There are three remaining Horcruxes. Three pieces of the Dark Lord's soul remain scattered. Dumbledore managed to destroy two, the third was destroyed by Potter four years ago," Snape continued. The look in his eyes convinced Wormtail that he didn't want to suggest sacrificing Draco again. "Potter will be looking for the remaining Horcruxes. You know what must be done."

"Snape, I can't…"

"Did Potter, Black and Lupin pity you when you cried 'I can't'?" Snape asked.

"Shut up!" Wormtail cried.

"You learned you were nothing but a hanger-on years before you betrayed everything you held dear - Only we're sorted by what we aspire to not by what we're capable of. Isn't that right, Gryffindor," Snape continued. "You wanted to be brave and noble, in short to play the hero. But when your chance came you gave up your idol, his wife and his infant son, all to save your own miserable hide."

"You think I don't know what I did?"

"I think you need to be reminded," Snape spat mercilessly. "You framed the one person who knew of your culpability for your crimes and for your murder. You faked the heroic death you wished you'd died and that is the only thing anyone remembers you for. Now you don't even have that. They all know it was a lie. Finally the single, solitary reason that you continue to draw breath if because that boy stopped Black and Lupin from taking vengeance on you for your crimes.

Wormtail's face was screwed up into a pained grimace as he cowered in the corner.

"Your guilt and your debt have gnawed away at you until you had nothing to loose, not that you were much to begin with." Snape lowered his voice to a menacing hiss. "So don't tell me you can't. There's nothing else left for you. Find a way."

Wormtail stared up at the potions master with glazed eyes but he nodded.

"Dumbledore believed that the last Horacrux was created at Godrick's Hollow that night. You were there, you will figure out what it was that he used."

Snape turned sharply on his heel and left Wormtail in shivering heap on the floor while he went to deal with his other less than promising ally. He found Draco slumped against the wall as if his legs had gone out under him.

"Mr. Malfoy you will stay within the walls of this flat until further notice or until you hear word of my death," Snape commanded.

Draco stared up at his professor blankly. After a few moments he realized Snape was waiting for a response and nodded.

* * *

Hours later Draco was still sitting in the living room of 140 Digger's Lane waiting for Snape to return. Like any good Slytherin Draco had been listening at the keyhole after he'd been sent out of the kitchen but all he'd really heard was that his Professor intended to defy the Dark Lord over him.

So Draco watched the door and waited to learn what protecting him had cost his teacher.

Draco leapt to his feet at a loud bang. He stared at the door, filled with trepidation then he crept to the window and peered outside. Even though he knew that neither Death Eater nor Aurors would knock he expected to find either, or maybe both standing on the doorstep.

The angle was bad, any self-respecting wizard would have had an identification spell cast on the doorstep, but they were pretending to be muggles and it seemed that muggles didn't worry about opening the door without knowing who was on the other side. Or if they did they had some obscure muggle means of finding out, like switches and lights that came on without magic when needed. He pressed his cheek against the glass and peered out into the pre-dawn darkness, trying to get a better look. He caught a glimpse of long golden blonde hair and that was all he needed to see. "Mum!" Draco cried as he rushed to throw open the door.

Narcissa Malfoy stood on the on the doorstep, struggling to keep the much larger Severus Snape on his feet as she prepared to kick the door a second time. Draco hurried to help his mother support his professor across the room to the couch.

"No magic, I can't imagine how muggles manage," Narcissa muttered under her breath. "Severus, where do you keep your Crucio Cure?"

"Medicine cabinet," Snape mumbled. His eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Narcissa and Draco exchanged a mystified look. "We'll just have to look," Narcissa declared. "There's not a Death Eater alive who doesn't keep a cache of that handy. Not that we dare carry it in the Dark Lord's presence."

"I didn't see any potions in the front rooms, it must be in the bedrooms or the bathroom," Draco said. "We could ask Wormtail, only he left a few hours ago, worthless rat."

While they quickly searched through drawers and cupboards Narcissa muttered, "I hope it's just this hiding in the muggle world idea of his. Even as a first year Severus never slipped into using muggle terms."

"What!" Draco exclaimed as he turned to stare at his mother.

Narcissa gave her disbelieving son an amused looked. " He's been your head of house and your teacher for six years and you didn't have a clue that he was a half blood did you? Keep looking Draco. We aren't nearly as curious about our elders as about our peers are we? You'd never know he was familiar with muggles from talking to him but it didn't do him any good as a student. When he was sorted into Slytherin and we didn't recognize his family name we all started digging, it didn't take long for us to find out. I suppose his mother couldn't do any better for herself after she lost her magic."

Draco gave a triumphant cry when he located a stash of potions in the bathroom. Narcissa joined him in looking through the labels, trying to decipher Snape's cramped handwriting and his personal abbreviation system.

"Severus' mother must have started teaching him to act as one born to the Wizarding World years before he received his Hogwarts letter," Narcissa remarked. "I have it!" Clutching the small vial Narcissa rushed back to the front room. "Severus, wake up. You need to drink this," she said as she shook him lightly.

Snape stirred weakly. "So many years, still remember this," he slurred. His hand shook as he reached for the vial. Narcissa steadied his hand and helped him to down the potion.

"Draco-dearest, help me get him to his room," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes Mother," Draco responded automatically.

They helped Snape to his room then returned to the living room. Narcissa carefully shut the door behind them. "Draco I want you to obey your professor," she said quietly. "All three of us are in a very precarious position. You lack the experience in intrigue to strike out on your own."

"You've got nothing to worry about on that account," Draco said with a sudden surge of bitterness.

"Good," Narcissa said. "I can't stay. When your professor awakens tell him I overheard some speculation that we might be lovers and that is why he failed to bring you before the Dark Lord. I believe it would serve us to encourage these rumors. They're tawdry enough to keep them for more profitable lines of inquiry."

Draco made a face, "You're not really…"

"No, we are not Draco," Narcissa said. "In truth, Severus is rather put out with me and I am reluctant to strain his hospitality by staying uninvited."

"Mother, why is Professor Snape protecting me?" Draco asked.

"Consider learning that answer for yourself to be an excise in intrigue," Narcissa said. "But remember, I want you to trust him in this, he has your best interests at heart."


	2. Duels at Godric's Hollow

**Duels at Godric's Hollow**

**Thanks for the feedback:** Silverthreads, duj, Katharina-B, skinnyrita, AmnarJoey, Silent Killer1, Eos Evanggelys, bluebird161221, Lizella, FowlArtemis, Marauder3Moony, kissing off into the air

**Disclaimer:** Charaters and premise belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm only borrowing them for a bit of non-profit entertainment since I'm much too impatient to wait for book seven to come out and am forced to entertain myself with speculation until then.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood in the kitchen doorway of the muggle flat at 140 Digger's Lane and contemplated his lot in life. He wasn't evil enough to be a Death Eater and he wasn't good enough to be anything else; especially not since he'd learned the first part by trying the roll on for size. Dumbledore had offered him a way out but the old man was dead so a fat lot of good that did him.

'And whose fault is that?' a little voice inside Draco's head, which he thought might possibly be his conscious, demanded. 'It didn't matter anyway,' Draco reminded the voice. Once it occurred to them that he'd been the one to almost poison Harry Potter's best friend Dumbledore would have forgotten any promises to help Draco quickly enough. Still, the goody-two-shoes types did take a perverse pride in keeping their word, even when it was to their disadvantage. If those three morons hadn't busted in before Dumbledore finished talking him around maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.

As things stood he was done for even if he somehow managed to avoid being murdered by the Aurors or the Death Eaters. He was going to die because he was a Malfoy and the closest a Malfoy got to cooking was placing an order with a House Elf. And Malfoys didn't clean, period. When he explained that to Snape then went on to declare that, since household chores had nothing to do with the war, Snape couldn't make him. Snape had just given Draco a coolly amused look and informed him that he could just forget about eating in that case.

That had been two weeks ago and sneaking raw vegetables and dry cereal didn't count as giving in. Only Draco was getting down right sick of both. And the previous evening was the third time Snape had come back from a summoning barely on his feet and almost incoherent. At some time during the night Draco decided it was time to swallow his pride and make certain that Voldemort was _the only_ reason his Professor would regret keeping him alive.

Draco had watched Snape cook a time or two during the last few weeks when the smell of cooking had driven him to the extreme of sitting in the kitchen and looking pathetic. Not that it did him any good with Snape and Wormtail probably just resumed his animagus form to raided the local dumpsters for his meals like the filthy rat he was. Still Draco felt that he'd picked up on some of the basics. Cooking, it seemed, was a theoretical cousin to Potions. It was also undoubtedly much easier given the almost negligent attention Snape spent on the endeavor and Draco was no slouch at potions.

Thus bolstered Draco looked through the contents of the icebox for something to cook for the first time in his life. Eventually he came up for air with a carton of eggs. Eggs seemed like a simple enough choice; unlike scones or pudding they couldn't contain a myriad of mysterious ingredients; eggs where eggs. However there was some sort of process he needed to put them through to transform them from the brittle ovals Hagrid brought to class into the fluffy yellow things he enjoyed eating.

Draco decided the first thing he needed to do was get rid the shell. When they used eggs in a potion they didn't have a shell, of course they also came neatly pickled in a jar and ready to use, but still shell-less. Draco turned one of the eggs over in his hands for several moments while he looked for inspiration then he thwacked the egg against the counter. Gooey, slimy egg stuff went everywhere.

Draco gritted his teeth then took a good long look at what was inside the eggshell. Obviously getting rid of the shell alone wasn't enough to make eggs editable. Adding heat was a common method of preparing a potion and Draco's eggs arrived at the breakfast table steaming with warmth; heating the eggs was definitely an important component of cooking them.

Draco located a shoddy-looking muggle caldron that wouldn't have survived a single explosion and cracked several eggs into it. After picking out the shells he turned his attention to the stove. Draco stared at it and thought about needing fire in the hopes that it was like the icebox and could turn itself on when he needed it. When that didn't work he remembered Snape demonstrating 'switches'. He set the pot on the burner in hopes that it would activate another of those hidden switch things. It didn't. He opened the oven door; a light came on but no fire. A careful examination of the stove revealed a row of knobs on the panel behind the burners. Draco turned one and a fire sprung up in the back corner. "That wasn't so hard," Draco said as he moved the pot.

He stirred its contents four times precisely then left it to heat. The concoction didn't look particularly well mixed but Draco knew better than to over-stir things the way the muggleborns were always doing in Potions.

Fifteen minutes later the eggs were neither fluffy nor yellow. The formerly clear bits were turning black and the yellow bits were runny. On top of those complaints, the whole mess didn't smell particularly good either. Draco glared at the pot as if it had offered him a personal affront by not turning out the way he wanted it to. He turned away from the stove and saw Snape leaning heavily against the door jam watching him struggle with an unmistakable air of being amused by his efforts.

"What!" Draco exclaimed irritably.

"Throw that out; the smell alone should tell you it's not fit for human consumption," Snape instructed. "Did it never occur to you that there is a reason muggleborn students are so fixated on stirring their potions into a froth?"

"If you were going to stand there and watch you might have told me what I was doing wrong. You would have in class," Draco whined as he dumped his attempt at scrambled eggs into the trash.

Snape gave Draco a long look. "Yes, I did make an effort to ensure that I didn't have to flunk the children of high ranking Death Eaters. It was a political decision; the rest of your classmates had to earn their grades; even Slytherin students like Zabini. There is a box of instant oatmeal in the pantry. If you follow the instructions on the box, your efforts should prove successful."

Draco noted Snape's hand on the back of the chair as the older wizard subtlety braced himself and grimaced. "How many more summons are you going to answer?" he asked guiltily.

Snape's hand withdrew and his posture straightened. "I would prefer not to be on the run from the Dark Lord's forces as well as from the Aurors and the Order. At the moment He is content to send me to find you and to punish me for failing. He believes your mother's rumors and it amuses him to see how long it will take me to betray my lover."

Draco cringed at the reminder of what sort of rumors his mother and his professor were encouraging.

"You aren't important enough for Him to actually harm me over this," Snape said. "I am still the only Potions Master He commands."

Draco gathered his resolve. "Yeah, it's so healthy; having Mother drag you back here every third day because He crucioed you within an inch of unconsciousness."

"I am certain the Aurors would grant your mother leave to visit Lucius," Snape suggested vindictively. "If your father should mysteriously drop dead I am reasonable certain that the Dark Lord would forget all about you."

Draco flinched but not as much as expected.

Snape and Narcissa had actually discussed such measures and discarded them as being impractical. The Dark Lord was enjoying his current games too much to give them up simply because his initial reason for taking an interest in Draco was gone. And putting Narcissa within reach of the Aurors was shear folly. They would be fools not to suspect her of aiding and abetting her son. The flat was only unplottable because there was no active magic to differentiate it from the tens of thousands of muggle households in the country. Their best chance to find him would be to employ muggle means but even Muggleborn Wizards were indoctrinated in the Wizarding World from the age of eleven onward, they wouldn't think to look for him that way even if it did occur to them to look for a Death Eater in among the Muggles.

A bitter, ironic smile tugged at Snape's mouth. Twenty years ago he never would have dreamt of a day when the old man's stubborn, injured pride would become useful. If this kept him alive long enough it might even make the nearly schizophrenic existence he'd endured during his school days – well – not forgivable; he simply wasn't the forgiving type.

Both Snape and Draco started at the sound of the front door bursting open.

"He… He's there!" Wormtail panted. "At Godric's Hollow!"

Draco relaxed at that, although Snape remained on edge. "_Who_ is there, vermin?"

"Harry Potter!" Wormtail exclaimed.

"Did he see you?" Snape asked coolly.

"No, I was trying to get past the wards on the house again when I say _him_ step out of the Gawkers' Inn." Wormtail explained. "I transformed before he noticed me then apparated back – ten blocks away just like you said – I ran the rest of the way."

Draco smirked at the appropriately named 'Gawker's Inn.' Naturally the Potter's house had sealed itself up shortly after their deaths to wait until its inheritor came to claim it. But people wanted to see the place where the Dark Lord fell – experienced a momentary setback. Draco sighed. It was such a pain to remember the different ways he was supposed to refer to certain things when in the presence of Death Eaters. Besides, since he'd accepted that You-Know-Who was out to get him because of something his father did, Draco had begun finding it difficult to care about phrasing things so as not to offend Him. He was already planning on killing Draco, so what did it matter?

Everyone wanted to see the place where the Dark Lord got knocked on his ass by an infant. And eventually someone got the bright idea to buy the muggle house across the street from the Potter's house and remodeled it as an inn; that was the Gawkers' Inn.

"Was Potter alone?" Snape demanded impatiently.

"He didn't even have Ron or the girl with the cat following him," Wormtail confirmed.

"I knew I could trust Potter to rush off on his own like the reckless fool he is," Snape said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Um, Professor, could I help?" Draco found himself offering. He did want out of the flat and maybe if he helped catch Potter the Dark Lord would forget about the Department of Mysteries and his father's failure, Draco justified. It wasn't that he felt guilty about the pain Professor Snape was enduring to protect him or worried about the man running off to fight a duel when he was still shaking from the after effects of being placed under the Cruciatus Curse.

"If I required your assistance I would tell you what you were to do." Snape dismissed the teen from his thoughts and turned back to Wormtail. "You are absolutely certain He had the goblet that night?"

"I'm sure."

Snape nodded. "I want you waiting at the apperation point. Draco…"

"Don't leave the house 'less you tell me to or if you're dead," Draco snapped. "I got it."

"Do not take it upon yourself to 'help'. And that is an order Mr. Malfoy," Snape said scathingly. "You might also clean up the kitchen before I return."

'Nope he wasn't one bit worried about the greasy git,' Draco thought to himself.

* * *

Snape disapperated then reappeared in the quiet residential neighborhood know as Godric's Hollow a moment later. He sneered at the muggles who had probably forgotten the origin of the name generations ago and at James Potter who had certainly thought himself clever for hiding at the site where Gryffindor and Slytherin had first met.

A muggle sitting behind the wheel of one of their automobiles gaped at Snape like a landed cod. Snape gave the man an evil look and was gratified when the muggle hurriedly started his auto and drove away with a squeal of protest from his vehicle's tires.

At the boundary of the Potter's property Snape paused cautiously to examine the wards. When Harry failed to appear to assert his ownership of the property within a few weeks of his parents' deaths the house would have sealed itself up while it waited to be claimed, but with Potter's return the wards would revert to how James had set them before his death.

Snape checked the wards a second time then shook his head in disgust. There were several pranks set for the other Marauders and the shattered remnants of one general protection ward. Potter's trusted in his friends had been absolute; there had been no secondary line of defense for his family. Severus decided he pitied Lily for trusting her safety to such a fool.

Snape quietly eased the front door open and stepped inside. The front room was in shambles; a very young child's toys lay scattered about the room, trampled underfoot during the chaos of battle; the remnants of a long ago meal were lying on the floor beside an overturned table and walls were so heavily scared from hexes that it was difficult to determine what their original color had been. Snape grudgingly felt a sliver of respect for James Potter when faced with the evidence of the fight the man had put up against the Dark Lord himself.

It was all too easy to recreate the events of all-hallow's-eve fifteen years earlier. The Death Eaters would have surrounded the house; their spells would have been blocking the floo, doors and windows as well as preventing anyone from disapparating. Once the family was trapped inside the Dark Lord and a few highly favored followers would have burst in.

James Potter had stood his ground and fought. Snape thought it was likely that he had believed that he'd win, James Potter would have been sure that his friends would come to his rescue. No matter the odds James Potter always won, he would have been convinced of his invulnerability until his dying breath. Lily must have ran upstairs with her infant son. For a Gryffindor she'd always possessed an unusually strong pragmatic streak. Lily would have used the time her husband bought her to try to find a way around the spells that had turned her safe-haven into a deathtrap.

Both James and Lily were powerful, talented wizards, but it hadn't been enough. James fell first…

Did the Dark Lord shove his body aside and continue up the stairs intent on the child's death? Or did he pause over his fallen foe and use the death of the prophesized child's protector to create the final Horcrux? Was Hufflepuff's goblet even one of the Horcruxes or had it been wasted? Was it Harry Potter's death or James' that the Dark Lord had intended to use for the Horcrux? It didn't matter He would have taken it with him. Regardless of which death the Dark Lord had intended to use the Horcrux would have fallen where He did…

Upstairs Lily would have been coming to realize the hopelessness of her situation. Then Voldemort offered her fateful choice. And pragmatic streak or no in the end Lily was a Gryffindor. She hadn't known that her sacrifice would save her son's life or that it would buy the Wizarding World a fourteen year respite from the Dark Lord, but she was Gryffindor, she couldn't save her own life at the cost of her child's, not even when the only alternative she could have anticipated was both of their deaths.

A board creaked upstairs and reminded Snape that Harry Potter was also in the house recreating his parents' last moments. This place was too thick with the past, Snape decided and walked to the kitchen door. The backyard was sheltered from view by a tall hedge. It would do much better than the house. Snape allowed the door to swing shut with a loud bang while he crossed the yard to lean against the trunk of an old oak tree.

He didn't have to wait for long. Less than a minute later Harry stepped out on to the back porch with his wand at the ready and glanced over the yard. Harry stared at Snape with a puzzled frown and Snape realized, with a twinge of annoyance, that his former student was having trouble placing him. The simple, sturdy muggle clothing he was wearing was a long way from the sweeping robes he'd favored at Hogwarts but really! The brat should have been able to recognize him.

"Potter, reckless as always. I am certain your protectors must be frantic," Snape said.

Recognition and hatred filled Harry's _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes. "Snape!" Harry growled. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Snape blocked the curse easily. "Marginal improvement," he declared. "At least you aren't depending on spells you haven't the heart to cast this time." Snape continued blocking Harry's spells with negligent ease. "But I did tell you to learn to keep your mouth shut if you expect to accomplish anything other than humiliation and defeat."

"As if I'd trust anything you'd say, murderer!" Harry accused.

A flicker of pain and rage leapt into Snape's eyes but he forced it down and remained in control. "By all means, Potter, don't trust me. Let the results speak for themselves. Or better yet stay arrogant and die."

"Don't talk like you're still my Professor!" Harry shouted. "Dumbledore trusted you!" The stunning spell Harry cast was anything but silent still the raw power forced Snape back several steps and this time he fired back.

Snape's spell spent itself against Harry's hastily erected shield. The shield broke and the resultant explosion threw Harry to the ground. A flicker of blue magic wrapped around Harry's body.

The teen rolled to a crouch and screamed "_Crucio!_".

Snape froze. The spell fizzled without effect. "You stupid child," he said quietly. His voice was flat, undecided between fury, relief and disgust. He considered the time that had passed. A duel at Godric's Hollow wouldn't go unnoticed for long. He had to be sure Potter was there for the Horcrux and not due to some delayed burst of sentimentality. Subtlety would be wasted on the Gryffindor. "You're after Hufflepuff's goblet as well," Snape said. "Tsk, tsk, keeping things from the Order…"

"Voldemort sent you to reclaim it," Harry concluded angrily. Determination to thwart Voldemort's plans allowed Harry to tap a reserve of power that far exceeded the power of his earlier, vengeful fury.

The shouted spells gave Snape time and opportunity to tailor his blocks but the drain on his energy coming on top of the previous night's visit to the Dark Lord left Snape gray faced and shaking, but he couldn't retreat, Potter's ego was enough of a problem as it was. The crack of reinforcements apparating in was a relief.

"This grows tedious," Snape declared and disapparated as Remus and Tonks raced around the corner of the house.

* * *

_**Interlude – Summer Plans**_

Ron, along with a number of other Weasleys arrived at Godric's Hollow before Remus finished his lecture. The newest redheaded member of the Order of the Phoenix found the two of them, along with Tonks, searching the house while Remus gently scolded Harry.

"I believe you told the Order that you would be staying at the Dursley's until Bill and Fleur's wedding. When you never made it to Privet Drive we were in a panic. If you wanted to come here you should have just told me."

"I'm sorry you were worried," Harry said.

Remus looked around the battle scared rooms. "You shouldn't have had to see your home like this… but after what had happened I couldn't face this place again until long after it had been sealed. This was the last place where we were all together… I left on a mission for the Order shortly after your first birthday, I didn't get back until…"

"It's okay Remus," Harry said. "And I really am sorry."

"So, er, what are we looking for?" Ron interrupted.

"Helga Hufflepuff's goblet," Harry replied.

Gradually the search moved the two boys away from the rest of the group. Ron glanced around the second story hall to make sure they wouldn't be overheard then said, "I thought _we_ were going to start looking for the other Horcruxes after the wedding, mate. This wouldn't be you trying to leave Hermione and I behind for our own good or any rubbish like that would it?"

"On my honor Ron, I swear I wasn't going to duck out on you two," Harry said. "I just, look I don't really know how to explain it, but after the funeral, I just kept thinking about my parents."

Ron glanced away uncomfortably. "So what happened?"

"Snape," Harry darkened with hatred.

"Bloody hell," Ron swore. "I can't believe that murderer dared show his face anywhere. There's not a witch or wizard in the Order who wouldn't kill him on sight. I think Professor McGonagall wants his head even more than You-Know-Who's."

"He betrayed them," Harry said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore _trusted_ him and Snape betrayed him. Voldemort sent him here to get the goblet before we could destroy it. We have to figure out who R.A.B. was and make sure the locket's destroyed before Snape gets it or Professor Dumbledore will have died for nothing."

Ron nodded. "I think Hermione's plan is still the best chance we've got. I bet you that she's already half-way through her section of the yearbooks we copied."

"I'll owl her, she ought to know that Snape's looking too," Harry said.

"Er… You don't have to do that." Ron blushed a little. "I was thinking about fire-calling her tonight anyway."

Harry's expression brightened. "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since we got off the train and you already miss her?" he teased.

"I just wanted to be sure she got home safe," Ron protested. "You know how dangerous autos are."

Harry smiled knowingly. "Muggle autos are a lot more tame than that one of your dad's."

In an attempt to avoid the subject Ron focused his attention on searching the house. He opened the next door and found the dust-covered shambles of a nursery.

Harry slowly walked past Ron. Hesitantly he reached out to touch a mobile hanging over the crib. At Harry's touch the magic in the long abandoned toy came to life. Lights sparkled, the miniature figures danced and a cheerful tune played. Harry watched it, entranced.

Ron shivered. "Doesn't this place creep you out?" he asked.

"I almost remember it," Harry said. He shut his eyes. "I remember the music and… I think… my dad laughing."

Feeling unaccountably guilty Ron left Harry lost in the memories that danced like willow-wisps at the edges of his consciousness. Carefully Ron sorted through the toys and assorted bric-brac, without thinking about it he straightened up the room as he did so.

It occurred to Ron that if things had been different he might have been a regular visitor in this house. The baby things would have been banished to boxes in the attic and replaced with Quidditch posters…

Ron jerked his hand back as if it had been burned when he fished a small golden cup engraved with a badger out from under a rocking chair. "Harry?" Ron called and pointed.

"That's it," Harry said as he went to pick up the cup.

Ron pulled him back. "Don't touch it mate; remember what the diary did to Ginny?" He raised his voice and shouted. "WE FOUND IT!"

Ron's shout brought the other Order members running. Tonks cast a quick spell over the object and it glowed with a malignant red light. "That's it, no mistake," she declared. "Wowza, I've never seen anything invested with that much dark magic before." The pink-haired Auror gingerly transferred the goblet to a heavy canvas bag that was covered in magical symbols. "Don't you worry Harry; we'll see that this is properly disposed of."

Remus glanced around the house with a tired sorrowful expression. "When you're ready to leave I'll take you back to the Dursleys'," he said. "You did promise that you'd visit them one last time to replenish your mother's blood protection."

Harry sighed; he could see that Remus didn't want to be there. "I left my trunks at the Leaky Caldron, I wasn't planning on staying very long," he said. "We can go now."

Remus tried to hide his look of relief and two quick hops later they were standing in front of #4 Privet Dr.

"You don't have to come in with me," Harry said.

"I thought those people might require another reminder about proper behavior," Remus offered.

Harry shook his head. "I can handle it," he said.

Vernon answered the door when Harry rang the bell. He glared at this nephew and muttered uncomplimentary things about freaks contaminating his home, but he stepped aside and let Harry come in.

"I'm only staying for a few weeks, then Remus will be picking me up. Until then I suggest we all do our best to keep out of one another's way," Harry stated then went upstairs and shut the door behind him.

"This is the last time I'll tolerate your freakishness in this house!" Vernon bellowed after him.

Harry ignored his uncle and opened his trunk where he'd stashed his ten years of Hogwarts' yearbooks starting with Tom Riddle's school days. Harry flipped opened the first book and started looking for someone with the initials R.A.B.


	3. Considering Loyalities

**A Careful Consideration of LoyaltiesThanks for the feedback:** Marauder3Moony, Katharina-B, AmnarJoey, Lameth Mornefea, JessieRose, blurbird161221, duj, Cheezit, allegratree,Luna Project, Possum132, Candelblaise, SBR

**Responses:**

**Godric's Hollow:** Hagrid only says the house was "almost destroyed"... Okay, you got me, I just forgot that detail. I saw one interview where JKR said the reason why it was Lily's death that protected Harry and not James' was because Voldemort gave her a choice while James was simply fighting for his life because Voldemort would have killed him regardless. Then she immediately goes on to say a mother's instincts would have made the choice pretty much a given. So I wanted to play with the scene a little to try to differientate James and Lily's positions a bit more in my own mind. So James dies in a state of denial, never quite believing that he really was going to lose the battle, thus it's not a scarifice. Lily, on the other hand, has the space and the mind-set to recognize that the situation is hopeless.

**Regulus Black:** Regulus' middle name is not listed on the family tapesty in OotP, however he does have an uncle Alphard and as a reader I wouldn't be at all surprised if that was his middle name, it's just too late for new characters to be introduced into the series. But in Harry's place I'd be focusing on the memories of VoldemortDumbledore shared with him, not on someone who was mentioned in a casual conversation.

**Harry and Snape:** I'm giving Harry a bit of a blind spot with regards to Snape. It's only been a few weeks since he watched Snape kill Dumbledore while he begged for his life (Something that is hugely OOC for Mr. Death is Just the Next Adventure, which makes me certain that whatDumbledore was asking for had nothing to do with sparing his life.) What Harry saw had a hugeemotional impact, and it happenedvery night Harry learnedof Snape's involvment in his parents' murder. In OotP Dumbledore talks about wounds that don't heal to excuse Snape'sinabilityto see that Harry is not James, by this point I think Snape has inflictedseveral of those sorts of wounds on Harry. If Snape, who I consider to be themost intellegent character in the series, can be blinded by his emotional responses I think Harry can be excused for a similar failing. On the other hand, Harry is much less embittered...

**Draco's lack of knowledge:** I simply couldn't see it being safe for Snape to keep Draco around unless he had could get some sort of a leash on him since HBP proved that Draco can be dangerous. I also couldn't see Draco agreeing to the oaths Snape drug out of him in the first chapter unless Snape had some leverage.

**duj and Luna Project: Thanks for the corrections. **I've up dated the previous chapters to reflect them.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Draco stared at the mountainous piles of books Snape and Wormtail were laboriously carting into the living room with a look of dismay. "What's all this?" he asked.

"You did say you wanted to help," Snape replied and Draco knew his fate was sealed. He recognized the look his Professor always wore before assigning some horrendous homework assignment that only Granger could find interesting.

Reluctantly Draco picked up a few books and glanced at the titles. "Genealogy records, biographies, what the hell?"

"I want you to trace the Ravenclaw line of descent," Snape said. "The biographies all claim to be about her descendants, but don't waste your time on the pretenders. Once you've verified a relationship look through their story to see if there are any trinkets passed down as proof of heredity. I need to learn what became of those trinkets."

Draco looked at the books again. "You expect me to go through all of this?"

"Do you have something better to do?" Snape asked. "Perhaps you would rather be amusing the Dark Lord."

Draco grimaced and started sorting the books by publisher's date. "I want to help with going after Potter, not by playing librarian," he complained to himself.

Wormtail dropped another armload of books on to the floor and earned a scathing glare from Snape. "I'll have him know I can too read," the man muttered under his breath, so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice Snape's disapproving look at his mistreatment of the books.

Draco overheard Wormtail's grumbling and grinned; he was still above _some_ people.

In the week that followed Draco all but papered one wall of the living room with genealogy charts. On an hourly basis he wished for a dicta-quill to take down his notes for him but he did enjoy the multicolored muggle writing devices he'd founded stashed in the back of a drawer.

He used black for the main line, orange for bastards, green for individuals who's heritage was questionable, brown for squibs and over it all gold lines ran tracing the movements of Ravenclaw's possessions. Knowingly Draco had left the red pen alone and sure enough Snape's spidery scrawl quickly found it's way into the margins of Draco's work, filling them with the Professor's often caustic commentary:

_"This is not an exercise in time-wasting. Forget the shield, you know very well where it is – or you should, you walked by it every time you passed the entrance to Ravenclaw's tower."_

_"A crystal ball? Ravenclaw? Mr. Malfoy, really."_

_"Have you found mention of a pewter brooch in the shape of a raven?"_

"You'd think this was an assignment for school," Draco complained to himself. If there was one thing Professor Snape actually liked about teaching it was sharpening his tongue on his students' papers. Even with the Slytherins Snape had made their essays bleed.

Draco's sulking fit ended abruptly when he noticed one of Snape's research journals lying on the desk. To the Slytherin boy's mind that was practically the same as Snape reading it out loud to him. With nary a moment's hesitation Draco was across the room and thumbing thought the journal.

_The diary – LV's first Horcrux._

_His practice run? Left in Malfoy's keeping. Created with the death of LV's muggle father – AD supposition. He forgets the murder of the Hufflepuff girl, Myrtle. A practice murder for his practice Horcrux?_

_AD believes there were no murders between Riddle Sr. and the holder of the Slytherin locket and HH's cup. A long time to hold SS's signet ring._

_Myrtle – the diary_

_Riddle Sr. – the ring_

_LV gained the ring the night of Riddle Sr. murder – Horcruxes can be made with little ceremony simply the willingness to do murder and to tear one's soul asunder is sufficient._

_Was a Horcrux made the night Potter and Lily died?_

_Ring – found within Gaunt's abode_

_AD believes the locket to be in the cave where young Riddle tortured muggle children before coming to HW's._

_Significant items, significant deaths, significant hiding places._

_AD gave Potter Jr. LV's history – clues to locate the Horcruxes._

_Seven part soul._

_Six Horcruxes_

_The diary_

_Mother's Slytherin locket_

_SS's signet ring_

_HH's cup_

_RR ?_

_GG ?_

_AD asserts Gryffindor's only heirloom is safe. Proposes Nagini as an alternative Horcrux. Seems very certain._

_Snake is LV's familiar – tests for dark magic pointless._

_Ring, Diary and Locket set aside, hidden. Nagini kept close._

_Old man's murder insignificant; a muggle of no import – first kill of LV's ruturn? -no that's Jenkins. AD suggests haste to complete 7PS._

_Waited and schemed for a year to be revived with Potter Jr.'s blood. Waited while Fudge acted the fool. No haste. Murder doesn't fit; subsequent behavior doesn't fit. Still AD rarely incorrect._

Draco heard a key in the door and hastily slammed the journal shut. He put his hands behind his back and stared intently at his own diagrams.

Narcissa Malfoy burst into the flat. She slammed the door behind her then dropped onto the couch laughing like a young girl. "Oh Draco, you should have seen their faces!" She exclaimed. "Crabbe and Goyle tried to follow me after my little visit with your aunt so I went to the muggles' indoor market and took the levitator as Severus suggested. They stood there for ten minutes trying to figure out how I'd disappeared from an empty room without magic and never once thought that the room might have moved." Narcissa shook her head. "Who'd of thought muggles could be so clever?"

"Mother?" Draco asked in a disbelieving and scandalized tone. This exuberant woman was a far cry from his refined, coolly elegant mother.

"Don't look so shocked dearest," Narcissa said. "One cannot grow up with your Aunt Andy and Cousin Siri without being influenced. It was always ever so much more _satisfying_ to get your own back rather than to go running to the elder generation, even if Siri and Bella never did seem to realized when they went too far in our little wars."

"But…"

Narcissa took pity on her confused son. "Your father wouldn't have approved," she explained. "The Malfoys have always been such a small family. Lucius was the only child in his generation and he was raised to be so focused on the family name. When we were younger I thought he was terribly stuffy compared to my sisters, cousins and I, but he was a very good catch. I adapted to his idea of a proper wife: deferential and decorative – I know we're in terrible danger but, oh Draco, I haven't had such fun in years!" Narcissa laughed again. "They looked like such fools standing there with their mouths open watching the muggles disappear before their eyes, too scared to step inside for themselves to see how it worked."

At that Draco's expression turned sulky. "I never even get to set foot outside," he complained.

"What you're doing is important," Narcissa assured him. "Once Dumbledore's forces fully engage the Death Eaters you'll have more freedom, be patient."

Narcissa made some room at the table then found parchment and a quill and started jotting down notes.

Draco opened his mouth to ask his mother about Snape's journal but a warning tingle in the back of his mind reminded him of the oath Snape had made him swear. With a frustrated sigh Draco went back to his own research.

Sometime later Snape arrived.

"I had tea with Bella," Narcissa said. "Even Azkban hasn't completely destroyed her love of talking about how close she is to the Dark Lord."

"And did you learn anything of use?" Snape demanded impatiently.

Narcissa tapped the list she'd been making with a long, well-manicured fingernail. "Raids the Dark Lord personally oversaw. People he took particular delight in killing… Unfortunately Bella considers everything she was involved in to have been of up-most importance to her lord. I wonder if Rodolphus encourages her infatuation or if he's just too fearful to object to it."

"The list is sufficient," Snape replied. "Do you have any connections among His first Death Eaters? It's his early kills I'm most interested in."

Both Snape and Narcissa stiffened minutely. Draco caught the movement and glanced toward his mother's forearm, Narcissa nodded. She traded glances with Snape. "Shall we arrive together then?" Narcissa suggested as she extended her hand to him.

Snape hesitated for a moment then took her arm. Draco felt a touch of relief as he watched them leave, that gesture did not come naturally to his Professor.

* * *

'It was one of _those_ meetings,' Snape thought with a quickly repressed touch of annoyed disgust.

The various Death Eaters milled about aimlessly while they waited for the Dark Lord to make his grand entrance. It had been half an hour since their summons and they might be here for the entire night waiting upon Lord Voldemort's pleasure.

A Death Eater came when he was called and didn't ask why. A prior assignment from the Dark Lord was the only acceptable excuse for failure to answer a summons and even then one ran the risk of being punished for failing to be prescient enough to arrange one's life to comply with all the Dark Lord's whims. And since his return Voldemort's whims had been capricious indeed.

Snape had noted the changes in the Dark Lord even back during the years before his first defeat: the increasingly open sadism, the paranoia. Now he recognized the changes as evidence that Voldemort had still been in the processes of tearing his soul to pieces back then. But those changes were nothing compared to the ones seen in Voldemort upon his return. Now all the masks had been cast aside and the monster ruled over them openly. The madmen who had escaped Azkban didn't care; they'd lived under the thumb of monsters for well over a decade. The rest of the Death Eaters were simply in too deep. They knew that the only way out of Lord Voldemort's service was through the grave.

In truth being summoned just to wait for hours was the least of the complaints one could make about serving the Dark Lord. Still when He was present Snape dared not even think such thoughts so he took advantage of the opportunity to be irritated while he could and besides Snape's personal abhorrence of anything resembling a social function made these gatherings particularly irksome.

However attending one with Narcissa Malfoy was an experience. She obviously saw it as an excellent venue for nurturing their cover story. Narcissa was subtle about it. She didn't spend the whole night hanging off him, but somehow she was always nearby, always slightly within his personal space. It was disconcerting. When she spoke to him she'd lay her hand on his arm and there were a dozen other causal little touches. In her efforts to imply that they were lovers Narcissa was assuming an unheard of degree of intimacy with him.

Snape had been a spy for almost half his life but he'd never taken on a role so foreign to his personality before. He'd been a solitary and sullen child and as an adult his harshly abrasive manners kept everyone except Albus Dumbledore at arms length. Oh there'd been a few dates, most; ironically enough; arranged by Lucius Malfoy after he'd been ordered to recruit the angry and outcast teenager he'd been back then. Some of those had even evolved into one-night stands, he wasn't completely inexperienced, but never into a relationship. Snape couldn't remember the last time anyone had felt free to ignore the intangible boundaries he erected around himself the way Narcissa did, even Albus tended to respect his dislike of personal contact.

Snape worried that he'd given the game away because he couldn't seem to stop himself from being startled every time Narcissa touched him, but in the end it turned out to be to their advantage.

"I can't believe Snape's still refusing to give up the brat," he overheard Avery remark.

"You've seen Narcissa Malfoy," Nott said.

Avery shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought Snape to be the sort to lose his senses over a woman."

"Too smart?" Crabbe commented.

"Too cold to care," Rodolphus Lestrange disagreed. "It's not like he can chop her up for one of his potions. You remember what he was like in school Bella; his little war with the Gryff's was the only thing outside of his books that held his interest."

Bellatrix laughed. "My little sister has a way of getting what she wants. She'll survive Lucius' misjudgments, just watch. She might even keep my nephew alive."

"Who cares about that stuck-up brat," Goyle said. "He treats my boy like a damned lackey."

"Has little Gregory the brains to be anything else?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

Goyle glared at her. "Your sister has her ways alright; it's called being a whore."

Bella smiled in a way that promised bloodshed later.

"I still don't get Snape," Crabbe interrupted. "Hell, I'd be tempted to give up _my kid_ after the first fifteen minutes under the Cruciatus."

Nott snorted. "Watch them. It's been a long time since a woman's been interested in him; let alone one like a Narcissa," he said. "She's not only…"

Bella cleared her throat.

"Lovely," Nott corrected himself. "She's from one of the oldest bloodlines in Wizarding Britain…"

"And Snape's the son of a squib and a muggle," Goyle said.

An hour later Snape was smirking behind his mask while Goyle screamed. The idiot should have known better then to indulge in gossip while under the Dark Lord's roof. Not that Goyle would ever realize what he'd said wrong. Lord Voldemort had done a much more thorough job of burying his roots than Snape had.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth within the confines of his room as he considered what he'd learned about Snape's goals since their escape from Hogwarts. And the only possible conclusion that made sense made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Loyal Death Eaters didn't go poking around in the Dark Lord's secrets. A loyal Death Eater wouldn't have needed to research You-Know-Who's Horcruxes because Snape would have been told about them if the Dark Lord wanted him to know. And how the hell did someone like Snape lose a duel to a student unless he was trying to lose? Especially considering he should have had the element of surprise on his side.

Only, no one but a true Death Eater would have killed Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only one Lord Voldemort feared. He had been the light side's only real hope of victory, or he should have been except for their inexplicable fixation on Potter. Even if Snape were only out for himself and he'd killed Dumbledore because he'd been backed into a corner the choice had been made, he'd cast himself in with the Death Eaters, surely there was nothing to gain by trying to stay on the fence now.

It didn't make any sense either way and thanks to that stupid oath Snape made him swear Draco couldn't even talk to anyone about it.

* * *

After the meeting ended Snape and Narcissa left together. As they walked out the door Narcissa laughed and made a comment she intended to be overheard about it being 'a lovely night for a stroll.'

Once they were sure that they weren't being followed Snape asked "To what extent have you taken Bellatrix into your confidence?"

"I haven't since that night," Narcissa replied. "Her loyalties are divided. She's fanatic about the Dark Lord but she doesn't want to see Draco dead. Did you know she wants Draco to take the Black family name?"

Snape grimaced; to him Black was synonymous with Sirius Black.

"Lucius is utterly disgraced and Bella believes it might be enough to appease the Dark Lord if Draco simply repudiated his father, that way Lucius would lose his heir without Draco losing his life. Beyond that Bella truly does want Draco to carry on the Black name and bloodline; he's the family's last chance. Andromeda and Sirius' names were burned off the tapestry; they don't count to Bella's way of thinking. Our father's name died with Regulus and his bloodline will die with Draco unless he is saved. Last year Bella found out she'll never have children of her own, not after being subjected to the conditions in Azkban for so long. And you know how difficult it was for me to carry Draco to term; I miscarried twice before Lucius asked you to look into solutions too – unorthodox- for the healers at St. Mungo's," Narcissa continued. "Bella may not value Draco as a person but he is the Black family's only heir."

"And what exactly does that buy us?" Snape asked.

"She came with me to secure your help; protesting all the way true, but she came," Narcissa said. "Her loyalty to Draco is second only to her loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"You are aware that isn't good enough," Snape said.

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, I know. Bella still believes that the Dark Lord can be reasoned with or appeased. That is why I don't confide in her any longer."

* * *

The day after the meeting Draco was sprawled inelegantly on the couch at the flat with a heavy biography propped against his knees. He scanned the book for any mention of the brooch he was certain Damien Ravenclaw had passed on to his great, great granddaughter Prudence Morrison. As Draco skimmed through the book his eyes occasionally flickered toward the table where Snape was sifting through the Death Eater gossip collected by Narcissa and Wormtail.

Draco glanced at Snape one last time then set his book aside and wandered across the room with an exaggerated casualness to lean against the edge of the desk.

"Is there something you need Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked shortly.

"I figured out what we're doing," Draco declared.

"Pray tell," Snape replied without interest as he went back to his task.

"Well these Horcrux things are real important to the Dark Lord and Potter's after them. We know that but you haven't reported it so the Death Eaters aren't doing anything official about it; it's just us. We'll figure out where the Horcruxes are hidden then we can intercept Potter when he inevitably ditches the rest of the Order to play hero. We swoop in at the last minute, kill Potter, save the Horcruxes and we're back on the Dark Lord's good side."

"It seems I've been overrating the value of painful experience as a teaching tool," Snape sneered at the teen. "Do you honestly believe that the Dark Lord rewards his followers for succeeding where he has failed? The only reward the person who kills Harry Potter will receive is the privilege of taking his place on the Dark Lord's list of enemies."

"But He wants Potter dead," Draco argued. "He tried to kill him when Potter was a baby as well as damn near every year we've been at school."

"You truly are a fool," Snape said. "He has failed repeatedly to kill Potter. The person who accomplishes what the Dark Lord cannot may very well start to think that they are capable of deposing him. Did you honestly believe that my punishments have been about your or about losing his spy? He has been reminding me of my place. Do not confuse the Dark Lord with Albus Dumbledore, Draco. He does not encourage strength and independence in his followers, only fear and subservience."

Draco stared at Snape as if the man had just charmed his hair pink. "If you think Dumbledore's so great why'd you kill him?" Draco exclaimed.

Snape's face twisted with pain and rage. He backhanded Draco viciously. The force of the blow knocked the teen off his feet and into the wall. The impact knocked a number of books off a shelf a few feet away from where he hit. Draco slid to the floor and stared at his Professor with wide, frightened eyes.

Snape doubled over in pain. His hands flew to his temples. "It was for his own good," he muttered. "I was only trying to protect him from his own stupidity." His fingers curled into claws as he crumpled even further. "Yes, all right, I did harm, but a lesser harm. Remember the intent: Protect him from the Dark Lord; moronic thoughts only get him killed."

Draco straightened slightly. He gingerly reached up to touch his rapidly swelling cheek. "Your oath still counts," he realized. "You made me think it was over once…" Draco remembered what had set Snape off in the first place and didn't say once Snape had killed Dumbledore.

"He faltered, can't kill, like Regulus. Remember Regulus, protecting Draco from that," Snape muttered to himself. Slowly he relaxed as he made peace with the terms of his oath. He staggered across the room and dropped onto the couch.

Draco pulled himself off the floor. "You _hit_ me!" he accused angrily. His body was tense, poised to dodge or fight.

Snape stared at Draco tiredly. "Slytherins should leave stating the obvious to Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors."

"You tricked me into swearing those damned oaths," Draco continued. "I thought you could give me to Him if I didn't do what you wanted."

"Yes. It is much easier to protect foolhardy children from themselves when they're kept on a short leash," Snape said dryly. "Not that Albus would have agreed. Giving Potter that damned cloak, he practically invited him to break the rules."

"You're really on their side!" Draco exclaimed. "But why the hell would you –"

"It was not my decision. Rest assured, if it had been up to me it would have been you and I who died that night," Snape stated coolly. "I would advise you to remember that and not to attempt to take advantage of my oath. There are things I value more than my life."

"You really are on their side." Draco repeated. "With the Gryffindors and everything. Do they know that you're on their side? Why would you side with them when they're going to lose?"

"Yes, I am against the Dark Lord," Snape confirmed before Draco could repeat himself for a third time. "Your unexpected competency forced both Albus and I's hands; there is no one living who can vouch for my actions that night. Their cause is not a hopeless one and even if it were I would prefer to die on my terms than to live on – on Voldemort's."

Draco's mouth dropped open at Snape's use of that name. He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your oath prevents you from repeating it and because you need to hear it," Snape replied tiredly. He tossed Draco his wand. "Your position is not unlike your cousin Regulus'; he couldn't stomach death either. You have no future under the Dark Lord's rule. Bellatrix taught you Occlumency, you must know the rudiments of Legilimency as well."

Draco stared at his wand as if it might bite him. "What about the Aurors?"

"I would rather risk a single spell in this house than to leave you thinking such moronic thoughts. As you can see an unbreakable oath is not a foolproof measure. Given what you now know, I believe that it is essential that you truly understand what it is that you've pretended to aspire to for so long," Snape said. "You might be many things, but you aren't a murderer. Even if you were able to convince the Dark Lord to overlook his anger at your father, taking his mark would be nothing less than signing your own death warrant. Cast the spell Draco. I want you to see your future as a Death Eater."

Hesitantly Draco raised his wand. Snape stared directly into his eyes. "_Legilimens_." Draco said softly. After a moment his face turned green, he dropped his wand and ran into the bathroom.

Snape stood in the doorway and watched the blonde lose his last meal. "Like you, your cousin Regulus balked at killing. Once he understood what the mark on his arm truly meant he tried to back out. It took him a very, very long time to die."

* * *

**Interlude – The Resident Conspiracy Theorist**

After Bill and Fleur's lovely, hopeful wedding. After Tonks caught the bouquet. After Remus managed to escape the rest of the Order's teasing and Molly's not-so-joking questions about when _they_ were going to set a date. After a reception with some of the most delicious food Harry had ever tasted. After Fred and George were scolded soundly for testing one or two of their inventions on the newlyweds…

"Now we all trade lists," Hermione instructed. "You all _did_ remember to list people who didn't have a middle initial listed didn't you?"

Ron glanced away and Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll add those names later," she said. "Harry, you need to pay particular attention. You've seen all those memories about Voldemort, look for anyone mentioned in connection with him. We'll start by checking those names out."

While the six teens traded lists Hermione turned to Luna. "That's were you come in; you've got access to all your dad's files. He might have something the rest of us wouldn't find in the Diagon Alley Wizarding Library."

Luna nodded. Beside her Neville timidly raised his hand. "I'll be helping Luna," he said. Hermione smiled and nodded, without thinking she caught Ron's hand. Ginny glanced at Harry who was sitting on the other side of the room from her and bit her lip.

"Regulus Black, do you think he might be related to Sirius?" Neville asked a few moments later.

"He was Sirius' younger brother," Harry said. "Sirius told me that he was Death Eater."

That caught Hermione's interest. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Voldemort," Harry replied.

"He really should be one of the first people we check out," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "When Sirius mentioned him he sounded sort of – well, spineless. Professor Dumbledore didn't take those traps lightly and who ever took the locket must have gotten past them just to defy Voldemort. That doesn't sound like the person Sirius described."

"I still think we need to look into him," Hermione said. "Sirius' judgment was a bit biased sometimes."

"He was right about Snape wasn't he?" Harry shot back.

"It was very nice of Professor Snape to tell you about the Horcrux at Godric's Hollow," Luna remarked.

"Snape wasn't telling me, he thought I already knew," Harry snarled.

Luna stiffened and drew away from him.

"I agree with you that it makes sense for Voldemort to send someone after the goblet," Hermione told Harry. "It even makes sense that he'd have waited this long. Who knows what being disembodied did to his brain? He might have forgotten all about it until Snape reminded him of its existence… But Luna still has a point. Snape all but came out and told you about the goblet Harry. And he didn't fight very hard to get it back either."

"Forget it Hermione; he slipped up and then the coward didn't want to stick around once Remus and Tonks came," Harry stated forcefully.

"Snape's been a double agent for pretty much the whole of his adult life," Hermione argued. "It doesn't make sense that he'd just slip. And I know you're the best at Defense in our year, but you watched Snape in class last year even if he doesn't explain things well he obviously knows what he's talking about and is good at it. In a one-on-one duel you should have lost Harry."

"Why are you defending him, Hermione?" Harry shouted. "He killed Professor Dumbledore! He killed my parents! He killed Sirius! Don't you get it? He's evil! Besides there was something wrong with him at Godric's Hollow," Harry finished in a quieter voice.

"I was just playing the devil's advocate," Hermione said defensively.

"Oh, the muggles got that one all wrong," Luna interjected. "Dark creatures don't hire attorneys; attorneys _are_ dark creatures."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look that plainly said 'She's crazy," and the tension in the room dropped noticeably.

"What about your parents, mate?" Ron asked after a moment. "I thought Wormtail was the one who betrayed them. I mean your dad and Snape hated each other."

Harry sighed. "Snape was the one who overheard Trelawney making the prophecy and he's the one who told Voldemort about it. They wouldn't have needed a Secret Keeper if not for Snape."

Neville turned pale and looked like he was going to be sick. "Snape? I've been in his classes for six years and he's the one who…"

Harry nodded grimly.

A long silence descended over the group

"You said it seemed like there was something wrong with Snape?" Hermione asked, then rushed to add. "It's not that I care, but I hadn't heard anything about the Aurors spotting him or him being injured that night at Hogwarts, it might be a clue as to what he's been up to."

"He looked liked he snuck out of the Infirmary Wing ten minutes after Madam Pomfrey prescribed a week of bed rest. That's probably why I was able to hold my own until Remus and Tonks chased him off," Harry admitted. "I didn't see anything obvious wounds, he could have been sick, maybe it's his conscious getting to him. By Merlin, I hope what he did to Professor Dumbledore is eating him alive."


	4. Digging up Ghosts

**Digging Up Ghosts**

**Thanks for the feedback:** AmnarJoey, SBR, The Penumbra, Katharina-B, skinnyrita, allegratree, osilus, Lustreole, fieryred20, SilverwhitePoison

**Katharina-B: **Regardless of Harry's legal or magical status what Bella's looking is someone to carry on the Black family name. With all the DEs concerns about pure-bloods and such I figure they'd be the sort to care about countinuing a family name. My Great Grandfather used to bemoan about how there was only one child in my generation who would continue his name, he had six great grandchildren but sometimes it felt like only the son of his son's son counted, because the rest of us wouldn't have children that bore his name. Sirius may have made Harry his heir, but Harry didn't take the family name and that is what Bella's trying to preserve.

**duj: **It is an odd thing to overlook, but maybe he's lumping the hat in with the Sword in that it's been protected. Still it would be a very cool twist if it turned out that the Hat, which separates the students into their houses, was being influenced by Voldemort's soul (not that I'm headed in that direction, way too many implications to deal with).

**Lustreole: **I try to avoid having overly long title names in the click and scroll, so occasionally I'll abreviate the title names there. As for what Draco calls Snape, that's something of a landmine for Draco. Snape or Severus would be okay for an adult, but since the lack of a title implies equality it's disrespectful for a student (especially considering how many times Harry's been reprimanded for neglecting Snape's title) but Snape isn't a Professor anymore and he left Hogwarts under really bad circumstances. Draco stillcalls himProfessor Snape when he uses a name. Myrtle being Hufflepuff: I couldn't find any reference to her house, so I more or less picked one at random.

**SilverwhitePoisonz:** But consider the circumstances, Draco found out while he and his mother are in the middle of searching for something to help with the effects of the torture Snape endured to protect Draco. I felt that Draco's confusion and guilt over the injuries Snape took on his behalf would outweight his reaction to Snape's background. Also Snape is Draco's best option for staying alive and I'm trying to give Draco a fairly pragmatic view of things that increase his chances of survival.

**Lustreole, duj, allegratree: **Thanks for the correction on the previous chapter, they've been implimented. I really need someone to beta read, but I haven't had much luck with that previously (generally the person disappears after a couple of chapters) and I don't have the patience to leave a story setting for the two or three weeks it would take before I had the distance to reread it objectively.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

"…Still wasting time at the old headquarters," Snape was muttering angrily under his breath as he opened the door to the flat. 

Narcissa Malfoy sat regally in front of the door awaiting his arrival. "Speaking of wasting time," she said in a light, dangerous voice. "That little errand you sent me on was a complete failure; it didn't even keep me occupied as long as you would have liked did it Severus? Bruises are such a bitch aren't they? Oh you can seal up the capillaries easily enough but the not quite spilled blood does tend to linger in the tissues. My son's face is an unlovely shade of puce."

"It will never happen again Narcissa," Snape promised quietly.

"It had better not," Narcissa snarled, then switched back to her sickly sweet voice. "Although I understand that this -incident- may not have been completely your fault. They say these things are cyclical in nature; a learned response. And the method would seem to bare that theory out. A wizard would have used a hex not his fists."

Snape's complexion paled radically. A glint of satisfaction lit Narcissa's eyes as she saw her barbs strike home.

"I wasn't there when He sent you to kill your parents, but Bella was such a dreadful gossip," Narcissa said. "You should remember, however, that I am not Eileen Prince and I will protect _my_ son."

"Message received Narcissa. If you are finished?" Snape asked stiffly.

"Oh no, I don't think I am," Narcissa replied. "You need us as badly as we need you Severus. None of us have enough allies to go casting them away. We _need_ to work through this incident to be certain it will not happen again. Draco-dearest, could you come in here?"

Draco came in from his bedroom looking more embarrassed than anything else.

"Now Draco, Professor Snape has promised not to strike you again. However, I think it would be wise if you also promised not to provoke him. You see Dumbledore's murder is a rather sensitive topic. It seems our dear Severus was quite fond of the old coot. It must have been extremely painful for Severus to kill him, even if it was done to save his own life."

"It was not!" Snape protested harshly.

Narcissa smiled cruelly. "Oh, it was done on his orders was it? He must have cared for you a great deal. Although it does seem that he was a bit careless in preparing for your future; neglecting to alert his followers of his wishes like that. He left you completely out in the cold didn't he? But here you are, still fighting to fulfill his wishes against all odds."

Snape stared at Narcissa with the hypnotized gaze of a rabbit staring into the headlights of an oncoming auto.

"You can't even go back to them and plead your innocence can you? It would be too divisive and they can't afford that right now. Besides the sort of proof they'd require would utterly ruin your usefulness as a spy and there really isn't much else you have to offer them."

'Like Black,' Snape couldn't help but think. 'Trapped in their headquarters hunted by both the ministry and the Dark Lord. Useless except to keep house.' And he couldn't make a case to the ministry. The Order might offer him the curtsey of a hearing but Scrimgeour was too fond of his scapegoats.

"And the questions they would ask you – 'How could anyone think _your_ life was worth more than Albus Dumbledore's? Oh certainly Albus was a bit addled and an idealist besides, he would have hated the thought of allowing anyone to die on his behalf, but really Severus, this isn't like being a Death Eater, you had free will. How could _you_ have allowed him to make such a sacrifice for you? You already _owe_ him so much; he gave you your second chance after all didn't he. Anyone else would have given you up as a lost cause. Sigh, of course Slytherins are just like that; selfish to the core. You can't expect one of them to do the decent thing. Such a shame that Albus trusted someone like him…"

"Enough Narcissa," Snape said sharply.

"And what if you couldn't convince them?" Narcissa continued without acknowledging Snape. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, the ministry doesn't have Dementors anymore they don't use the Unforgivables, they have this odd reluctance to perform executions… Oh they'd allow a Dementor to suck out the soul out of your body then leave the empty shell to waste away but they wouldn't get there hands dirty to give a fellow wizard the dignity of a clean death. They'd lock you in a barren little room and leave you there for the rest of your life. No potions, no books, no tasks, no hope of living up to the trust Dumbledore placed in you… how long do you think it would be before you would be begging them for poison Severus?"

"No more than a month," Snape admitted quietly. "Are you satisfied with your pound of flesh or should I expect this every time we are out of the public eye?"

"I'm done, as long as you keep your word," Narcissa said. "Now Draco, you told me you'd made some progress?"

"Er, um. I traced the brooch you were asking about to one Casopia Farr. She studied muggles." Draco made a disgusted face. "When she disappeared the common belief was that she went native."

* * *

It was well after midnight when Wormtail returned to the flat at 140 Digger's Lane but he wasn't particularly surprised to note that a light was still on in the front room. Snape had always been a night owl. Wormtail was surprised when he didn't find the Potions Master scribbling in his journal or pour over Draco's or Narcissa's work. Instead the man was sitting with his back to the sullen table lamp; staring into the gathering shadows. 

"I searched Riddle Manor from top to bottom," Wormtail reported nervously. "It's not there."

Snape's shoulders tensed momentarily. "I was certain He would commemorate the site of His first kill by hiding part of His soul there."

"Er well, maybe He figured it was enough to have used that kill to rip His soul into pieces," Wormtail offered.

Snape's attention drifted back to the shadows. "How did you live with have destroyed the ones who trusted you for so many years?" he asked and his voice was hollow rather than vindictive.

Peter crumpled as if Snape has stuck a knife in his gut and twisted it.

Almost two years earlier Snape had confronted Wormtail as they left a meeting; "Making a portkey that would take Potter back to the school… even for you that is a new low in incompetence… Unless you meant to provide the brat with a means of escape," and with that insinuation Snape had walked away.

Wormtail spent the following weeks fearfully awaiting his master's summons and His demands for an explanation but it never came. As time passed Wormtail's fear eased and other feeling returned. He had hoped he would be able to satisfy his Wizard's Debt to Harry by simply providing the boy with an opportunity to escape; after all that was all Harry had given him, but the gnawing of the debt and the lashes from the tattered remains of his conscious told him it was not enough; could never be enough.

As the months went on those whispers only got louder. They pushed him closer and closer to the brink of insanity but Peter Pettigrew had never known how to take the initiative.

And so he resigned himself to waiting for the day when he slipped and revealed himself to his master. Hopelessly he waited for death and dreaded what lay beyond it. Then he experienced a revelation: Snape knew that he had provided Harry with an escape from the Dark Lord's trap and Snape hadn't told anyone. Snape was not the Dark Lord's loyal servant, or at least Peter hoped he wasn't.

Two days after that revelation Pettigrew threw himself on Snape's mercy and was verbally flayed to the bone for his trouble. Not long after that the Dark Lord sent him to serve as Snape's assistant.

Since then Snape had made a routine of confronting Wormtail with his betrayal of the Potters but to have him bring it up as an honest question rather than an act of calculated cruelty broke Wormtail completely.

Snape watched with morbid fascination as the smaller man fell apart.

Hunched over pressed into a corner Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach and started rocking back and forth muttering to himself. "Made it all so clear. Talking, talking, talking. Understanding voice singing in my ear. Hated James. Always smarter, always stronger more handsome, more clever, more everything. Hated James; wanted to be James. He had Lily, had Harry, had everything. I had nothing; not even them anymore. Chose me because I was expendable. Padfoot and Moony were stronger, good for something beside dying…"

"He made me come with Him that night, after I gave up my secret. James saw me. "What did you do to him!" Rage; rage for me. "I did nothing," He laughes. James' eyes slip back to me, so confused. Even when he's dead his eyes still question me."

Peter laughed hysterically as tears ran down his face. "Who needs Dementors? Fifteen years and I can still feel Prong's eyes staring at me, asking why I betrayed him."

Peter glanced around wildly. "I can't die. He'll be waiting when I die. I can't face him again. What do I say?"

"Say you died protecting his son," Snape offered quietly. "There are two Horcruxes left and you know how the Dark Lord will have guarded them. You will have your chance to redeem yourself."

"Yes," Peter whispered. He clung to Snape's words and slowly pulled himself together. After a moment there was a faint pop. Peter was replaced with a rat that scurried unsteadily toward its bedroom. Snape remembered Sirius Black saying he'd survived Azkban because his emotions where less intense in his animagus form.

Snape watched Wormtail scurry toward his room with a shudder. "And Draco wonders that there are things I would die for," Snape said to himself. "What point is there in surviving at the cost of being unable to live with yourself?"

* * *

Finding Casopia Farr's research through Snape's normal channels only garnered odd looks and hopeless shrugs but in the end the answer was simple enough. Narcissa Malfoy might be a highly suspicious person in the Ministry's eyes but there wasn't a warrant out for her arrest and there was nothing stopping her from walking into the public library just off Diagon Alley and checking out a few books. 

The aristocratic woman ignored the stares and whispers that followed her through the market. As she ascended the steps to the library a pretty teenaged girl broke away from the crowd and followed Narcissa inside.

Narcissa immediately headed deep into the stacks then cast a quick privacy spell. "Alright Pansy, you can quite shadowing me now," Narcissa said.

The seventeen-year-old Slytherin girl stepped out of the shadows. "Lady Malfoy, is Draco okay?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled warmly. "It cheers me that you would ask," she said. "But Draco knows better then to come to me. There are too many eyes watching."

"Crabbe and Goyle say that their parents said that Draco was out of favor with You-Know-Who. They said Professor Snape's hiding him at your behest," Pansy reported. She blushed lightly as that brought to mind the other rumors she'd heard about her Professor and the Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa shook her head. "Such awful gossips, the lot of them. Yes, the Dark Lord has demanded Draco face punishment for failing to kill Dumbledore on his own, but to think that Severus might be hiding him? Honestly Pansy, do you think Severus could keep the Dark Lord from learning Draco's location? The Dark Lord is a most accomplished Legimens you know."

"It's not fair," Pansy exploded. "Everyone thought it was completely impossible, who cares if Draco got a little help."

Narcissa looked sad. "The Dark Lord was very angry at my husband. I fear that anger spilled over onto Draco. And poor Severus, he was only trying to help one of his students. Did you know we considered asking him to be Draco's godfather? I'm truly beginning to fear for his sanity, given the number of punishments he's endured. It will be a long time before anyone repeats his mistakes. I fear you children will be quite on your own when it comes time to prove yourselves."

Narcissa noted that Pansy was beginning to look sickly.

"Please let Draco's friends know I'm grateful that he has your well-wishes," she said. "And do tell Gregory to be careful. The Dark Lord was terribly angry with his father at the last meeting. I have _no idea_ why, the Dark Lord has been so mercurial lately."

Pansy swallowed nervously. "Thank you Lady Malfoy. I'll pass that on. And if Draco does contact you tell him we're all thinking about him."

"Of course dear," Narcissa said. She watched the dark haired Slytherin girl hurry away as she dropped the privacy barrier. She didn't notice the bushy haired girl at the other end of the aisle start when Narcissa suddenly became visible.

Hermione trailed Narcissa at a discreet distance then employed a useful little recall spell she'd learned for finding her place in books to figure out which books Narcissa had looked up in the card catalogue.

"Why is Narcissa Malfoy interested in books about the lives of Welsh muggles at the turn of the century?" Hermione wondered.

* * *

Draco Malfoy firmly resisted the urge to run or; Merlin forbid; skip as he and Snape walked toward the muggle's train station. It wasn't fitting behavior for the Malfoy heir even if he was practically unrecognizable with his hair charmed a common dishwater blonde and the utterly plebian jeans and tee-shirt he'd been made to wear. But the sun was shining, the air was fresh and he was out side of that damned flat for the first time in nearly a month. It didn't even matter that he and Snape were just going to some piddly little muggle town to look at old newspaper archives in hopes of picking up Casopia Farr's trail after she abandoned the Wizarding World. 

Still, as hyper as Draco was feeling he couldn't stop himself from stealing disbelieving, sidelong glances at Snape. Until they'd walked down the length of a busy muggle street without attracting a second glance it had never occurred to Draco that his Professor was conscious of his appearance. In fact the lank, oily hair that had helped earn Snape the nickname 'the Greasy Git of the Dungeons,' seemed to indicate the exact opposite. The contradiction started Draco thinking.

Normally everything about Snape screamed that he was a wizard and not a particularly nice one either. Now it turned out he could also seamlessly blend in with a bunch of muggles. That clearly indicated that Snape was fully aware of the image he projected. He didn't make the common Wizarding mistakes of wearing outdated or inappropriate styles when attempting muggles dress. He'd even given up his 'all black, all the time' color scheme for dark gray slacks and a muted green dress shirt and had pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail, all it all it made him look quite average.

Draco smirked as he remembered Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode speculating on why their Professor kept his hair long when he obviously didn't have the time or inclination to wash it properly. Now Draco knew: Professor Snape would have looked less intimidating with short hair. Draco snorted, he couldn't believe he was actually missing listening to the girls speculate about the Head of Slytherin. Nearly as many Slytherin girls developed crushes on Professor Snape as the Gryffindor girls had over Lockheart before they found out that Lockheart was a fraud who didn't live up to their ideals after all.

A moving staircase at the train station caught Draco's attention. Oh he was familiar enough with Hogwarts' moving version of those and the stairs to the Headmaster's office even moved for the same purpose but he knew how those stairs worked: it was magic, all perfectly natural. That the muggles could achieve a similar effect with their technocology fascinated Draco.

Draco took a step forward and crouched to get a better look at it as they rode it down into the depth of the station. The Hogwarts stairs moved as a unit, like his arm swinging from his shoulder. This muggle thing seemed to move in pieces. Little teeth sliding past one another, the floor swallowing the steps at bottom and regurgitating them back up at the top. Draco reached out curiously to touch it then yelped in surprise when it bit him. The only thing that saved him from a nasty tumble was Snape catching his arm and yanking him to his feet. Draco flushed then it occurred to him that this nasty muggle thing might try to eat him again! He stared suspiciously at the landing where the steps disappeared into a hungry maw. When he got too close he leapt over the last few steps to safety. Then he turned back and gave the stairs a smug look, the sort he'd give on of Hagrid's books upon escaping unscathed.

Snape calmly stepped off the escalator and gave Draco a smirking superior look.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointedly turned his back on his teacher to board the train. An hour later they switched from the train to a small rural bus that ran twice a day to take people to and from the isolated Welsh village Casopia Farr had chosen for her voluntary exile.

"Why didn't we just apparate?" Draco complained as the bus lurched into the ten thousandth pothole.

"How many blind apparitions have you completed successfully?" Snape asked irritably. "If I'd realized you haven't out grown the 'are we there yet' stage I would have left you at the flat."

After that Draco sulked in silence. When they finally arrived at the little hamlet Snape led the way to the library and inquired politely about archives of the local paper. The librarian directed them to a box with a tablet of letters attached to it.

"What is that supposed to be?" Draco demanded.

Snape examined the muggle contraption uncertainly. "Why would anyone attach a perfectly useful device like a typewriter to a television screen?" he muttered.

"You don't know what it is either," Draco accused and received an irate scowl.

"I haven't kept up with muggle advancements since the 70's," Snape justified. "This is new."

While Snape sought assistance from the librarian Draco wandered off to amuse himself. He stopped dead from shock at the sound of familiar voices coming from one of the library's alcoves.

"Harry mate, I think the shock's gonna kill me: there is something Hermione doesn't know."

"Oh do shut up Ronald! I haven't used a computer since I was eleven."

"You haven't? The Dursleys wouldn't let me touch Dudley's but from the way he went on about them I figured they were as common place among muggles as wands are with wizards."

"I spend all but a few months out of the year at Hogwarts. When I'm home I've got homework and family vacations and there's the Wizarding library off Diagon Alley. Learning more about the Wizarding World has always seemed more important than doing muggle stuff. I chose which world I'd belong to the day I accepted my invitation to Hogwarts and I haven't looked back."

Draco nudged a few books aside and peered through the shelves. Sure enough Gryffindor's Golden Trio were there, clustered around one of those funny muggle boxes. Draco smirked, he had the element of surprise and Occulamency wasn't the only thing his Aunt had taught him during the previous summer. He remembered the humiliating condition he'd arrived home in after fifth year ended and it just didn't seem fair that Snape was the only one who got to rub Potter's face in his lack of skills.

Snape had returned Draco's wand when they left the flat, just in case, and this situation seemed like a just in case to the Slytherin boy.

Draco's first spell almost toppled the heavy bookshelf on the trio but Harry spun around; reacting with a seeker's reflexes, and levitated it away. Ron took just a moment longer to analyze the situation then fired a stunning spell at Draco.

With no time to cast a blocking charm Draco dove for cover. Then he retaliated by setting a wall of books on fire.

While Hermione struggled to contain the flames Harry and Ron pinned Draco down with a constant barrage of spells.

Draco was seriously questioning the wisdom of his actions when Snape joined the fray.

Harry immediately changed targets. The air fairly crackled with the intensity of the magic pouring off the green-eyed teen.

"Be careful of the books Harry!" Hermione shouted sounding distressed.

Snape cleared a path for Draco's retreat while drawing all three boys toward the exit. "_Eximo aer_, Ms. Granger," Snape called a moment before turning and running out the door.

Hermione looked like she wanted to smack herself for not thinking of that spell sooner. She cast it and the air rushed away from the fire with a whoosh leaving it to sputter and die.

The duel spilled out into the street. Harry and Ron quickly established a natural partnership. Snape was the strongest duelist of the four but he and Draco lacked the Gryffindors' rapport. They fought to the same end but not as a team.

After a moment Hermione joined the boys. She drew Draco into a one-on-one battle which freed Harry and Ron to focus on Snape. Both boys were still shouting their spells, giving Snape the opportunity to tailor his shields but their attacks were coordinated, Ron's spells coming right on the heels of Harry's, faster than any single person could cast.

'They would be a formidable duo,' Snape acknowledged to himself. Once the lanky red-head learned Harry's repertory well enough to predict his friend's spells he'd be able to tailor his own attacks to take maximum advantage of the weaknesses Harry opened in their opponent's defense. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had fought together like that during the previous war; until mistrust had compromised their teamwork.

Hermione's reflexes lacked the edge Quidditch had given the boys but her analytical skills were not to be dismissed, she'd done much to give her side the advantage by drawing Draco away, thus givingRon andHarry the opportunity to double team their stronger opponent while she kept the weaker occupied. All three Gryffindors' strategies were solid, if unrefined.

Not that Snape was inexperienced at being outnumbered in a duel. Seven years of rivalry with the Marauders had given him ample opportunities to develop strategies to compensate. Long before Hermione had joined the battle Snape had been layering his shields. With the two boy's combined efforts denying him the time to count each attack he allowed the generalized shielding spells he'd cast ahead of time to deflect Ron's attacks while tailoring blocks for Harry's more powerful spells. Still the two Gryffindors were honestly keeping him on the defensive. Snape considered whether or not it was time to remind them that there were ways to fight besides casting spells.

A summer under Bellatrix's tutelage had left Draco a viciously competent duelist but, like Harry and Ron, he hadn't yet mastered the trick of casting silently. Hermione's extensive studies gave her a depth and breathe of knowledge that very few adult wizards could have rivaled; she always seemed to know the perfect counter for each of Draco's attacks.

Frustration quickly took its toll on Draco's temper. "Crucio!" he screamed.

And Hermione froze; there was no textbook counter for an Unforgivable. While her mind caught on that fact it didn't occur to her to try to dodge. Her scream, high and piercing, stopped all three boys in their tracks.

Snape swore viciously then dashed across the street. He scooped up Draco's dropped wand, grabbed the horrified blond and ended the fight by apperating himself and Draco away.

"I didn't mean it," Draco said a moment after they reappeared behind the bus station.

"Of course you did," Snape told him coldly. "Unforgivables only work when you want to hurt someone."

Draco leaned weakly against the wall, shivering. "Aunt Bellatrix would bring rabbits, when I couldn't make the spell work she demonstrated it on me. After awhile I really, really wanted to do it back to her and I could make it work, even if it was just a stupid rabbit… They sounded like people when they screamed and then they died."

"Ms. Granger is more durable than a common lapin, you didn't hold the spell long enough to do permanent harm," Snape relented.

Draco's shoulders sagged in relief. "After they took Katie Bell to St. Mungo's I started dreaming about getting caught," he said quietly. "About someone stopping me before I did something worse. Professor, those were my _good dreams_."

"And yet it never once occurred to you that you could have stopped yourself," Snape said without sympathy.

* * *

**Interlude - Book Lovers Unite**

"Hermione, I know this is hard for you to believe but a person can care about books and still be evil," Ron told his girlfriend who swatted at him in irritation. "I'm glad you're not doing this 'devil's advocate' thing in front of Harry anymore."

"I'm just trying to make sense of things," Hermione sighed. "It just isn't real for me the way it is for Harry. I just can't imagine Professor Dumbledore begging for his life, it seems so – so out of character! And if Snape went up there to kill Professor Dumbledore why did he only knock Professor Flitwick out? And what about Luna and I, he could have killed both of us easily but he didn't even hurt us."

"Yesterday doesn't count as hurting you?" Ron asked darkly.

"That was Malfoy."

"Snape was _with_ Malfoy!"

"_He_ didn't cast any Unforgivables on you or Harry, he barely cast any offensive spells at all and I'm sure _he'd _carry the sorts of potions that can be used during a fight, but he didn't use anything like that either," Hermione argued. "It just doesn't add up."

"You've been spending too much time studying Arithmancy, you're starting to think everything has to add up in neat, logical columns when Snape's probably a complete nutter."

"Ron! Even if he is evil Professor Snape isn't crazy. You're setting yourself up to underestimate him if you just dismiss him like that!" Hermione protested.

"The guy was ranting about some junk Harry's Dad did to him in school not ten minutes after he murdered Albus Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed. "If that's not nutters I don't know what is. Maybe he didn't go up there to kill Professor Dumbledore, maybe he just snapped, maybe he realized as long as he was one of the good guys he had to keep on protecting Harry. When it comes to Harry, Harry's Dad and the other Marauders Snape's just not right in the head."

The pair abruptly ended their argument as they entered #12 Grimwald Pl.'s kitchen. Ginny was banging her head against the wall melodramatically while the twins watched curiously and Harry levitated a pillow into place to cushion the impact.

When Ginny's forehead sank into the pillow instead of smacking against the wall she opened her eyes and glanced around in time to catch Harry in the act of slipping his wand back into his sleeve. She giggled. Harry blushed.

"Ah, young love-"

"-we know it well."

Ginny shot her brothers a dirty look then turned to Harry. "I know I saw a locket like the one you described the year before last when we were cleaning."

"We've searched the whole house-"

"-multiple times," the twins contributed. "Even if it was here then-"

"-it's not here now."

"It has to be here," Harry declared. "I had my doubts but why else would Snape keep attacking us here?"

Hermione frowned. "I still think we should tell the Order about Snape. The House of Black is too well shielded for anyone to notice magic being used here."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "If we tell them they'll want to know what we were doing here. Then they'll tell me not to worry, that they'll take care of it. They keep treating me like a kid, it's fifth year all over again!"

"And after Professor Dumbledore had just started letting you in on things," Ron added sympathetically.

"With the prophecy I can't just standby and wait until they think I'm old enough, I'm the one who has to end this," Harry said.

"I know I saw it here," Ginny repeated. "It's like it just walked off."

"Mundungus!" Harry and Ron cried together.

"Or Kreacher," Hermione added. "Or we might have thrown it out."

**Author's Notes - Draco, Snape and Narcissa:** The scene where Snape strikes Draco was a really awkward scene for me to write, because Snape basically had to justify something that comes darn close to abuse to convince himself that he hadn't broaking his oath to Narcissa (and thus avoid the consquences of breaking an unbreakable oath). However, I want Snape to be self-aware enough to recognize that he was in the wrong.So in this chapter when Narcissa has her littlediscussion with Snape aboutwhat happened Snape pretty much just allows her to inflict her retribution. As forthe impact on Draco and Snape's relationship, immediatelyafterwardsSnape gives Draco several honest and straightforeward answers to his question, which is as close as I can see Snape coming to an apology, then he uses a scare tactic to keep Draco in line by showing him Regulus being tortured to death while implying that the same will happen to Draco if he remains loyal to Voldemort.


	5. Assault on Malfoy Manor

**Assault on Malfoy Mannor**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

**Thanks for the feedback:** Katharina-B, SBR, JustJeanette, osilus, allegratree, duj, Agent Orange, Electra de Lioncourt, nizZ, Aiden2,Possum132, chamorrobaby, Catmint

**Note:** Sorry about the long delay, this chapter just didn't want to write.

* * *

Snape left the muggle hospital with a purposeful stride and the name of Casopia Farr's squib granddaughter. The neighborhood he was walking through was pleasant enough, if hopelessly mundane; the last thing he expected was to encounter another wizard there.

"Severus!" For a few moments all Minerva McGonagall could feel was shock; she hadn't expected to see him there anymore than he'd expected her.

A glance at the small girl beside McGonagall told Snape why she was there: the child had the awe-struck look of a Muggleborn who had just learned that magic was real. "Professor McGonagall," he said neutrally.

"You've been our colleague; our friend; for over a decade Severus. How could you?" McGonagall asked in a hurt voice.

"Prof… Minerva… Things aren't as they seem," Snape told her without any hope of being believed.

"Tell me it was a metamorphmagus or someone using polyjuice. Tell me Harry didn't see what he saw," McGonagall demanded.

"You know me. You know I would never _chose_ to-"

"No Severus." McGongall interrupted. "No Slytherin word games, not this time. I can't deal with them now, not over this. Tell me, straightforwardly and honestly, that you did not kill Albus Dumbledore."

Snape sighed. "Only a Gryffindor would demand simple truths from a hopelessly complex world. The only straightforward answer I can give you is that you _were not wrong to trust me_."

"No, how can I trust you now? How can you ask that from me when you can't even look me in the eye and tell me that you are not a murderer?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I took the Dark Lord's mark when I was eighteen. You know that I've been guilty of murder since I was a teenager," Snape reminded her angrily. "You believed in me before."

"I believed in your remorse then," McGonagall said. "Now it seems it was all a sham." She raised her wand in preparation for a duel.

"You don't want to put a defenseless child in the crossfire," Snape reminded her quietly with a gesture to the wide-eyed girl standing beside McGonagall.

McGonagall's stance shifted from offensive to defensive. "The man I thought you'd grown into would not hide behind a child."

Snape's head came up sharply. "Then do it, find out who I am for yourself."

"No Severus, I won't risk being wrong again. You've already done too much harm."

Snape drew himself up proudly, nodded to her then apparated away.

* * *

Wormtail wrung his hands nervously as he approached Snape. He glanced around to make sure that there were no muggles within earshot then stammered, "Maybe you shouldn't be out here. The Ministry has probably given the Muggle Aurors your description by now." He cringed in anticipation of Snape's reaction to being told what to do by him.

The flat glare Snape skewered him with was distinctly anti-climatic. "What do you care if I get caught? I don't."

Wormtail felt a ball of ice form in his stomach. "I need to be redeemed," he said after a long moment. "We both know I need you to do the plotting for me. Dumbledore told you to do this."

"Perhaps Albus asked too much of me," Snape said in a deadened voice. "If everything goes according to plan I'll die without the chance to justify my actions. I know the truth; I'm doing my best to redeem Albus Dumbledore's faith in me. It should be enough. Minerva's disappoint should be irrelevant."

Wormtail shivered. "You can't crack up," he said desperately. "We can't do this without you. You know that. Narcissa's not so bad, considering, but she and the brat are only interested in saving their own skin. And… and I'm not Gryffindor enough. I want to do it but I need you to make me."

"Narcissa is talented enough at palace intrigues," Snape said slowly. "But she can't force Potter to the point where he'll be ready to face the Dark Lord."

"Right," Wormtail said hopefully.

"And you're little better than cannon fodder."

"You didn't have to put it like that," Wormtail muttered.

"Draco has only just begun to realize what he is not. He doesn't know where he stands. If left to his own devices he'll only get himself killed." Snape's expression hardened. "Albus trusted me with this because there is no one else. I don't believe he could even admit to himself what he was asking. Even as he prepared Potter to hunt the Horcruxes he insisted that he would be able to survive the traps. He refused to permit you and I to go after them until he was gone because he wanted to take the risk upon himself."

"He wouldn't understand, I need this," Wormtail said. "You understand though because we're the same. Even before you killed Dumbledore we were the same."

Snape gave the smaller man a look of pure loathing. "You and I are nothing alike."

Wormtail grinned manically at the renewed venom in the potion master's voice. "I saw the picture, I know," he said. "A muggle picture of you and her. Must have been in the summer. I guess her being a Gryffindor didn't matter so much when she was the only wizard around."

"I didn't betray her! She betrayed me by dating my worst enemy!" Snape snarled.

"Maybe she got tired of being called a mudblood," Wormtail suggested.

"She knew my position in Slytherin was too tenuous to admit to being friends with a muggleborn Gryffindor," Snape insisted then more quietly he admitted, "but I didn't want her to die, especially not as a direct result of my actions."

"Come on Snape, let's get back to the flat before we're caught," Wormtail suggested.

* * *

Draco lay in bed listening to his unwanted roommate whimper in his sleep and staring at the ceiling. "And yet you never realized you could stop yourself." Snape's words wouldn't leave him alone.

He'd heard more than enough about how reckless he'd been in confronting the Trio and how stupid and 'What do you think would happen if it got back to the Dark Lord' that he and Severus Snape had been seen together. What he thought was that the chances of that happening were pretty damn slim. The only ones who'd seen them were Potter and his fan club. To the best of Professor Snape's knowledge those three weren't even sharing information with Dumbledore's inner circle these days, let alone gossiping with any potential spies for the Dark Lord.

And yes, he'd been a little thoughtless when he started the fight with the Trio, but really what did Snape and his mother expect when they locked him up forever with nothing to do except household chores and musty old books to study? It was their own damn fault for not keeping him entertained.

Only, somehow, that brought him right back to "You never thought to stop yourself." Because in the end it was all the same thing; he wanted someone else to be responsible for the things he did.

His father and Aunt Bellatrix were to blame for his current precarious situation because he'd only been trying to live up to their expectations. The Dark Lord was to blame for giving him such awful orders and for the implicit threat against him and his mother should he fail. The do-gooders were to blame for not stopping him. Dumbledore was to blame for not offering him options until it was too late. Snape was to blame for keeping his true alliance too closely guarded and not giving Draco the chance to learn from his mistakes. It wasn't Draco's fault; he'd only followed the path everyone laid out for him. Snape was _wrong_! He couldn't have stopped himself, he couldn't have gone to Dumbledore and asked for a way out.

And Draco couldn't have figured out the truth about himself before Dumbledore forced him to face it. He wanted to be rich, powerful and respected. He'd spent his whole life believing that was what his father was and never looking too closely at the other things his father was. Draco wasn't like Lucius; he wasn't a sadist. He believed his bloodline made him better than the mudbloods and their ilk, his money made him better than people like the Weasleys. All he wanted was for them to acknowledge his superiority; he did not want them dead or screaming in agony. He could still hear Granger's screams echoing in his ears. He hadn't meant to use _that curse_ on her.

Could he really have changed everything if he'd realized that for himself and risked acting on that realization?

* * *

When he woke up the next morning Draco found his Professor sleeping on the couch in the front room, a sure sign that Narcissa had decided to stay the night. She claimed that it added verisimilitude to their charade if she were missing from her home overnight and that regular coming and goings would increase the chances of discovery so it was just all around better if she made her visits lengthy ones. Draco suspected that his mother's ulterior motive was to keep an eye on him and Snape. It annoyed Draco to no end. He was seventeen, an adult; he didn't need his mother protecting him. Still he did enjoy her company now that he was back under house arrest.

Snape woke up the moment Draco stepped into the room. He sat up quickly; his fingers curling around his wand then he recognized Draco. "Your mother stayed," he said and for a moment they shared a look of mutual frustration; Snape didn't appreciate a babysitter anymore than Draco did.

Draco glanced toward the kitchen then gave a hugely put-upon sigh. "I'll wash the dishes if you cook something good," he offered. "I'm sick of eating that instant crap I can make."

"Agreed," Snape said as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

'Unconscious gesture,' Draco catalogued. 'He must have been asked to report his progress last night, but he's not shaking so the Dark Lord must have had more urgent concerns than torturing him.'

"Has the Ministry taken action against the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"The Order. A raiding party was sent after Ms. Granger's parents. The couple not on the premises and the Order had members waiting for them. It seems they've found another spy to replace me."

"Who do you think it is?" Draco asked conversationally.

"I would suspect Marcus Flint," Snape replied as he started breakfast.

"Flint's mother made him join didn't she? She's an evil old hag," Draco commented.

"More to the point his cousin was killed when the Brockdale Bridge was destroyed, it was a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but accidental deaths have turned people before," Snape replied.

A few moments later Narcissa joined them. She was humming under her breath.

Draco watched his mother curiously. Since this whole mess had started he'd learned that his mother was most cheerful when she was up to something.

Narcissa rested a hand on Snape's shoulder blade and peered around him to get a better look at what he was doing. The gesture was so cozy, so domestic that Draco promptly started making gagging noises. For his part Snape jerked away from Narcissa and nearly over-turned the pot he'd been stirring.

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "I didn't mean to startle you Severus," she said. "Is there something I could do to help?"

"Mother!" Draco protested. "I made a deal to do the dishes because I wanted _good_ food."

Narcissa laughed. "I'm certain Severus will stop me before I do anything too disastrous," she said as she laid her hand on Snape's forearm, which he quickly withdrew.

"Obviously you've never attended one of Professor Snape's potions classes," Draco retorted.

Narcissa leaned up against Severus and batted her eyelashes at him. "You wouldn't let me make a fool of myself would you?"

Snape pushed her away. "You have no audience here. Quit playing games."

"Consider it a dress rehearsal," Narcissa replied in a more business-like tone. "Your continual flinching worked to our advantage at first. But really Severus, who would imagine we were lovers when you shy away from me every time I touch you. You do realize that most men would kill to be seen with me on their arm."

"Making a point of living up to your name today Narcissa?" Snape asked coolly.

"Just a healthy awareness of my assets," Narcissa said. "Or weren't you aware that I've been able to collect all that information you asked for because the old men like it when Polaris Black's pretty little daughter listens to their old war stories with wide, awe-filled eyes?"

Snape paused. He shared Narcissa's concerns but it simply wasn't in his nature to be a physically affectionate person. "An affair does not necessarily imply affection," he said.

Draco scowled at that. "Isn't it bad enough that everyone thinks my mother is cheating on my father?"

"Draco dearest, I didn't marry your father for love and everyone assumes I seduced Severus here to secure protection for you. However," Narcissa continued turning toward Snape, "if we were intimate you would be accustomed to my touch. I'm not asking you to return my gestures Severus, just that you stop flinching away from me."

Snape acknowledged her point with a small nod. "You wished to help," he offered stiffly as he held out an arm and invited Narcissa closer.

Narcissa stepped into the circle of his arm and leaned into him as he started explaining the finer points of cooking.

"Since I don't want to lose my appetite I'm going back to my room," Draco declared. "Call me when the food's done. Oh and Mother? If it tastes bad, you can do the damn dishes!"

* * *

Several nights later Narcissa staggered through a dimly lit muggle park as she fought to support Severus' weight. The people tailing them were getting more serious, Narcissa suspected that they'd placed some sort of tracking charm on them, but she didn't have the leisure to find or remove it. She glanced toward her co-conspirator; Severus wasn't going to be much help in losing them tonight, in truth she was impressed that he was managing to stay on his feet, even with her help.

It had been a bad meeting. How could it be otherwise when the Daily Prophet's headline screamed, "Muggle kills three Death Eaters!" A normal bit of muggle-baiting had gone seriously sour when the victim had turned out to possess some sort of muggle wand that left great gapping holes in the people it was used on. The muggle had managed to defend himself long enough for the Aurors to show up and capture the surviving Deatheathers.

Narcissa imagined that they hadn't made much of an effort to escape. Who in their right minds would want to report being beaten by a lowly muggle to the Dark Lord?

Of course the Dark Lord had been looking for someone to vent his fury on and in their absence Severus' failure to produce Draco made him a convenient target.

Narcissa sighed. Even if they dumped their Deatheater robes they couldn't risk trying to lose their shadows among the crowds of muggles. There was a steady trickle of blood coming from the corner of Severus' mouth from biting through his lip when the Cruciatus hit him in the middle of a breath, his hands were bleeding as well from the crescent shaped wounds his nails had left in his palms and he was shaking violently as his over-taxed nerves continued firing at random. Even if they didn't get accosted by the muggle aurors they would still stand out too much for the tactic to be effective.

At times like this it was easy to forgive Severus for his temper. Even knowing that he was oath bound to ensure Draco's well being it was difficult to watch him being tortured for protecting her son and remain unmoved.

Suddenly Narcissa laughed. "We are supposed to be lovers," she whispered. "There is nothing for them to get suspicious about if you spend the night under _my_ roof and the Aurors haven't found even half of the secret entrances to the Manor yet."

Narcissa tugged Severus' arm more firmly over her shoulder. He made a faint sound of protest and turned pain-glazed eyes toward her.

"One more apparation," Narcissa promised. She cleared her mind and envisioned the abandoned mine shaft several miles from Malfoy Manor. A moment later they were there. Narcissa transfigured a bobby pin into a stick pin and pricked her finger. She pressed the drop of blood against an outcropping of rock. With a low rumble the tunnel shifted to the side to reveal a second passage way. The passage was Malfoy Manor's final escape. Lucius hadn't been able to key it to Narcissa until after Draco's birth when his blood had proved that she was indeed a Malfoy to the ancient wards that hid the passage from discovery.

Once the tunnel closed behind them Narcissa sighed with relief. She quickly cast _Mobilcorpus_ on Snape then she started the long walk to Malfoy Manor; she hadn't dared cast the spell when she might have needed her wand free to defend them. The tunnel terminated in the dungeons beneath the manor. "Darri! Morli!" Narcissa called as she stepped into her home.

Two house elves appeared with duel pops, "Mistress is back!" the female, Morli cried in relief.

Narcissa smiled warmly. Within a month of her marriage she'd won over all the Malfoy house elves. She'd always been unhappy that Draco had chosen to follow his father's example and looked at kindness as a sign of weakness rather than as the useful tool she knew it to be. "Yes dears, I'm home. Would you please see to Professor Snape? He's had a terrible time of it tonight. You all know how the Dark Lord gets."

* * *

Snape woke slowly the following afternoon, the room he found himself in was unfamiliar but it wasn't a cell that combined with the simple fact that he had woken up meant his day was off to a considerably better start than he'd anticipated.

He didn't remember leaving the Death Eater's meeting. More worrisome yet he couldn't remember much of the meeting itself, just a haze of pain. He could taste the remnants of several potions lingering in his mouth. Automatically he identified them and felt a small measure of relief when the information came to mind easily. He was going to have to start resorting to potions to deaden his nerves soon. If the Dark Lord realized what he was doing he would die but that was preferable to ending up like the Longbottoms.

Snape shuddered. He'd been to see them once afterwards. He owed them that, it had been because of the information he'd given the Dark Lord that they'd been targeted. That day he'd been thankful that Lily Evans was dead; it was much easier to make his apologies to a gravestone than to have to look into her green eyes and know he'd destroyed her. But she got her revenge in the end; her son had her eyes.

Snape glanced out the window and recognized the Malfoy estate. With a scowl he went to find Narcissa to learn why she'd brought them here.

As he slowly made his way down the hall a filthy house elf accosted him. Snape frowned as he recognized the traitorous creature from the House of Black.

"Master Snape sir, Master Snape!" Kreacher called gleefully. "Mudbloods and blood traitors thinking they're so clever, ordering Kreacher not to be speaking or to be seen by anyone living here but Master Snape is not of the household. Master Snape is being a visitor." Kreacher seemed practically bursting with malicious pride at having out smarted his current master. "Filthy muggle-lovers, destroying the Mistress' things. But Kreacher remembered. Kreacher remembered the little golden Miss. So beautiful; like the sun. Kreacher remembers the little miss begging to be allowed to try on the Mistress' jewelry. The Mistress would have wanted her pretties to go to the little Miss, not to be thrown out by her ungrateful blood-traitor son! Kreacher was a good house elf. Kreacher brought the pretties to the little Miss, but the filthy little muggle-lover orders Kreacher to steal the locket back and Kreacher must obey. But Master Snape isn't one of _them_, Master Snape killed the head filthy muggle-lover. Master Snape can stop Kreacher from being forced to break his Mistress' heart."

"You took a locket from the Order's Headquarters here?" Snape demanded as he glared down at the house elf. "And Potter wants it back badly enough to send you here?"

"Yes, yes."

"Show it to me," Snape ordered.

Kreacher dug into a pouch at his waist and produced a locket engraved with Slytherin's crest. "Master Snape will help Kreacher?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, I'll stop you. I rather think you've done enough damage," Snape said. "_Petrificus Spiritus_," He watched dispassionately as the creature clutched its throat and suffocated, it's lungs frozen and incapable of drawing air.

Once it was done Snape cast another spell on the locket that had dropped from Kreacher's hand. Lingering traces of darkness clung to it but the soul fragment it had housed was long gone. Slowly Snape reached out and picked up the locket. "So this is why He took such pains with Regulus Black's death," Snape said to himself.

After a few moments Snape gave the body a considering look. He summoned parchment with a flick of his wand and wrote: "Take more care when choosing who you send on your errands." He affixed the note to Kreacher's hand then levitated the creature's body and went to look for a floo.

"What is this?" Narcissa demanded crossly upon seeing Snape.

"Potter apparently felt it was a good idea to place this creature in a position to betray him a second time," Snape explained.

Narcissa took a second look at the dead house elf. "So he is Auntie's elf. I assumed he'd been killed for arranging Sirus' death."

"You know how Gryffindors are," Snape said nonchalantly.

"What was he up to?" Narcissa asked with mild curiosity.

Snape laughed bitterly. "Apparently Regulus Black was much more competent than any of us gave him credit for. Kreacher found Slytherin's locket in among your Aunt's belongings. It hasn't housed any part of Voldemort's soul for over a decade; it must have been him who destroyed it. Albus was sorely wounded attempting to retrieve a Horcrux Regulus Black had already destroyed, even with the evidence sitting in my hand I have trouble believing it."

"Regulus probably manipulated someone else into taking the consequences for him," Narcissa said carelessly. "He was always good at that, well up until the end. I always thought the Dark Lord's punishment was a bit harsh for him having gone soft over a muggle child."

Snape gave Narcissa a pointed look and she stepped out of the room while he activated the floo and sent Kreacher's body spinning back to #12 Grimmauld Pl.

"Should I prepare for visitors?" Narcissa asked when Snape stepped out of the room a moment later.

"What Gryffindor could resist sticking his head in a noose?" Snape replied and they traded predatory grins.

* * *

Five days later the wards at Malfoy Manor began screaming. Snape was surprised that Potter had delayed long enough to devised a plan rather than immediately rushing into danger. He was reluctantly impressed when he found Potter and Weasley in the Malfoy's front hall, within the ancient Manor's primary lines of defense.

As soon as Ron spotted Snape and Narcissa he cast a quick spell and the room was filled with a cacophony of noise that Snape recognized as one of the obnoxious sorts of muggle music his younger neighbors enjoyed annoying him with. Snape quickly realized that the Gryffindors were using the noise as a cheap trick to compensate for their inadequate ability to spell cast wordlessly.

Cheap trick or not it was effective. Still Narcissa was a much more able second for Snape than her son had been. After the first few minutes he gritted his teeth and surrendered to the necessity of trusting her with their joint defense. Narcissa's connection to Malfoy Manor bolstered her magical strength. The two Gryffindors were having little luck until what Snape first thought was a stray shot from Harry's wand destroyed a gargoyle overlooking the Hall. Then Narcissa cried out in anger and the boys traded a satisfied smirk.

"Narcissa?" Snape asked.

"The defenses for this area of the Mansion were all tied into that statue," Narcissa cried.

Even with the statue destroyed and the noise covering the Gryffindors' spell casting the two boys were still slowly being driven out of the Mansion. Snape sneered at them in disdain. "A poor showing Potter. Have you learned nothing?"

Then one of Malfoy's house elves popped in. "Mistress! Is bad children destroying the mansion!"

"What?" Narcissa exclaimed. "Deal with them!"

"They is being wizards, house elves can no attack wizards."

"Contain them, you're allowed to do that!"

"We is trying, but Dobby is being a very bad elf. He be opening doors as fast as we be closing them."

"So Potter, you're nothing more than a distraction," Snape said.

"I wanted to be the one to go after you, murderer," Harry spat.

Snape's teeth gritted. "And you'll come to regret that decision boy." His next spell coiled around Harry's shields until it found a flaw and struck.

Harry fell to his knees. Ron stepped in front of his friend; he looked scared. Then Dobby appeared. "Is found! Time to go!" The bizarrely dressed House Elf exclaimed. He grabbed both boys and popped away with them, blithely bypassing the anti-apparation wards.

Narcissa turned to her house elves. "I thought you were bound to remain neutral in Wizarding matters?"

"We is," Darri said. "But Dobby is being a free elf. He can do as he likes. We's learning from you to be taking sides against the Lord Malfoy on the sly. Dobby be taking that one step further when he be protecting Harry Potter. Now he be free."

"Hmpf, I was expecting this game to last for more than one round," Snape commented.

* * *

**Interlude – Search and Destory**

**Earlier**

"Ready Harry?"

"Ready Ron."

"You two be careful," Hermione said. "We're only assuming that Narcissa Malfoy and Snape won't have a horde of Death Eaters in there with them."

"We'll be fine," Ron assured her. "It's not like we have to win the fight or anything. Just keep the Greasy Git and Malfoy's mother busy for a bit."

"Harry Potter and his Weasley are ready?" Dobby asked. "Dobby is thinking that this is a bad idea, but if Harry Potter says it must be done…"

"It does," Harry said. "If Voldemort gets that locket back Professor Dumbledore will have died for nothing."

"Then we is going," Dobby said extending his hands to the two boys. All three disappeared with a loud crack.

"Everyone remember the plan," Hermione lectured. "We don't want Harry and Ron to be forced to fight a moment longer than necessary. I'll destroy the artifacts Dobby has told us about so Mrs. Malfoy can't use the Manor's magic against Harry and Ron. Ginny, Neville and Luna start looking for the locket immediately, don't worry about being neat. Fred and George-"

"Yes, we know. We're the Beaters-"

"-to your seeker. We'll watch your back. Stop worrying-"

"-You'll get wrinkles. Then we'll have to-"

"-tease Ronikins about dating an older woman."

"Dobby is back!" the house elf exclaimed. The teens locked wrists; Dobby to Hermione to George to Ginny to Fred to Luna to Neville and back to Dobby. Then they were spinning through a swirling sludge of colors. The six teens tumbled to the floor in the Malfoys' master bedroom. "Come, come!" Dobby exclaimed as he grabbed Hermione again.

The twins took up stations at the door while the other three set to tearing the room apart.

They tore out drawers, up-ended boxes and flipped the mattress.

"Stops!" a house elf exclaimed. "Yous isn't supposed to be here!"

"I'm sorry but we're looking for a mislaid soul. It's terribly important," Luna apologized politely as she dug through the spilled contents of Narcissa's jewelry box.

"Luna, look." Fred commanded.

"We'll talk," George explained.

The twins each put a hand on the house elf's back and walked her back into the hall. "Now you run along-"

"-We're sorry about the mess-"

"-Not really, but it can't be helped."

"No! Morli is not allowing this!" The house elf snapped her fingers and the door to the room swung shut with a clang like a cell door. "The Mistress will be most unhappy with bad young wizards!"

"Done with this room!" Ginny shouted.

Fred dug a small vile out of his robes and tossed against the wall where it exploded in a burst of fireworks. "Concentrated extract of whiz bang-"

"-Not recommended for indoor use."

The five teens charged into a partially demolished sitting room.

"Bad wizards! Bad!" Morli exclaimed. She popped out and returned with three other house elves.

The teens ignored her while they ran-sacked the sitting room. When they were done George tried to blow up another wall but the house elves' magic contained the explosion.

Dobby and Hermione popped back in. "Moving on now?" Dobby asked.

"It's not in here!" Ginny cried.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the door swung open.

They ran out into the hall.

"What is Dobby doing?" Morli wailed.

"Malfoy's study there," Dobby said.

"Dobby! No!" Morli cried. "How could you?"

"Malfoy and Mr. Draco is evil wizards and Lady Narcissa does nothing to stop them. So wes has to."

"Is not for house elves to be going against their wizards!"

"Dobby is not a Malfoy house elf! Dobby is being free to choose his own wizard and Dobby chooses Harry Potter!"

"Dobby, we're done here," Hermione called and the house elf opened another door for them and so it went.

"Dobby, we is stopping you!" Morli exclaimed.

The twins stepped between the two house elves. "You'll have to-"

"-go through us."

"Bad wizards! Is house elf business! Yous is not involved!"

"But Dobby's our friend," George said.

Dobby smirked at Morli.

"And that makes it our business," Fred finished.

"I found a wall safe." Ginny called.

"Let me try," Neville offered. Hermione and Ginny looked doubtful but stepped back. Neville pressed several tiny seeds into the cracks around the door then he started feeing his magic into the seeds to make them grow. A few frail green stalks sprouted from the cracks then thicker roots and branches until the hinges on the safe buckled from the pressure. "You'd be amazed at where a plant will take root and flourish," Neville said as he reached into the safe. "… I found it! I found it!"

Fred and George bowed to the dismayed house elves. "We hate to ran-sack and run-"

"-but we really must be going."

"Tootles!"


	6. School Day Blues

School Day Blues

Thanks for the feedback: Rageful Jewel, Possum132, Catmint, SBR, allegratree, Kristin, Katharina-B, lafantastiquecrack, Akki no Tama

My apologies about Regis-Regulus in the previous chapter, my brain must not have been working when I was editing. It's been fixed.

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

It was the first of September. Draco slowly crossed the date off on his calendar. He should have been ordering the house elves to pack some last item into his school trunk. He should have been checking the mirror to make sure he'd made the proper impression when he stepped onto the 9 ¾ platform to board the Hogwarts' Express. He should have been anticipating the look of rage on Potter's face when he delivered his first insult of the year. He should have been dusting off his prefect's badge in preparation of another year of terrorizing a fresh crop of firsties. He should have been begging his mother for one last gift to make the other Slytherins green with envy. He should have been looking forward to meeting up with Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy on the train. He should have been scheming with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team to win the House Championship. He should have been preparing for his last and best year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco Malfoy crossed off September first on the hopelessly muggle calendar then turned around and walked back to the room he shared with a traitorous, mostly insane rat of a Gryffindor. Draco crawled back into bed, pulled the covers over his head and went back to sleep.

When he woke up several hours later he kept his eyes closed. He listened for the clacking of train wheels and the chattering voices of his Housemates. Instead he heard the rumble of Muggle autos from the road in front of the flat and a clatter from the kitchen followed by his mother's lilting laugh, indicating that she and Snape were rehearsing acting like a couple again. Draco made a small noise of pained revulsion and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the world that was more than just a horrible nightmare.

Several hours after that a harsh voice dragged Draco back into the real world. "Mr. Malfoy, I've tolerated this nonsense for too long already. It is past noon. Get out of that bed and do something constructive."

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do," Draco whined.

"I am the head of your House," Snape returned. "Stop sulking like a spoiled child."

"Yeah well, neither of us are exactly welcome at Hogwarts anymore so who gives a flying fuck?"

"Get up you self-indulgent little brat."

Draco responded by throwing the first thing that came to hand, a book from his nightstand, at Snape.

The book hit the wall beside Snape's head. A tense silence filled the room. A few moments later the door was shut just a bit too firmly.

Draco wound the blankets more tightly around himself and went back to sleep.

"Draco-sweetie?" Narcissa called as she sat down on the edge of her son's bed. Delicately she started peeling the blankets away until she unburied a tousled blond head. "Darling you have to get up."

"Leave me alone," Draco whined.

"I know you miss your friends sweetie-"

"I miss my life!" Draco snapped as he sat up. "I miss having a life. Instead I'm waiting for the Dark Lord or the Auroras to kill me while you and Snape make kissy faces. It's not fair!"

Narcissa stood up and took a step back. "You sound like a Gryffindor; bleating about fairness," she said coolly.

Draco's mouth dropped open. He stared at his mother in shock and outrage.

"Life isn't fair," Narcissa said. "Every Slytherin knows that; that's why we cheat. We do not lie about, whinging about the unfairness of it all. Now you were investigating the possibility that Casopia Farr's brother might have had a bastard child before his death in case that squib girl Severus found is a dead end, correct?"

"All right, I'm getting up," Draco sighed.

* * *

Narcissa watched her son as he thumbed through eighty-year-old back issues of the Daily Prophet's gossip column. Draco wasn't shamelessly wallowing in his misfortunes any more but she could still see that his depression had taken a sharp turn for the worse.

'Little wonder in that,' Narcissa thought with a small shake of her head. 'Just look at the company he has to keep.' Peter Pettigrew was obsessed with seeking absolution from a dead man and Severus had never possessed a cheerful disposition. Even as a first year he'd been a grim and studious child, so determined to win his place in the Wizarding World that he missed out on the wonder of being at Hogwarts, which was a magical place even for children raised in the Wizarding World. Given the severe restrictions placed on Draco's freedom, their precarious situation and the atmosphere of this place it was natural that Draco was in poor spirits, the start of the school year was only compounding his problems.

As for herself, Narcissa felt alive for the first time in years. If not for her son's discontent and her growing concern for Severus' health she would be having the time of her life. This was what she'd been born for! During her days at Hogwarts she'd schemed, manipulated and maneuvered to win Lucius Malfoy's regard. No easy task considering he was four years her senior. But the prize she'd fought so hard for turned sour. After her marriage she'd languished in boredom playing petty games such as winning the house elves' loyalty away from her husband but when any real problems arose, Lucius would insist that she leave it to him. By the time he landed himself in prison she'd almost forgotten how to take care of herself but the danger to her son had been the kick she needed. And now she was fully involved in the game.

Spying and snooping for Severus. Scheming against the Dark Lord. Manipulating Bellatrix into helping her despite Bella's adulation of the Dark Lord. Keeping both the Aurors and Death Eaters befuddled as to her movements not to mention the Order of the Phoenix. It made her blood run quicker. It sharpened both her wits and her senses. Her magic was crackling at her fingertips. The duel with the Potter and Weasley boy had been electric. She'd told Severus that he needed her as much as she needed him but it wasn't until the moment that he surrendered his defenses to her that she realized that he might truly come to regard her as an equal partner. He hadn't enjoyed trusting her, but he'd done it.

Narcissa only wished that there was a way to lift Draco's spirits.

'Perhaps a distraction?' Narcissa pursed her lips as she thought back to her sister Andromeda's endless ramblings about Muggle culture. After several minutes she gave it up as a waste of time as she'd never actually paid attention to Andy's embarrassing little hobby. Narcissa's gaze settled on Snape. 'Why should I bother with recollecting Andy's outdated, second-hand stories when I have an expert in Muggles sitting just across the room?'

Of course it was important to consider one's methodology when securing co-operation. Batting her eyelashes and leaning up against him helplessly was a marvelous way of annoying Severus. He was too suspicious to take any pleasure in flirting; he automatically assumed she was making fun of him. Bargaining would be the best method of obtaining Severus' assistance however there was little he cared about outside of their efforts against the Dark Lord these days and she was already fully committed to that effort. Blackmail was similarly pointless.

Narcissa sighed. She was simply going to have to try reasoning with the man and where was the fun in that? She pouted for a moment.

"Something the matter Narcissa?" Pettigrew asked.

"It's just that we've all been cooped up in here all day," she complained.

"You know what day it is," Snape stated.

Draco's shoulders slumped.

"Half the Wizarding World will be out celebrating having rid themselves of their offspring for another school term," Snape continued.

"We could do something Mugglish," Narcissa suggested. "Just to get out of this room. What do they do for entertainment?"

"Lily took James to a Movings once," Pettigrew offered.

"A Movings? Whatever is that?" Narcissa laughed.

"A waste of time," Snape replied with a dark frown at Pettigrew. "And it is a Motion Picture."

Pettigrew ignored Snape. "They're like our portraits only they tell a story," he explained, happy to have Narcissa's attention. "Actually James was so taken with the thing he tried to persuade several of the portraits at Hogwarts to put on a play so we'd have our own Movings."

"A waste of time sounds like exactly what we need," Narcissa declared. Draco perked up slightly at the prospect of getting out. Narcissa smiled conspiratorially at her son.

"We don't have time for frivolous nonsense," Snape stated.

"I've been looking at these books for so long it's all blurring together," Draco said. "If I keep going I might miss something important."

"I think I saw one of those places when I was finding new spots to apparate in to," Pettigrew said. "I could take you."

"You're asking for trouble," Snape said. The other three started at him sulkily. "This is mutiny you realize."

"You could come along," Narcissa suggested. "We probably need someone to keep us out of trouble."

"And I thought I was done with chaperoning miscreants," Snape sighed then took one last shot at dissuading them. "You don't have any proper Muggle clothing Narcissa."

"I'll transfigure my robes once we're away from the flat," Narcissa replied easily.

"I'm going to regret this," Snape surrendered.

* * *

"Mother!" Draco exclaimed upon seeing what his mother had transfigured her robes into.

Narcissa twirled around cheerfully ignoring her son's outrage. "Appropriately Mugglish Severus?" she asked.

Snape hesitated. Narcissa had used Draco's jeans and jumper as the base model for what muggle clothing should look like, but her jeans were fairly form fitting as was the thin, blue sweater she'd conjured. "There are some Muggles who dress thus…" he said cautiously.

"Then let's be off," Narcissa interrupted as she took Snape's arm.

Draco and Pettigrew fell in behind them.

"She's er… um… not what I expected." Pettigrew stammered.

"If you don't stop looking at her I'll hex you," Draco hissed.

* * *

Snape purchased four tickets for the muggle movie theater while wondering how in the world he'd gotten dragged into this situation. He felt certain that it had only happened because he had allowed Narcissa Malfoy to gather momentum and resolved not to let that happen again unless he'd properly directed her momentum.

Snape surveyed his little group with distaste. Draco had drawn himself up haughtily and was glaring at any muggle who came too close. The Muggles were edging nervously away from Pettigrew, giving him looks as if they feared he were a disease carrier. Narcissa was gaily scandalizing her son by initiating conversation with the Muggles.

Narcissa threw back her head and laughed at something the Muggle said and Snape realized that he didn't particularly like her paying attention to the Muggles either. Really, she was making a spectacle and certain she was drawing too much attention to herself. He scowled darkly at several of the men competing for Narcissa's attention and they quickly backed off. Snape allowed himself a small smirk at the effectiveness of his glare and, without his consciously thinking about it, his hand settled on the small of Narcissa's back as he guided her into the theater. He chose a seat with his back against the wall and sat down with an air of doing this only under protest.

Draco immediately began complaining about the threadbare seats, dirty floors and close proximity to Muggles. "Oh stop being a wet blanket," Narcissa reprimanded him. "This is all part of the experience."

Pettigrew eyed a couple in the next row's popcorn covetously. He waited until both had their hands in the tub then transformed with a pop and ran up the woman's leg, jumped into the bucket and bit the man's hand. They screamed, popcorn, bucket and rat went flying and several other moviegoers jumped up in alarm. Wormtail contentedly munched on the spilled popcorn.

"Why aren't they talking to me?" Draco demanded when the movie began.

"It's a recording," Snape explained briefly.

"Ah, more like one of our photographs than our portraits," Narcissa said. "A photograph with sound, how clever of them."

"How does the background change? That's not a real spell! No self-respecting wizard would act like that!" Draco's scathing commentary and naïve question about the movie became increasingly cheerful and superior as the story proceeded.

Snape sat in his seat glaring at the screen with a look of disdain and boredom.

Wormtail reappeared with a half-eaten candy bar. "You should try some of this stuff," He told Narcissa. "Nearly as good as Honeydukes'." He transformed into a rat again and went back to scavenging. His progress was marked by shrieks and screams in the audience.

Narcissa smiled at the success of her plan; all three of her companions had been distracted from their respective depressions.

* * *

**Interlude – A Seed takes Root**

The 2003 Hogwarts Welcoming Feast was a sad affair. For the first time in the memory of both staff and students Albus Dumbledore was not in attendance. His chair sat empty at the center of the raised table. The empty seat quelled any speculation at Remus Lupin's return.

Dumbledore's seat was also far from the only empty place in the Great Hall. The returning students only filled a fraction of the seats at the four long house tables. The fact that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the most powerful and respected member of the Wizarding community, had died on the grounds of the school made it impossible for the staff to assure the parents that their children would be safe at Hogwarts. A number of Muggleborn had been pulled from all the houses as their parents tried to cut contact with the Wizarding World altogether.

Brave, definite Gryffindor had lost almost it's entire seventh year class to Fred and George Weasley's example but over all was the best represented House. Loyal Hufflepuff had been the hardest hit with many students choosing to face the coming war at their families' sides. Ravenclaw's intellectuals were divided between those who refused to interrupt their schooling, those who felt there was more to be learned by observing the war first hand and those who felt that any learning would be irrelevant if one died and chose to lay low. The Slytherins who had returned were regarded with suspicion and distrust. The other students wondered if they'd returned to act as spies or possibly to commit murder as Draco had done.

All of the students were agitated but the Slytherins seemed especially upset.

"What else can we do? Go to Slughorn?" Pansy asked. "We don't have any currency with him. We aren't famous, we aren't particularly talented at anything, at most our parents could be considered infamous if they weren't so over-shadowed by their cohorts. Why would he help us?"

"He's the head of Slytherin," Gregory Goyle said.

"He's not Professor Snape!" Pansy said.

"Professor Snape's one of them!" Blaise Zabini hissed.

"So are most of our parents," Pansy replied. "It doesn't make them bad people, they just picked what they thought was the winning side."

"I still think You-Know-Who's gonna win," Vincent Crabbe said glumly.

"Even if He wins it doesn't mean his followers win anything of value," Pansy replied. "It doesn't even guarantee them their lives. I told you what Lady Malfoy said. Do you want to be the next target for His temper?"

"No," Crabbe replied.

"It was a rhetorical question dummy," Pansy rolled her eyes. "None of us want to die. None of us want the Dark Mark. We all know what happened to Draco. The undisputed Prince of Slytherin since his fourth year but to the Dark Lord he was just a sacrificial pawn. If we take the Dark Mark the most we can hope for out of life is that He never notices us. I was sorted into Slytherin because I'm ambitious, I don't want to spend my life fading into the woodwork."

"It's a valid survival strategy," Blaise argued. "I'm not throwing in with anyone. I'm just going to sit this out as a neutral party."

"That's fine for you," Pansy said. "Your parents and grandparents were neutral too. If we don't follow in our parents' footsteps the Dark Lord will assume we're against him."

"But doing this?" Goyle objected. "It's – it's Gryffindor!"

"Finding allies who'll take the brunt of the damage is perfectly Slytherin," Pansy retorted. "You need to stick with your strengths Greg, which means leave the thinking to me."

"I wish Professor Snape was here," Millicent Bulstrode said. "I know he's a Death Eater, but he never tried talking us into following You-Know-Who. He never really told us what we should do, but he'd talk to you about all the options and the associated costs."

The other students nodded glumly. Professor Snape had cared about all the students in Slytherin. Professor Slughorn didn't care what House a student was in, all he cared about was whether or not he thought they were going places that could advance him by association.

Rubeus Hagrid entered the Great Hall through a side entrance. "The first years have arrived Headmaster – Sorry 'bout that – I mean Headmistresss McGonagall." Hagrid gave a bellow-like sigh and wiped at suddenly teary eyes as he settled into his place at the raised table.

McGonagall handed the Sorting Hat to Pomona Sprout. "Just give them the bit about the Houses being their families while at Hogwarts and about the House points then bring them in to be sorted," she said softly. "Merlin knows there aren't many this year."

Professor Sprout nodded sadly. She took the battered old had and sat it on the centrally located stool then went out to the foyer. A few minutes later she threw open the huge double doors and led in seventeen nervous first years.

"We expected a small class but…" Professor Flitwick trailed off shaking his head in disbelief.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "A number of the parents felt Hogwarts was too much of a target. I've received many letters politely suggesting that it might be for the best if their children were to continue home schooling for another few years or perhaps attend one of the smaller schools for a year or two before transferring to Hogwarts."

"And the Muggleborn?" Sinistra asked.

"I had to explain the dangers they could potentially be facing," McGonagall sighed. "Young Miss Lathe is the only one whose parents allowed her to accept our invitation and that was only because she's been manifesting wild magic quite often and they don't know what to do about her."

At the Gryffindor table Neville fussed with his new prefect's badge uncomfortably. "Me, a prefect, who'd've imagined," he said to Ginny, who was seated across the table. "Of course it's only by default, what with Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone gone."

"Come on Neville, Harry asked us to keep the DA club going. It's more important than ever for us to improve our Defense skills. Even if Remus is teaching DADA again we still need to practice working together." Ginny glanced around cautiously and lowered her voice. "And we need to have a group ready to support Harry if he needs it. The adults don't realize that this effects us too, we don't want to be protected and kept in the dark."

"My Gran doesn't think I can do anything right," Neville sighed. "Even if I did get a decent number of OWLS."

"Oh stop that," Ginny said. "We're depending on you."

The last student; Persephone Zabini; Blaise's kid sister, was sorted into Hufflepuff accompanied by her older sibling's loud, almost definite cheers.

Then Headmistress McGonagall stood to make the announcements. "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I am Minerva McGonagall and I will be acting as Headmistress this year. Due to a lack of qualified applicants I will also continue teaching Transfiguration. Professor Horace Slughorn has returned for another year as our Potions instructor and will be assuming the duties of Slytherin Head of House. Professor Remus Lupin has returned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you know Professor Lupin is a werewolf, he is also the only applicant for the position. In response to parents' complaints we've made the class optional. Professor Lupin will also serve as the Head of Gryffindor this year. Thank you for your attention."

After the feast Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe quietly followed the Gryffindors to their tower. Pansy caught up to Ginny who had taken up the rear to catch any straggling First Years. "Weasley, we'd like a word with you and Longbottom once you've dealt with the Firsties," she said quietly.

Ginny would have tripped over her own feet except for Pansy catching her arm. The redheaded Gryffindor stared at the three Slytherin seventh years in disbelief.

"Yes I'm serious. Yes it's important," Pansy said. "Will you hear us out?"

"The library, fifteen minutes," Ginny replied. As she walked away she touched the enchanted coin in her pocket and incanted a soft spell to summon Luna as well.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

"I don't know what she wanted, but I'm curious. If it's a trap we'll just kick their arses," Ginny whispered as she led Neville and Luna into the library.

Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting at one of the central tables. When Ginny, Neville and Luna came in Pansy made eye contact with Ginny then got up and led the two boys to a more discreet table hidden among the stacks.

Ginny shrugged and followed them.

"Good, Dumbledore's Army is still active," Pansy remarked as she nodded to Luna. "We want to join."

Ginny blinked, her mouth dropped open but nothing came out. Neville wasn't in much better shape.

"Aren't you all Death Eaters?" Luna asked innocently.

"Not yet," Pansy replied. "Not ever if we got our way."

"Why?" Ginny managed.

Pansy sighed. "I'd rather be stabbed in the front than in the back," she said.

"I don't understand," Ginny said.

"It's about Draco," Pansy explained. "Even though he arranged for Professor Dumbledore to get killed he's persona non gratis with You-Know-Who. The Dark Lord is insane, there's no pleasing Him and we don't feel like being killed on the whims of a mad-man."

When the other three looked doubtful Pansy stamped her foot in exasperation. "Look, we don't want him to win. We don't want to spend the rest of our lives cowering and writhing for His amusement. Our parents are Death Eaters; we know what it's like and we want something better."

"Why should we believe you?" Ginny asked.

"I heard a rumor that Potter sees through You-Know-Who's eyes in his dreams; ask him if there's any future in being branded as a Death Eater," Pansy challenged.


	7. The Fifth Horcrux

**The Fifth Horcrux**

**Disclaimer:** Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

Thanks for the corrections: Catmint, duj

Notes: Sorry about the long delay, this chapter just didn't want to write. For quite awhile I had myself convinced that it was much too early for them to find another Horcrux, but at the same time everything else I came up with just felt like filler.

* * *

"You cheated," Wormtail accused. "You moved that marble when I wasn't looking."

Draco glanced across Muggle Chinese checker board and tried to look innocent. "If you weren't looking how can you prove I moved it?"

"I know where it was before I looked away and it's not there now," Wormtail objected.

"And I say your memory is faulty," Draco responded.

Wormtail scowled and sulked for several turns then exclaimed. "Narcissa, Snape I know you've gotta pretend to be a couple but..."

Draco jerked around his eyes outraged. Wormtail quickly moved several marbles.

"You really are much too gullible, Draco," Snape remarked without looking up from his notes. "Narcissa, are you quite certain Borkin told you everything he knew of Riddle's world travels?"

"Severus-dear, the man would have handed me his mother's head on a plate if I fluttered my eyelashes at him while I asked; he wasn't holding out on me."

"We're running short on leads," Snape said quietly. He pulled a pocket watch out of his coat and glanced at the single hand. "And Potter has managed to go two months without placing himself in mortal peril, thus it is quite obvious that they haven't had any success either."

Narcissa leaned over Snape's shoulder to get a better look at the watch, her hand slid down from his shoulder to his chest. "When did you manage to place a tracing spell on the Potter boy?" she asked.

"During our confrontation at Godric's Hollow, I should have done this years ago," Snape remarked.

Draco snickered at the thought of Snape with a clock marking when Potter was breaking the curfew. "The Golden Trio would have still been in detention three years after they graduated," he remarked.

Traces of a smug expression appeared on Snape's face, verifying that he certainly would have taken unfair advantage of the knowledge.

"Peter, could you investigate the Rosier Ancestral Manor?" Narcissa suggested. "The family has been in the Dark Lord's service since his Hogwarts days."

"Sure thing 'Cissa," Wormtail agreed quickly. When he looked up to smile at her Draco shifted another marble on the game board.

"All of Ravenclaw's descendants were dead ends," Snape commented. "Draco, you found mention of a secret vault; focus your research there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll start tomorrow," the blond boy said. "Once I finish demonstrating my superiority to the Gryffindor rat."

"You know it'll just be that much sweeter when I win, don't you snake-brat?" Wormtail retorted.

Ten minutes later Draco 'accidentally' knocked over the game board before Wormtail could win and swore that he'd finish beating the older man the next night.

Narcissa shook her head at her son's antics and bid everyone a good night.

"You know," Wormtail said softly after the Malfoys had left. "Sometimes life's almost good again."

"Don't get too attached to it," Snape replied.

"I know," Wormtail said. "We don't deserve this."

* * *

Several days later Wormtail stood outside the door to the flat rubbing his hands together nervously. He hadn't learned anything new about the remaining Horcruxes but he had learned of a plot to take Lucius Malfoy from prison and present him to the Dark Lord.

Wormtail knew that Lucius being given to the Dark Lord would only work in their favor; given access to the original target of his rage the Dark Lord's interest in Draco Malfoy would wane. It wouldn't disappear completely; Draco had defied the Dark Lord and Voldemort would never allow a challenge to his authority to go unanswered, but Draco would drop on his list of priorities. Malfoy Sr. would most likely replace Snape as the Dark Lord's preferred whipping-boy; assuming that the Dark Lord didn't simply kill him out of hand; and that could only help. Snape said he could deal with the Cruciatus and, truth be told, he didn't seem to be suffering from the after-effects anymore, but everyone knew that the human mind couldn't cope with that sort of pain for too long; the Longbottoms were proof of that.

Still Lucius Malfoy was Narcissa's husband and Narcissa was such a nice, friendly person. It was hard for Wormtail to remember that she was a Slytherin. Now that he'd gotten to know her she reminded him a lot of her cousin Sirius only less brash and impulsive. Narcissa deserved to know what was planned for her husband.

'But what could they do to help?' Wormtail thought. The Horcruxes were their top priority. Snape's resources were being stretched to the limit keeping them ahead of the Dark Lord and the Aurors. They didn't have time to go around protecting unrepentant Deatheaters; besides, Lucius Malfoy was a bastard and his family would be better off with him dead. 'Wouldn't it be kinder not to get Narcissa's hopes up?'

'Course Narcissa and Snape are both better at this sort of thing than me,' Wormtail thought. 'They might be able to think of something I haven't and Snape's too cold-hearted to let Narcissa do anything that would screw us up no matter how much she might want to. Besides; she might not even be here today, then I could put it off.'

But that wasn't to be; both Snape and Narcissa were in the kitchen.

"Er - I heard something," Wormtail said. Snape turned on the smaller man eagerly. "Not about the Horcruxes," Wormtail clarified, "about Lucius Malfoy."

Snape looked disappointed. Narcissa looked mildly curious.

"Some of the Deatheaters are planning on breaking him out and making a present of him to Voldemort."

"Perhaps I should offer them my assistance," Snape said thoughtfully.

"Did you hear anything of their timetable?" Narcissa asked. "I think it would look better if I started divorce proceedings before the situation changes. You know Lucius, he's a silver-tongued devil and given the chance he might persuade the Dark Lord that someone else was to blame for his failure."

Snape frowned, "You are correct; it might be better if he stays where he's at. We can't deny that you have Death Eater connections. The Order would believe that one of those social connections might have leaked word of your husband's imminent 'rescue' to you. If you passed this information on to them it would open a channel for me to pass them other information; Potter is too unreliable; he and his little fan club have distanced themselves from anything resembling a responsible adult."

Narcissa pouted. "If I do that they might expect me to keep 'those' lines open; I wouldn't be able to divorce Lucius without revealing that my ties to the Death Eaters aren't simply through my husband."

"You still have Draco and your sister," Snape pointed out. "Besides, it isn't important that you renounce the Malfoy name; only that Draco does. Bellatrix wants an heir to the Black name; nothing more."

"Lucius has been a weight around my neck for too long," Narcissa complained. "I _want_ to cut myself free of him."

"It gains us nothing," Snape said. His hand brushed against a pan on the stove.

Narcissa hesitated a moment then caught his arm and drew it away. "It's all about appearances Severus. We have to pay attention to the _details_ or they'll give _you_ away. The order and the brighter Aurors might recognize that Lucius is disgraced as a Death Eater and consider my divorcing him nothing more than distancing myself from the stench of failure but to the average Wizard Lucius Malfoy is the most notorious Death Eater in recent memory; they'll see me divorcing him as a clear indication that I do not share his loyalties. I'm the only one of us who may walk freely through Diagon Alley; I have to maintain appearances."

"Take the information to the Order," Snape instructed. "Kingsley Shacklebolt is relatively unprejudiced against Slytherins. Tell him that you will pass along any other information that you hear but that you intend to end your marriage; let them tell you if they think you could be a useful agent without Lucius' connections."

Narcissa smiled happily as she accepted the compromise. Wormtail quickly left the kitchen as he vowed to never forget that Narcissa Malfoy was every inch a Slytherin.

* * *

An urgent chiming woke Snape. He snatched the pocket watch off of the bedside table and flipped it open. The watch's single hand pointed directly to 'In Mortal Peril."

As Snape hurriedly pulled on his cloths he shouted for Wormtail. The disgraced Gryffindor met Snape in the livingroom moments later. A sleepy Draco trailed behind him. "Is it time?" Wormtail asked.

Snape snorted. "Potter's either stumbled across one of the Horcruxes or suffered a Quidditch accident. His luck is truly a thing to marvel at." Snape turned to Draco. "Go back to bed."

"But I-" Draco began resentfully.

"Malfoy, you will stay in this flat until I give you permission to leave, this does impinge upon your unbreakable vow." Snape turned toward the door then hesitated. "If staying here endangers your life you may leave," he added.

"What does that mean?" Draco demanded. "Do you think someone will find us?"

Snape laughed darkly. "I was more concerned with the possibility of your starving," he said and swept out. Wormtail jogged after him.

Once they were a safe distance from the flat Snape grabbed Wormtail's arm and apparated them both to railway station near Harry's location. From there they followed the signal to a ramshackled muggle structure; a weathered sign proclaimed it to be St. Thomas' Orphanage. "As always the brat has managed to somehow stumble into the Dark Lord's path," Snape said as he realized that this had to have been the orphanage Tom Riddle grew up in; the air was heavy with dark magic.

"Two Horcruxes; two of us," Wormtail grinned and for a moment Snape saw the boy he'd known in this ruin of a man. "Wish me luck."

"Don't screw-up," Snape said. Two Horcruxes and then they would have to trust Potter to fulfill his destiny and destroy Voldemort and the seventh fragment of his black soul.

Wormtail transformed then scurried inside. It wasn't long before he caught up with the Gryffindor Trio.

"Focusing on locations where Voldemort might have hidden the Horcruxes was brilliant Ron," Hermione said.

Ron flushed and stammered something about not being able to figure out where the muggle orphanage was without Hermione.

Harry grinned at his two friends.

"Well this is definitely the place," Hermione said briskly. "Let's call in the Order and let them take care of things."

"We're not going to look for it ourselves?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley this is serious business; not some school prank. If we have a chance to bring in experts like Tonks or Moody we should take it," Hermione argued.

"I hate to rain on your parade Hermione, but I don't think we have the time," Harry said. "Snape's outside."

Ron and Hermione flattened themselves against either side of a window and peered out superstitiously. "With the three of us I think we could capture him," Hermione said. "He ought to be questioned; some of the things he's done just don't make any sense!"

"He may not be the only Death Eater out there," Harry said cautiously.

Ron nodded. "You've seen Malfoy and his goons around school; they travel in packs."

"We go after the Horcrux first," Harry decided. "After we've got it Hermione; you take it back to the Order. Ron; you feel up to a fight?"

Ron nodded. "The Horcrux first; then Snape if we can manage it," he said.

Unnoticed a rat with a silver paw slunk along behind them.

As the trio advanced Hermione dropped back a few paces; she knew she couldn't compete with the boy's Quidditch-honed reflexes and that the extra second or two she gained by letting them take the lead could be used to access her encyclopedic store of knowledge should they come across anything resilient to the boys' normal spells.

Ron divided his attention between watching their surroundings and watching Harry. He knew there was a good chance that Harry would be the first to spot a threat and often the most efficient strategy for Ron was to bolster Harry's first spell while he located the threat for himself.

Harry scanned their path intently; he knew the Horcrux was more important and potentially more dangerous than Snape, but the man's presence had Harry keyed up. They'd fought so often in the last few months; Snape seemed to just show up where ever Harry was.

Sometimes Harry thought Snape was easier to hate than even Voldemort. Hating Voldemort for being evil felt like hating the wind for blowing. Snape had betrayed and murdered a man who had trusted him and given him a second chance when no one else would have.

Harry had known that Snape couldn't be trusted right from the start, for all they knew the slippery snake could have been working with Quirrell; if Snape had really been against Voldemort back then how did they explain Voldemort taking him back? Or maybe he'd been playing both sides all along; just waiting for the chance to do something to turn the tide one way or the other and claim glory on the winning side. Harry's expression turned fierce; Snape had dealt the light side a devastating blow with his betrayal but he wouldn't allow Albus Dumbledore's hopes for their world to die with him.

A child screamed in pain and terror. The Gryffindors glanced around the abandoned building wildly; then suddenly it wasn't abandoned.

A terrifying figure in a Death Eater's mask and robes used a levitation charm to viciously hurtle a small girl into a group of cowering children then he and his fellows respectfully pulled back to clear a path. Tom Riddle strode confidently into the room. His hood and mask were thrown back, leaving his face visible; he was still young, handsome and charismatic; he _looked _like he should have been the hero of the piece.

Upon seeing his former ward the orphanage director seemed to regain some of his courage. "Tom, what is the meaning of this?" the old man demanded.

"There is no 'Tom' old fool; I am Lord Voldemort and you will kneel before me!" Voldemort commanded.

"I'll do no such thing!" the man exclaimed.

Voldemort smirked and twirled his wand. The orphanage director came to attention like a marionette. Voldemort's eyes settled on the small girl who was whimpering fearfully. "Kill her," he ordered.

The little girl stared up at her caretaker uncomprehendingly as he walked over to her. He grabbed her by the throat and lift her off the floor. Voldemort watched in satisfaction as the child gasped and writhed in the old man's grip. Once her body hung limply from his hands Voldemort released the orphanage director from the Imperius Curse.

The old man gasped in horror as he became aware of what he'd done. He lay the girl on the floor and began trying to resuscitate her. The Death Eaters laughed at his futile effort.

"I think the next one should be a bit more bloody," Voldemort declared.

"No! No more!" the man cried. He threw himself on the floor at Voldemort's feet. "Please Tom, I'm begging you! They're just children!"

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted. When the man had finished screaming Voldemort continued in a calm, conversational voice, "I told you; I am Lord Voldemort."

"L-lord V-voldemort, I b-beg you," the old man stammered.

Voldemort smiled evilly. "I have decided to be merciful old fool; you won't be required to participate; just watch. After all my Death Eaters need their fun."

At a gesture from Voldemort his masked followers raised their wands and soon the walls rang with the children's screams.

"How could you? They're just children," the old man said, his expression slack from shock.

"You should feel honored," Voldemort laughed. "This will be the first place to bare my mark."

Harry hadn't learned Occlumency during his fifth year but he had become very familiar with the feeling of having his mind attacked. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted. Several statues in the room exploded from the force of the undirected spell.

When Harry blinked the abandoned building was back but there were dozens of venomous snakes slithering toward him and his friends.

/Back off/ Harry hissed commandingly.

The snakes hesitated; one rose it's head off the floor and twisted to face Harry. /We have been charged with protecting this-s place. All intruders-s mus-st die./

/No," Harry replied firmly. /You're being us-sed by a madman./

/All men are mad in the eyes-s of a s-snake./

Harry scowled and raised his wand. /Voldemort is-sn't here right now; I am./

/You have a point/ the snake agreed.

/They're too big to eat/ one of the other snakes commented. /As-s long as-s it promises-s to leave my hole alone I don't feel like biting it./

/Voldemort hid s-something here, that's-s all I want/ Harry hissed as the snakes slowly turned away from Ron and Hermione to pursue their own business. /If you tell me where it is-s we'll be gone s-sooner./

/It has-s been generations-s s-since the other man who talked like a s-snake was-s here/ the first snake hissed dismissively. /The elders-s' s-stories didn't mention what he did; jus-st that he s-summoned us-s here and told us-s to guard this-s place./

/Thanks-s anyway/ Harry replied in an attempt to make-up for his earlier threat. The snakes ignored him as they slithered off.

Harry shrugged.

Hermione shuttered in disgust as she threw off the lingering remnants of the spell. "He made this place a monument to the murders of a bunch of helpless kids," she exclaimed. "He was proud of what he did here."

"The Death Eaters; they're just evil; pure evil," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Come on; we've got to keep moving. I doubt Snape's going to be as reasonable as the snakes were."

In one of the inner rooms they found a complex set of silvery runes inlayed into the floor and walls.

Hermione peered closely at the intricate designs. "I wish I had time to properly study these," she said. "But I think it works like a muggle electrical circuit. Right now it's open," she pointed to a spot on the wall where there was a gap of roughly a yard in the designs, "if we close the circuit magic will flow through it and unlock the Horcrux."

Hermione took a metal barrette out of her hair and enlarged it until it would just span the gap. She floated it into place then they waited.

After a few minutes Harry said. "Electricity only travels through certain things doesn't it? Maybe this is the same."

"I'll have to remember that," Ron remarked. "To tell my Da."

Hermione sighed. "I guess we'll just have to try things until one works."

Ron stared at the design while the other two rounded up likely looking materials. "Does anyone else think it's a coincidence that the gaps' just about a person's arm span?" he asked.

Hermione and Harry froze. "Just like the liquid in the cave that had to be drunk to get the locket," Harry whispered.

Ron looked grim. "I guess it had better be me," he said. "Harry has to fulfill the prophecy and there's still one last puzzle for Hermione to sort out before that can happen."

"No Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she caught his arm. "This isn't like first year; you won't wake up with a few bumps and bruises if you do this!"

"I know that Hermione! But what else can we do?" Ron demanded.

'_This is it,' _Wormtail told himself.

"We know Nagini is the last Horcrux. Harry needs you more than me," Hermione insisted. "It's a battle not a puzzle and you two work so well together."

'_Now; this is what I've been waiting for,_' Wormtail thought.

"Neither of you are doing it," Harry declared.

'_My life debt will never be repaid. NOW!' _

"Harry, you can't!" Hermione exclaimed. "The prophecy!"

Harry's face was locked in a flat, expressionless mask. "Snape," he said.

Ron and Hermione looked sickened at the thought of throwing someone else; even their hated potions professor; into a lethal trap.

"What else do you want me to do?" Harry shouted. "Let one of you sacrifice yourself for me? Get a volunteer from the Order? Grab some poor sap off the street? Snape's the enemy! He killed Dumbledore! He got Sirius killed! He got my parents killed! He deserves it!"

'_No Harry,'_ Peter Pettigrew thought. _'I got Prongs and Lily killed. I wrecked Padfoot's life; Moony's too; leaving him all alone like that. All because I was too much of a coward to do the right thing. That's no way for a Gryffindor to live.' _

The faux-rat scurried across the floor then transformed and threw himself into the circuit before his courage could fail him.

The Gryffindor trio watched, frozen, as a flood of dark magic ripped through Pettigrew's body. He convulsed and screamed. There was a flash of light and an ornate silver buckle, like one that would be found on a hat-band, appeared at Pettigrew's feet but he just kept screaming. His eyes bulged open then burst leaving his sunken cheeks coated with gory tears of blood.

"We've got to get him down!" Hermione exclaimed in a panic.

"Accio Pettigrew!" Harry shouted. His spell ripped Peter out of the circuit but left his artificial hand behind. Peter lay on the floor, still convulsing violently as blood leaked out of his ruined eyes and gushed out of his stump of an arm.

Hermione quickly cast several healing spells.

Pettigrew stilled. "Did... it... work?" he asked, his voice was weak and slurred.

Harry picked up the buckle. "Yeah," he said in a thick voice.

"Couldn't... couldn't live... as a Gryff... least I managed... to die as one," Pettigrew managed. "Maybe... can face...P-prongs... th-think... H-he'll... f-for-give?" Pettigrew's voice trailed off hopefully. He shuttered as another wave of pain passed over him.

Ron knelt beside the dying man. He tried to reach out to offer him comfort but his hand fell short. "Transform," he said after a moment.

Pettigrew's head turned blindly toward Ron's voice. "Ron?" Slowly his body shrank down into Scabbers.

Ron picked up the battered rat and cradled it gently. "You did a good thing Scabbers, you did good," he said quietly; his face a mix of revulsion and pity.


	8. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

Disclaimer: Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Sharing a room with a dead man was driving Draco insane.

Draco had though he was familiar with death. He knew people who had killed. He had known people who died, Cedric Diggory anyway. He had spent most of the previous year contemplating committing murder or being killed himself. It wasn't the same as Wormtail being gone from his day to day life.

Draco didn't even like the Gryffindor rat but he'd never actually managed to beat the older man at the muggle game with the marbles; there was no one to bitch over household chores with, he kept setting one too many places at the dinner table and the oppressive silence in his room was harder to sleep with than the Gryffindor's irritating snoring. One of the only three human beings Draco had regular contact with was dead and Draco couldn't forget it for a moment.

He wasn't playing a dangerous game where people could die anymore; it was a game that had already claimed the life of one of his teammates. There were two people left in the world who were on his side and Snape hadn't been sure he'd come back either that night.

Ever since Snape came back and coldly told Draco he could pack up Peter Pettigrew's belonging Draco had nightmares where he was trampled by crowds of face muggles who couldn't see him. Draco found himself pacing the flat anxiously when either Snape or Narcissa were out.

Draco thought about what it would be like if he survived this war; regardless of which side won chances were he'd still be in hiding or at best a pariah.

* * *

Narcissa smiled simperingly at Kingsley Shacklebolt. "So you see, I just want to help after all the terrible things my husband has done."

"Let's not forget your son's actions," Kingsley said drily.

A touch of steel entered Narcissa's eyes. "Draco's just a boy, his whole life he's sought his father's approval; as is only natural for a boy. Now that he's seen, first hand, the sort of evil his father endorsed I'm certain my son has had his eyes opened. But, as I'm sure you know, one cannot simply walk away from You-Know-Who. Make no mistake about it; it was that bastard Lucius Malfoy who embroiled my son in that mess. That's why I'm divorcing him and that's why I want to be sure Lucius stays in prison where he can't do any further harm to our son."

"Finally, something resembling honesty comes out of your mouth," Kingsley said. "We guessed that your son would be on thin ice with You-Know-Who after hearing Potter's account of events leading up to Albus Dumbledore's murder. You believe your husband would throw his son to the wolves if he thought it would save his own skin so you want Lucius Malfoy out of the equation."

"Draco is no killer," Narcissa said with quiet sincerity. "With that proven he's already gone through the ice. You-Know-Who won't tolerate a Death Eater with no stomach for death. Draco is pursued by all sides and I would rather the Aurors take him than the Death Eaters."

"And yet you continue to obstruct our efforts to apprehend young Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley replied.

"I have told you people a hundred times; I do not know where Draco is!" Narcissa hissed.

Kingsley snorted. "Your son isn't competent enough to evade us without assistance Madam and I am certain you are aware of that."

"I came here to offer what help I could, do you want it or not?" Narcissa snapped.

"I do appreciate the information you've passed on," Kingsley said. "And the next time you're watching your Lord torture one of his flunkies to death, imagine that it's your son; assuming that it isn't him; then do the right thing and turn Draco over to us."

"So you can subject him to a miscarriage of justice such as was suffered by my cousin Sirius? I think not," Narcissa said.

"Are you suggesting your son did not breach the wards at Hogwarts to allow Death Eaters access to the school?" Kingsley asked coldly.

Narcissa hesitated. "I am saying I don't wish to see my son railroaded because his crimes occurred on the same night as Headmaster Dumbledore's murder. Draco is; at worst; an accessory to the attack on the oldest Weasley boy and the others, but he wasn't involved in Albus Dumbledore's death."

"Not for lack of trying," Kingsley said sarcastically. "He brought Death Eaters into the school for that expressed purpose."

'I'm sorry Severus; but you knew where my loyalties lay,' Narcissa thought then said. "But Draco did not provide access for the Death Eater who _did_ kill Professor Dumbledore. The Headmaster did that himself."

Kingsley scowled darkly at the reminder of Snape's apparent betrayal. "That's something to bring up at your son's trial; I'm just an Auror," he said.

Narcissa nodded politely and took her leave.

* * *

"Yes, I am quite comfortable you imbecilic creature. Now leave me be," Snape snarled at the Malfoy's house elf. When the simpering creature finally left him in peace Snape tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Headmistress McGonagall's office." Then he leaned into the green flames.

After so many years as Minerva McGonagall's college Snape was extremely familiar with her schedule; he only hoped that her new duties hadn't effected her old habits.

"Severus!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock.

"The last time we spoke you asked me for an explanation," Snape said quickly.

"And you implied that as a Gryffindor I would be too dim to understand it," McGonagall said coldly.

"You know what my manner is like," Snape replied. "I didn't expect to be believed and so I fell back upon the house rivalries."

"And now you want something from me so you will try to get back in my good graces," McGonagall replied drily. "If I could reach out and drag you through that fire..."

"But the wards won't allow me passage be it by your will or my own," Snape said. "So will you hear me out?"

"Severus; I've just returned from Peter Pettigrew's funeral. I haven't the energy to sort out my feeling for you right now."

"I'm sorry Minerva," Snape said. "You've no idea how I wish I could tell you that it was someone else who Potter saw on the Tower that night but all I can say is that I have been acting on Albus' orders all along."

"You were right," McGonagall said flatly. "I don't believe you."

"Which Horcrux was found?" Snape asked. "I imagine it's been destroyed by now and HE would already know that information, what harm could possibly come from telling me?"

"The fact that I can't answer that does not reassure me in the slightest," McGonagall said.

"Now, now," a gently amused voice interjected. "How can we expect the students to get along if the two of you can't set aside your differences?"

"Albus," Snape whispered in a broken voice.

"Not precisely my dear boy, only his portrait I'm afraid."

McGonagall's attention focused intently on Snape. "I'm afraid this is well beyond our normal squabbles over the treatment of students in our houses Albus," she said.

"Yes, quite," Albus agreed. "But; although I don't actually recollect my death; I find it much easier to envision circumstances where I would ask Severus to kill me than one in which he would betray me."

Snape looked utterly crushed. "I should have found another way; I should have refused you. None of the others would have obeyed _that_ order."

"And that's why I would have asked _you_."

"It was the buckle from the Sorting Hat," McGonagall said quietly. "Once I saw it I remembered it clearly from my own sorting but somehow none of us even noticed that it had gone missing."

Snape nodded shortly then pulled back from the fire.

Several hours later Morli ventured back to check on her Mistress' guest. She found Severus crumpled a few feet from the hearth shivering violently.

* * *

Narcissa raised one elegant eyebrow as she surveyed her transformed diningroom. For some reason Severus had seen fit to turn the formally accoutered room into a potions lab.

Severus himself was so deeply involved in some complicated concoction that she doubted he was even aware of her presence.

"What brought this on?" Narcissa asked Morli.

The little house elf wrung her hands in distress. "Sirs be making a fire call," she explained. "Afterwards Morli finds him collapsed from nervous exhaustion. So I gives him a potion to settle him then he goes and does this!"

"Well, I'm certain this will do him more good than the potion," Narcissa said. "You can go Morli. You did well."

Narcissa found a spot that appeared out of the way and pulled up a chair. Severus had turned out to a more resourceful and powerful ally than Narcissa ever could have hoped. And she liked being allied with him; he didn't see her as a decoration to hang off his arm the way Lucius had; even when she played the roll.

Narcissa wished she could bind Severus to them more tightly. She rested her chin on the back of her hand and contemplated the matter while she watched him work.

They'd been practicing the minutia of being lovers for months to divert suspicions about their alliance into tawdry gossip. Narcissa realized; quite unexpectedly; that she didn't mind keeping up her end of the charade in the slightest. Certainly their deception was based in the notion that Severus was so far beneath her that he would be willing to endure torture as the cost of obtaining her affections, but the truth was she didn't feel that way.

Oh, she'd felt that way at first but she felt that way about the school boy she remembered not the man he'd grown into.

Severus had been a pallid, scrawny boy with lank hair and a Ravenclaw's love of studying. He had carried himself like a cornered animal when they were in school. And, of course, he was a half-blood. He clearly didn't belong and everyone in Slytherin had known it.

He was still a half-blood but after the last few months Narcissa didn't know that she cared.

Based on the way he carried himself Severus was unrecognizable as the boy he'd been. Now he held himself as a man confident in his own power. He was one of the few Death Eaters who could maintain a semblance of poise when standing before the Dark Lord.

Narcissa considered Severus physically. He looked better when he wasn't cultivating an image she decided. The habit of tying his hair back from his face was a mugglish style but it suited him; Narcissa repressed a snicker; his hair didn't look so greasy that way. The muggle clothes or simple robes he favored when he wasn't teaching didn't give him the bat-like air that he preferred for terrifying his students. He had good hands, Narcissa thought; elegant, dexterous and sure.

Severus was acceptable as a potential lover, Narcissa decided.

Of course he would be difficult about the idea. Narcissa sighed, she'd never met a man so opposed to being seduced. Most men; even when they knew she wasn't serious about the offer; enjoyed her flirtations. Severus was as Slytherin as they came; he shouldn't have minded the thought that she had ulterior motives... The problem wasn't that she had ulterior motives it was that Severus seemed to assume that an attempt to seduce him was somehow inextricably linked to an attempt to humiliate him.

One of the harder parts of their charade was getting him over the urge to react defensively to her advances. They'd progressed past that but only because Severus understood that he was 'in' on a plan to put one over on everyone else; if she tried to go beyond those bounds he would become suspicious of her motives. 'Such a difficult man,' Narcissa thought.

Severus was bound to them by necessity and by his oath to protect Draco but with his death Dumbledore had made Severus' loyalty to him into a kamikaze's. Narcissa needed an emotional tie to the man if she were to have any hope of chipping away at _that_ sort of loyalty; after all Severus was of no use to either her or Draco if he died.

Once his potion was finished Snape realized that he was being observed.

"I went to Peter's funeral," Narcissa commented. "It was all very Gryffindor; they talked a great deal about his noble death and tried very hard not to mention anything else about him."

"I suppose Lupin and Potter were at the forefront of the effort?" Snape said.

"Remus Lupin was there," Narcissa said. "For a while at least. I believe he left before the ceremony ended."

"So Pettigrew couldn't buy forgiveness even when he used his life for coin," Snape said in a flat; detached voice.

"Well; they are Gryffindors; I'm sure they want to forgive him," Narcissa said. "He honestly regretted what he'd done and tried to make amends for it. They would think it right that they forgive his sins against them."

"Does the balance truly tally?" Snape said to himself. "How does one grand gesture or one horrific choice weigh against years of day to day living?"

"You assured him often enough that it would balance," Narcissa remarked.

Snape's voice was laced with disdain when he replied. "Of course I did, Narcissa. I did require him to throw himself on his sword after all."

* * *

_ Interlude - Tea and Conversations _

"I spoke with Severus today," McGonagall said as Poppy Pomfrey lifter her tea cup. A moment later the cup shattered against the floor.

"_Scourgify_," Poppy cast reflexively while Minerva repaired the cup and poured Poppy a fresh cup.

"He firecalled me to enquire about the Horcrux Potter, Weasley and Granger obtained," Minerva elaborated.

"What did he offer?" Poppy asked with a sort of morbid curiosity.

"He said he's been following Albus' orders all along," Minerva replied. Her voice was carefully neutral. "Albus' portrait found Severus' version of events plausible."

"Oh Minerva, you know portraits are only an impression of the person they represent," Poppy exclaimed.

"I know, but you didn't see Severus' expression when he heard Albus' voice," Minerva said. "He wasn't asking for information You-Know-Who wouldn't already have."

Poppy spent several long minutes meticulously stirring her tea. "It did strike me as bizarre that Severus used the killing curse when he and I were only just managing to contain the dark spell that withered Albus' arm. I wouldn't have suspected foul play if Severus' potions had begun to fail. I know it's terrible; I always thought I trusted Severus but it's not trust that makes me question his guilt; it is simply that I can't help but think that he would have been smarter about committing murder if that was his goal."

Minerva sighed. "Even after all these years there is still so much anger and hate in Severus; I can still see the bitter boy who gave himself to You-Know-Who in him... but not today; his out-turned anger seemed to have been burned away. All that was left was the self-loathing. Merlyn help me if I'm wrong Poppy but I believe him and I'm worried about him."

Poppy nodded quietly. "If Severus did not betray Albus... I shutter to think of his mental state; he'll be so terribly alone."


	9. Of Plots and Plans

**Of Plots and Plans**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and premise are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them because July is too far away (and I'm not making any money off this either).

* * *

Snape glared angrily at Draco as the boy boredly moved the marbles around on the Chinese Checker board, playing for both himself and Pettigrew. "You've done nothing to discover the Ravenclaw artifact in the last week."

Draco crossed his arms petulantly. "Why should I? It's a waste of time. The only Horcrux left is Nagini. Even Dumbledore said the snake was one of them. The Dark Lord wanted a seven part soul: The diary, the locket, Slytherin's ring, Hufflepuff's mug and Gryffindor's hat buckle have been destroyed that leaves Nagini and the Dark Lord himself.

"I know what Professor Dumbledore said!" Snape snapped.

"But it seems off to you," Narcissa said as she placed her hand on Snape's arm and stared up into his eyes.

Draco considered gagging but settled for rolling his eyes. Ever since Pettigrew's death his mother seemed to be practicing her role as Snape's lover all the bloody time.

Snape hesitated, he was reluctant to say he though Dumbledore had made a mistake.

"You felt that he would have used the Potters for the last Horcrux and we know James Potter's murder was used to bind a part of His soul to the Hufflepuff mug. All six were made before His fall, thus the logic of the Dark Lord becoming desperate and breaking his pattern by using his familiar is flawed."

"He might have intended to use both James and Harry Potter's murders," Snape said.

"That seems to be overkill," Narcissa replied. "Remember we see the attack on the Potters as being pivotal because of how it turned out. At the time the Dark Lord only saw it as a preventative measure."

"He saw it as thwarting destiny. Don't forget the prophecy," Snape rebutted. To himself he added. "I never will."

"Oh Merlyn, will the two of you stop playing Devil's Advocate?" Draco interrupted. "We shouldn't be debating. We should be running for the hills. _Albus Dumbledore _said the last Horcrux is the snake. The Dark Lord and Nagini are generally together, the Order and the Ministry must be gearing up for some major offensive as we speak. Whether Dumbledore was right or wrong the battle will probably be decisive and whoever is left standing we're going to be at the top of their to-do list once the dust clears."

"You are too quick to cut your losses Mr. Malfoy," Snape remarked. "Your mother's divorce has only just been formalized. We still need time to establish your willingness to renounce your father's name. That should provide your Aunt with incentive to -well- pursue you less vigorously than the Dark Lord might wish. Additionally, while the Order places a high value on my head, you are of much less importance to them. It would be in your best interest to support them more whole heartedly. If Professor Dumbledore was wrong about Nagini the Order will be at a severe disadvantage.

"If we act as if we believe that Albus Dumbledore was wrong we can counter that disadvantage. But timeliness becomes critical; to be effective we must find the final Horcrux before the Order's attack on the Dark Lord commences. This said it would behoove you to stop wasting time and help us figure out what artifact of Ravenclaws' He might have made use of," Snape concluded derisively.

"I still say we should be getting while the getting's good," Draco muttered. "We don't have anyone _else _to use as a human sacrifice unless you're planning something only a Gryffindor could take pride in?"

Narcissa signed and wondered where her son had been hiding when they were teaching manipulation. A challenge to House pride wouldn't dissuaded Severus from his course. What they needed to do was realign Severus' priorities to include his own survival.

"Draco, survival is only a worthwhile ambition if the life you walk away with is worth living. I would chose your survival over my own and noone of us could stomach a life-time of crawling at - at **Voldemort's** feet," Narcissa declared. "We're Slytherin Draco, mere survival is a rather paltry ambition."

* * *

_ Interlude - Strange Bedfellows _

Harry glanced around at the little group assembled in the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place. "Nagini is the only horcrux left," he said.

"Harry can we be sure of that?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore said it," Harry replied.

Hermione subsided but still looked troubled. After all Dumbledore hadn't believed Voldemort had access to any of Gryffindor's artifacts when he'd said that and now they knew the fifth horcrux had been something of Gryffindor's."

Harry glanced around at his friends. "We know it's Voldemort's familiar but does anyone have any idea as to how we find her?"

For several moments silence descended over the group. Then Luna tentatively raised her hand. "Why don't we just ask Pansy?"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ron exploded. "But she's a Slytherin!"

"She did offer to help when classes started," Ginny supplied reluctantly.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ron asked again.

"She told us You-Know-Who set Draco Malfoy up to fail so he'd have an excuse to punish him in his father's place," Neville explained. "Said even though Malfoy got Death Eaters past the wards You-Know-Who still says he failed since he didn't personally..."

Since Draco had faltered at murdering Albus Dumbledore.

"According to Pansy Narcissa Malfoy is having an affair with Professor Snape so that he'll help her hide Draco from Voldemort," Luna supplied.

"Well that explains what he was doing at the Malfoy Manner," Hermione commented.

The rest of the group was too busy looking revolted at the thought of the Greasy Git of the Dungeons having sex with _anyone_ to comment straight off. "Malfoy must be in deep if his mom resorted to _that_," Ginny said after a moment.

"Why?" Luna asked curiously.

"Even assuming someone explained shampoo to him it wouldn't fix that awful sneer of his," Ginny said.

"I doubt 'nice' is a quality Slytherin girls really look for," Hermione remarked.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll bet they were all _impressed_ by the way that two-faced murder took advantage of Professor Dumbledore's trust in him. That's why we can't just trust someone like Parkinson, we've seen what comes of trusting Slytherins."

"Pansy said it was in her best interest if Voldemort was defeated," Luna argued calmly. "She said she didn't want to live her whole life on her knees, shaking in terror of his displeasure."

Hermione hesitated. "Voldemort did set Malfoy up to fail," she pointed out.

The twins started to protest then traded a look. "Voldemort might be insane..."

"...but not the sort of insane it would take to believe..."

"... that Draco Malfoy could kill Albus Dumbledore."

"He couldn't even get onto his House's Quidditch team..."

"...without falling back on Daddy's money."

Harry looked grim. "Yeah, I bet Malfoy shocked everyone when he really did it, when he managed to break Hogwart's wards." He stopped for a moment. "But he couldn't do it. I could see Professor Dumbledore getting through to him, he didn't want to do it, to kill someone. I can see why his mom's scared for him."

"You think Pansy's sincere," Hermione said.

"I can't think of any other way to find Nagini," Harry said. "I think it's enough to take a chance on."

Luna smiled broadly. "Three cheers for enlightened self-interest," she declared.

* * *

"Stop acting like ninnies," Pansy commanded when Goyle and Crabbe balked at walking into the Shrieking Shack. "Who cares if it's haunted, ghosts can't hurt you."

The two hulking boys traded a doubtful look. "Why couldn't we have met up with them at the Three Broomsticks," Goyle whined.

"We could be having butterbeer and cakes," Crabbe added.

"A nice little tea out in the open with Gryffindors," Pansy scoffed. "Everyone with a brain knows that those of us that came back this year are wavering but you don't have to wave a banner or anything. We still might need to convince our parents that we've given in to the inevitable."

"We still might have to give in," Goyle said.

"How many times over the summer did your dad come home from a meeting shaking from the after-effects of being crucioed?" Pansy asked rhetorically.

Goyle flinched and went silent.

The Slytherin trio walked inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Having second thoughts?" Harry asked as they removed their cloaks.

"They're scared of the ghost," Pansy said dismissively.

Ron snorted. "Third year," he reminded Harry and Hermione.

"So, have you decided to trust us or not?" Pansy asked. "That is why we're having this little face-to-face, isn't it?"

"Do you have a way to convince us you can be trusted?" Harry asked.

"I told Weasley our reasons," Pansy replied. "I'm Slytherin, I don't expect blind trust but our goals align."

"According to you. Professor Dumbledore thought Snape was on his side," Harry said bitterly.

Pansy looked toward Hermione. "Can she brew Veritaserum?" she asked.

"You'd be willing to take it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not lying," Pansy said simply.

"She can't but..." Harry began.

Pansy met his eyes hopefully.

"Legilimens," Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at her.

After a moment he broke off. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had to make sure. We've been betrayed too many times."

"Bleeding hell Potter what was that?" Pansy swore.

"Something I picked up from your old Head of House," Harry said. "You pretty much gave me permission to test your word, but I'm not good enough at that to warn you outright."

Pansy nodded in acceptance of Harry's reasoning.

"Harry! That's illegal!" Hermione hissed. "Not to mention just plain wrong!"

"Unless you've been given permission." Harry said.

"Done with the rigamarole?" Pansy asked. "What do you want from us?"

"We need to find Nagini, Voldemort's familiar," Harry said.

Crabbe and Goyle just stared at him open mouthed. "You don't ask for much do you Potter?" Pansy asked sarcastically.

"If you can't do it just say so," Harry replied.

"We'd have to get that through our parents," Pansy hedged.

"I know."

"But do you understand?" Pansy shot back. "Lady Malfoy is divorcing her husband because she thinks he'd sell Draco out to get back in the Dark Lord's good graces. I want to believe that my dad went back to him because he knew the Dark Lord wouldn't stop at just hunting down supports who didn't flock back to him, that Dad went back to protect me, but it might just be his own skin that he's looking out for. Just because they're our parents doesn't mean we'll survive getting caught."

Ron looked sick at that.

"So are you in or out?" Harry pressed.

Pansy sighed. "In. It'll have to be at Christmas break. That gives us some time to work out the details."

Harry nodded.

As the three Slytherins walked back toward Hogsmeade Pansy blew out her breath in an agitated huff. "I don't know if that went better than expected or worse," she said.

"Huh?" Crabbe asked.

"Potter's looking for allies, not friends. I can deal with that," Pansy said. "But I don't know if he'll go out on a limb for us, allies or not."

"Oh come on Pansy, he's the Gryffindor Poster Boy. So he broke a rule with the Lega-thingy; Gryffs are always breaking rules and getting praised for it."

"Huh-uh, that wasn't Gryff rule breaking or Gryff self-righteousness, thinking they've got the right to put us Slytherins in our place 'cause we're all eeevil. That was expediency. He felt bad about doing it because it was 'wrong' but he didn't let that stop him. Either Potter's got a bit of Slytherin in him or Dumbledore's death broke him a little but he's not going to let much of anything get in the way of reaching his goal."

* * *

Several weeks later Pansy watched Ginny out of the corner of her eye as the other girl casually meandered through the library. Ginny ended up browsing the shelf behind Pansy's table.

"Even Crabbe and Goyle's fathers aren't stupid enough to just drop that tidbit," Pansy said softly. "But our parents have been hinting that He wants to meet us." Her voice took on a bitter tinge. "Mom didn't even know Dad was one when they got married. Dad was never high ranked, never noticed by either side really, it was a stupid thing he did when he was our age, but once you're marked you don't walk away. He hid it from her because he was ashamed. Now she's marked too, Dad would have looked disloyal if he hadn't brought her in. That's how He operates. When I refuse the mark it might cost all three of us our lives. If I get caught and they're not the ones to turn me in we'll all die."

"But you're still helping us?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

"It has to end," Pansy said. "I don't want to be miserable like my parents."

She paused for a moment. "He wants to meet us. If you can track us we'll lead you right to Him. But with Dumbledore and Potter gone there's not much to keep Him interested in Hogwarts. He doesn't need agents here, there's nothing to keep Him from marking us. You better have a fool proof way of tracing us because if we do this and you screw up we'll be dead. In other words, if I don't like your plan we don't go."

* * *

Hermione slammed a book shut.

Ron and Harry jumped in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Nothing in here helps!" Hermione exclaimed as she gestured to the Black Library, where they'd been research possible ways to trace Pansy and co. for over a month.

"The problem is Death Eaters are so bloody paranoid," Ron said. "And tracking spells are pretty easy to detect and get rid of if you're looking for them."

Harry's expression twisted with self-disgust.

"Well, not easy-easy," Ron temporized. "Just that a lot of people have made counter-spells."

Hermione patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. "At least now we know how Professor Snape kept turning up where-ever you went."

"It's a wonder the slimy git never tried to kill us in our sleep," Ron commented.

Harry grinned wolfishly. "I wish he'd try."

Ron snickered. "Fred and George say the traps they set up for Grimmauld Place are their best work yet."

"We always knew he could come back here," Harry said. "That's why the Order cleared out afterwards. We knew he'd have to come alone since the Fidelius wouldn't let him bring someone who hadn't been given the secret."

"Yeah, it was a good place to ambush him," Ron agreed. "It's still odd that he never sprung the trap."

Harry scowled. "He murdered the one person who trusted him without reservations. I don't think it's even possible to figure out what goes on in the mind of a person who could do that." He forced a smile and tried to change the subject. "What I wonder at is how the twins came up with the idea to adapt that muggle rubbish your dad collects into triggering mechanisms. It really makes it hard to detect their traps until it's too late."

Whatever thoughts about Snape that Hermione had been about to impart flew out the window as a lightbulb went on behind her eyes. "I'm an idiot!" she exclaimed. "First year I was thinking like a muggle when I should have been thinking like a witch, now I'm thinking like a witch when I ought to have been thinking like a muggle!"

With that the bushy haired girl ran out of the library and started calling "Here Crookshanks! Here Crooks!"

Harry shot Ron an inquiring look.

"How should I know?" Ron replied.

"She's your girlfriend," Harry reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I can figure her out when she goes mental," Ron replied.

The two boys found Hermione in the kitchen removing Crookshanks' collar. "It's got a GPS locator tag in it," Hermione explained to the mystified boys. "I've never been able to keep him from roaming but I worry during the summers; he's not used to muggle autos and such. Mum and Dad got me the collar so I could keep tabs on him. Imagine my surprise when I came home the next year and my parents had Hogwarts marked on the map. Apparently the collar tag is passive enough that it doesn't get mucked up even in a place with as much ambient magic as Hogwarts."

* * *

Pansy help up the collar disdainfully. "I'm supposed to trust my life to this_ muggle_ thing?" she sneered.

"Do you know why no one has been able to track down Professor Snape or Malfoy?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "They're hiding in the muggle world."

"How would you know that?" Pansy said dismissively.

"We ran into them, they were dressed in muggle garb," Hermione replied. "We passed it on to the Aurors of course but it hasn't done them any good because the Aurors can't navigate the muggle world. Do you think Death Eaters are going to be more adapt than us 'muggle-lovers' and 'mudbloods'?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Do a test run," Ron said casually.

"Do what? I turn this on and you apparate in blind? Through Merlin knows what sort of anti-apparition wards?" Pansy asked.

"Anti-apparition wards don't stop House-Elves and they can apparate blind. The focus on the Wizard, not the place," Harry said. "Dobby managed to find me with just second hand accounts from the Hogwarts' elves second year."

"House Elves can't take sides in Wizard affairs," Pansy said haughtily. "Everyone knows that."

"Dobby is a free elf," Harry said. "The rules are different for him."

"We'll see," Pansy said. Her hand closed around the collar. "Next weekend I'll give this a try."

"Good enough," Harry said.

_ End Interlude_

* * *

Snape and Narcissa burst into a random muggle's flat and slammed the door behind them.

Narcissa threw back the hood of her Death Eater robe. "Are they still after us?" she asked.

Snape glanced out the window and spotted Lupin and Tonks making their way toward the building. A moment's concentration told him that they were still within the field of the anti-apparation artifact the Order had used to spring their trap.

Snape felt a twing of resentment; whoever the Order had found to replace him was making a good job of it. They'd know about the raid and they'd been ready for it. Marcus Flint couldn't have been the source; he wouldn't have been privy to that sort of information.

"You there! What the hell are you doing in my house!" an angry, half-dressed man demanded as he came out of the flat's bedroom.

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" Narcissa cast distractedly.

"We need to draw them off," Snape said.

A woman peered out of the bedroom door and began screaming. Snape grimaced and cast a silencing charm on her as well as the full body-bind.

Narcissa eyed the pair speculatively. "They're about the right size; a simple glamor should be enough to send our pursuers on a wild goose chase."

"There are times when magic isn't needed," Snape commented as he wrapped his Death Eaters' robes around the man.

Narcissa duplicated his actions. "Perhaps we didn't need it for the disguise but we still need to persuade them to play their parts. _Imper-_"

Snape put a hand on Narcissa's wrist to stop her before she could cast the Unforgivable. "A simple compulsion should be sufficient."

"As you wish," Narcissa sighed.

Where the _Imperius_ curse turned it's victim into a willing slave who would kill or die at the caster's whim a compulsion spell was closer kin to the hexes school children threw at each other; it would force it's victims' body to do something simple and basic; in this case Snape and Narcissa forced the muggle couple to flee.

They watched from the window as Lupin and Tonks spotted the ersatz Death Eaters and gave chase.

Narcissa laughed gleefully and before Snape realized her intentions she pulled him into a kiss. Quickly he shoved her away and glared. Narcissa contrived to blush. "Heat of the moment," she said. "Please forget about it Severus."


	10. Dumbledore's Mistake

**Dumbledore's Mistake**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of J.K. Roweling, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

* * *

Snape watched three of his students join the Death Eater's meeting with a feeling of deep regret and disappointment. As always he found himself wondering if he could have kept them from this if he'd openly renounced the Dark Lord.

If he had, Snape knew he'd have been in the ground three years ago. The Dark Lord didn't tolerate treason and once you were Marked running was futile. But Severus' ambitions had died nineteen years ago when Eileen Snape nee Price died at the hands of a Death Eater party led by her son. He'd only come for his muggle father's life but those who followed him had wanted more entertainment and a squid woman who'd married a muggle seemed a fitting target in their eyes.

Severus had moved to defend her but Eileen met his eyes and magical strength only enhanced a legilimens abilities. //I never did enough to protect you my darling son. Do not protect me now, I beg you.// And so he'd stood by and watched his compatriot torture his mother to death.

For three days the guilt had festered. Then the Dark Lord announced that he had nearly unraveled the prophecy Severus had brought to his attention and Severus realized that he was going to be to blame for the death of one of the only people who'd ever honestly been a friend to him as well as being responsible for his mother's death.

Snape had gone to Dumbledore that night. He warned the old man that the Dark Lord was targeting the Potters and Longbottoms. He bitterly claimed that it was the life debt he owned James Potter that was compelling him to act; it was easier than to expose the guilt that was eating him alive.

Albus had thanked him for the information and quietly offered Severus his sympathies for the death of his parents.

And with that Severus had broken. He'd confessed everything: being a Death Eater, telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy in the first place, getting his mother killed, endangering Lily. Once he'd begun confessing Severus had found it impossible to stop. The normally impregnable defenses around his thoughts had dropped completely and throughout it all Albus had just listened. When he'd finished Severus had been completely spent both emotionally and physically. He'd looked to Albus and waited for the older man to condemn him and Albus had asked him if he wanted to try to make things right again.

When he walked out of that office he'd been Albus' man to the core. His old ambitions, the ones that had led him to the Dark Lord hd died that week. Albus had given him a new purpose.

It was only a few months later that the Dark Lord fell. Severus surrendered quietly when the Aurors came for him. He never mentioned his repentance, after all what good had it done? Lily was dead. Albus saved him from Azkaban when he didn't have the will to act on his own behalf. Then Albus told him he was still needed, told him to come back to Hogwarts and continue in his position there. Once again Albus had given him a reason for living: Severus didn't want his little Snakes to make the same mistakes he had.

Only Albus was convinced that the Dark Lord would rise again. Severus believed in the old man's judgement. And thus he found himself in a dilemma. He could openly condemn the Dark Lord, warn the children about what lay beneath the man's gilded promises of power and glory and he would die when the Dark Lord returned. Or he could pretend to be one of those false repenters, those like Lucius Malfoy, and be ready to return to his role as Albus' spy when the Dark Lord rose. Albus asked him to maintain his cover and he wasn't eager to die but at moments like this, when he watched his head-strong students march blindly down the path to ruin, he regretted the choice he'd made.

Pansy Parkinson, flanked by Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb knelt at the Dark Lord's feet.

And then pandemonium erupted. With a loud pop Dobby apparated into the center of the Death Eater's meeting bringing Potter and his little knot of friends with him. Snape saw the group was the same as the one from the raid on the Malfoy Manor: Potter and the rest of the trio, the Weasley twins and the Weasley girl, Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

While the others provided cover Potter and Weasley combined their powers into a single, powerful incantation. Snape recognized it as a purifying spell. Nagini writhed in agony as their spell took hold. Voldemort's familiar was so steeped in darkness that purification literally ripped it apart.

"How dare you!" Voldemort shrieked. He pounded the little group with spell after spell. The only thing that kept them from being obliterated where they stood was that Voldemort was handicapped by Potter's possession of brother-wand, which forced him to depend on his ability to cast spells wandlessly.

Hermione, Neville and Luna layered dozens of defensive spells and distortion spells to protect them and to trick Voldemort and the Death Eaters into mistaking their aim since there was little else one could do to protect against the Avada Kedavra.

Ginny and the twins hurtled offensive spells at the Death Eaters, keeping them back. Harry and Ron free to focus their attack on Voldemort himself. They channeled their combined power through Ron's wand, although Harry held his in reserve should Voldemort attack them with wand-magic.

"How does it feel to be as mortal as the rest of us?" Harry taunted. He and Ron poured themselves into attacking Voldemort with a vengeance.

"I will kill you! I will rip your flesh from your bones an ounce at a time!" Voldemort raged. Still Snape saw a sly glint in Voldemort's eyes and knew that they had made a mistake: Nagini had not been a horocrux.

Despite their relative youth and inexperience the little group was putting up a good fight. Their trust in one another gave their combined magic a synergistic boost that the Death Eaters couldn't duplicate. But it wasn't enough. They _were_ young and inexperienced. They were out numbered. And they were fighting Voldemort himself.

"You can't take him like this you idiots!" Pansy cried. Then the girl paled and clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she'd given away.

Snape wanted to curse the little fool for her careless indiscretion. At the same time he wanted to cheer, perhaps his snakes weren't as lost as he'd feared.

"You can't die here Harry," Hermione hissed. She recognized the truth in what Pansy had said. "The Prophecy; we have to retreat."

"Clear a path to them!" Harry shouted. "Dobby, the moment they're here, we go!" All five members of the group's offense turned their efforts to eliminating the Death Eaters between themselves and their Slytherin allies.

Goyle and Crabb senior looked on with uncomprehending horror as their sons defied the Dark Lord. Pansy's parents quietly faded back toward the door, hoping to make their own escape. Snape saw several other Death Eaters head the Parkinson's off, he imagined that all six parents would be dead by the night's end.

Goyle fell as a cutting curse slipped through his shield and hamstrung him.

Ron lurched forward.

"Don't break ranks!" Hermione shouted.

"We all move," Harry ordered.

"We've got him!" Pansy called back. She'd extended her shield spells to cover both boys. Crabb dragged Goyle's arm over his shoulders and they resumed their efforts to reach the other teens.

Bellatrix Lestrange glanced up and giggled. "Come to me ickle-lambies, come to me."

"Merlin's balls Snape! Stop using that damn _Sectumsempra. _Their shields are reflecting it at us! Amycus Carrow shouted.

"So they are." Snape hid a smirk. He'd considered the _Sectumsempra_ a work of art when he'd first created it. It was particularly well suited to fighting multiple enemies; rather than being absorbed by most shielding spells it was reflected. Even if the person he cast the spell on managed to block it could still take out a secondary enemy on the ricochet. Snape had always had a secret fondness for the muggle game of billiards, he could aim the rebound as well as most people could aim a direct shot.

"And down will fall baby," Bellatrix hummed under her breath as she aimed her wand at the chandelier, "craddle and all!"

The shields that had served the little group so well against magical attacks did little to save them from over a hundred pounds of glass and metal crashing down on top of them.

'Too heavy for _Wingardium Leviosa. _What about...' flashed though Hermione's mind.

Luna aimed her wand at the floor in the center of the group. "_Expelliarmus!_" she cried. The backlash knocked them clear of the chandelier but it scattered them as well.

"This is not being in Harry Potter's plan!" Dobby cried as he wrung his hands. He knew that he was their only way past the apparation wards but everyone was scattered. He could wait for them to regroup but he didn't think the bad wizards would allow that. Or he could start grabbing people and popping them out a few at a time but the ones left behind would be vulnerable; their strength had always been in each other.

Torn by indecision Dobby was an easy mark. "Naughty house elf, sticking his nose in wizards' business," Bellatrix laughed as Dobby fell, "gonna get it chopped off."

"Dobby!" Harry cried. He turned on Bellatrix with murder in his eyes.

Ron caught Harry by the shoulder. "Go! Everyone go!" he shouted.

"_Accio!_" Neville yelled and summoned Dobby's body to him.

Fred and George reached into their bag of tricks and in seconds Voldemort's hall was awash in Portable Swamps and Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Hermione cast the cacophony spell they'd used against Snape before they'd learned to cast spells wordlessly as it added to the general confusion.

Snape and Narcissa traded a conspiratorially smirk then took advantage of the chaos to start blasting every locus for Voldemort's defensive spells that they knew of.

For several long minutes insanity reigned supreme. The air was filled with smoke and noise. Fireworks and spells shot off in every direction. The ground bubbled and squished underfoot. In that atmosphere the advantage swung back to the smaller force for a short time. With the Death Eaters mistrust of one another and poor coordination indiscriminate spells spell casting caused them a few 'friendly-fire' casualties. But it didn't last long. Voldemort's inner circle began asserting their power to organize the forces arrayed against Potter and his allies.

Snape blasted one last suspiciously placed statue and then he felt it. Years of life on the edge of the knife had taught Snape to recognize the feel of anti-apparation wards and more importantly the feel of them falling.

"The anti-apparation wards are down!" Snape shouted loudly. "Catch the brats before they can take advantage of it and escape!"

Snape was close enough to Potter and the Weasley girl to see Ginny shoot him a puzzled look in the moment before she grabbed Harry's arm then took Snape's advice and apparated them both away. A number of other pops signified that a full-out retreat was underway.

Gradually order was restored and the results of the battle became clear. Potter and his friends had accomplished their primary goal. Nagini was nothing more than scattered clumps of flesh, but it had cost them. The house elf, Dobby was dead and when the smoke faded Ron Weasely lay unconscious in the center of Voldemort's hall. Near by Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabb huddled together in terror.

* * *

** Interlude : The Aftermath **

Ginny had been the quickest on the uptake when it came to figuring out what Snape's warning meant for them. She and Harry were the first to reappear within the ramshackled confines of the Shrieking Shack.

A few moments later Pansy appeared. She glanced around, a measure of panic faded from her eyes, then she collapsed. Harry and Ginny ran to her as she writhed on the floor and screamed.

Fred apparated in carrying his twin. Half of George's face was covered in burns and he was unconscious.

Pansy took a shaky breath and stopped screaming. "I guess it hit after all," she whispered. "I was so scared I didn't even feel it. The Cruciatus and I didn't even feel it. Hell."

Luna appeared. "Did we win or lose?" she asked in vaguely lost voice. "How does one tell?"

A moment later Neville appeared with Dobby's body in his arms.

"I'm taking George to Madam Pomfrey," Fred said flatly then apparated away again.

Several endless moments passed then Hermione apparated in. Her eyes looked wild. "Ron!" she cried. "He - I saw him fall - I couldn't get to him!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Ginny cried.

Hermione turned on Harry. "We're going to the Order. Now!" she said. Without pause for a response she continued. "I know Dumbledore entrusted this quest to you and they've been treating us like kids, trying to keep us out of it, so I helped, I went around them with you. But we're in too deep. Dumbledore was wrong about Nagini and he was wrong about us being ready for this. Harry I'm not going to lose Ron to another of Dumbledore's mistakes!"

"We'll tell Remus," Harry said. "I don't want to lose him either and I don't know how to get back there without..." Harrry's expression twisted with pain as he glanced toward Dobby's body. But Ron had been right to stop him from going after Bellatrix during the battle; protecting the living was more important than avenging the dead. Or grieving for them. Dobby would have to wait until they'd done everything they could to get Ron back safe. They would get Ron back safe. "Remus will listen to us," Harry finished. He glanced at Luna and Neville. "Take care of Dobby," he said.

Then Harry, Hermione and Ginny ran to the secret tunnel that would take them back to the Whomping Willow and Hogwarts.

Pansy looked around the shack worriedly. "Did anyone see what happened to Greg and Vince?" she asked.

** End Interlude**

* * *

Somehow Snape found himself in charge of seeing the prisoners to their cells.

Goyle hobbled along with Crabb's help, disarmed and disheartened. Snape followed behind them, levitating Ron's unconscious body. He marched them down beneath the Manor. The stairs were narrow and steep, carved into the bedrock. Even with Crabb's assistance Goyle barely managed them. Water steeped down the cold stone walls leaving behind slimy tracks and a dank smell. Light from the house above followed them timidly down the into the bowls of the earth.

A wine cellar had been converted into a cell. Snape hesitated before shutting the three teens inside. "How do you get yourselves in such disastrous mess?" he asked his Slytherins.

At the familiar tone of exasperation Goyle and Crabb glanced up at their teacher. That tone reminded them of the all too many hours Snape had spent ensuring that they'd receive passing marks in their classes year after year. Snape had tutored them in everything from spell-casting to grammar to how to cheat off of Draco Malfoy without getting caught. The two of them had spent more time talking with Severus Snape than any other students in the history of Hogwarts.

Vincent shrugged. "Well Sir, Greg and I never did get the hang of apparating."

Severus resisted the urge to shake his head and groan. "At least pretend you understand the consequences of what you've done," he said.

"We know," Gregory said quietly. "But there's not a whole lot we can do about it now. Thanks for trying to help us anyway."

"I wasn't trying to help you escape you idiot child. I was warning them that you _could_ escape," Severus said tiredly.

"Because if you were helping us that would make Him mad. And it would be pretty dumb of you to doing something like that huh?" Vincent said and Gregory nodded.

Severus saw understanding in their faces. They knew he couldn't possibly admit to having tried to help them while they were within the depths of Voldemort's stronghold. "Perhaps you learned something in the last six years after all," Severus said. He hesitated. "I'll do what I can to help you."

"Thanks Professor," Gregory replied. "But we won't get our hopes up. We _do _understand the choice we made."


	11. Unlikely Hero

**Unlikely Hero**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

* * *

The Parkinsons, Goyles and Crabbes knelt in a semi-circle before the Dark Lord. Their expressions held only bleakness. Beyond help, beyond hope they waited for their fate to be decided. Their family heirlooms had been stripped from their homes and vaults and lay in a heap at the Dark Lord's feet. The Death Eaters stood behind them, masked and cloaked, impassive specters watching the proceedings without mercy or pity.

Earlier that night the six had stood among the ranks of the Death Eaters, but no longer. With their masks torn away they had become the Dark Lord's victims, no different from any others who'd been in their places. They would die to satiate Voldemort's endless rage at a world that didn't accord him the reverence he felt he deserved and the ones in masks would hide their humanity behind expressionless porcelain. They would watch it happen without protest even though there were many among them who'd called the Parkinsons, Goyles or Crabbes friends just a few hours ago.

Subtly Narcissa leaned against Severus' side. Gregory, Vincent and Pansy had been Draco's best friends since the four had been small children. There had been tentative discussions about a wedding between Draco and Pansy someday. The Crabbe, Goyles and Parkinsons had been frequent guests at Malfoy Manor. It was hard to watch them die.

Severus squeezed Narcissa's hand lightly. The gesture was hidden by their voluminous cloaks but it served to remind them both that they weren't in this alone. They were Slytherin, they prioritized, making a scene now would only get them killed and the children were still alive, rescuing them came before grandstanding.

Voldemort disdainfully picked through the treasures strewn at his feet. He picked up an ornate crystal vase shot through with filaments of precious metals then dropped it. Mrs. Parkinson flinched as shards of glass peppered her face.

Eventually Voldemort settled on a slim dagger. It wasn't as ostentatious as many of the other heirlooms but it had an air of age and power about it. Voldemort turned the dagger over in his hands. He made himself familiar with the weight and feel of it. As he did so he prowled back and forth examining his victims.

"Gregory Goyle the fifth," Voldemort hissed as he came to a halt in front of Goyle's father. "Not much creativity in your family isss there? How isss it that you managed to raise a treasonousss ssson? You've been my loyal dog since you were ssseventeen, how did you raise your ssson to try and put a knife in my back?"

"I-I don't know what the boy was thinking. I s-swear I'll knock some sense back into him," Goyle stammered.

"It iss too late for that," Voldemort said with mock sadness. "We must be resssponsssible for our children. But you have ssserved me long and loyally."

Goyle looked up with hope in his eyes. Snape wondered how even he could fail to see that Voldemort was playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse.

"Because of your loyal ssservice there is one thing I would ask of you to prove that your ssson's treasonousss impulse came from some other sssource." Voldemort held the dagger aloft and stared at it intently.

"What about me?" Crabbe Sr. asked. "I swore to you the same day he did!"

"Oh you'll have the sssame chance he doesss," Voldemort said wickedly. "I will do each of you the honor of allowing you to asssssist me in the casting of a very important spell..."

Voldemort aimed his wand at Goyle. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he said.

As Goyle fell dead a ragged piece of darkness seemed to separate itself from Voldemort. The darkness wrapped itself around the dagger for a moment. And then... And then it seemed to disintegrate into nothingness.

Snape's breath caught in his throat. Voldemort's reptilian face twisted with rage. He hurled the dagger away from him and snatched up another item. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted and Crabbe Sr. dropped beside his old friend.

This time Snape saw it more clearly; the frayed fragment of darkness being ripped from Voldemort's being. The way it fell apart, as if it lack the integrity to hold together through the strain of being relocated to the would-be horocrux.

Again and again Voldemort cast the spell. Mr. Parkinson, his wife, the ladies Goyle and Crabbe. Each time the result was the same. Each time Voldemort's rage grew wilder. When he turned his wand on the ranks of his Death Eaters any semblance of order fled. For the second time that night utter chaos descended on the hall as the Death Eaters scrambled over one another in their haste to escape the madman they'd shackled their fates to.

Snape wrapped an arm around Narcissa's waist and pulled her firmly to his side. He didn't want them to become separated in the crush. Narcissa was much smaller than he, her likelihood of being trampled underfoot was higher.

Together they fought their way through the panicked mob to the stairwell. "We will never have a better opportunity," Snape explained as he wrenched open the door to the cellar.

The door swung shut behind them. Being plunged so suddenly into darkness and stillness left them with a feeling of unreality.

Narcissa felt as if she were a little girl, afraid of monsters lurking in the dark as she raised her wand. "_Lumos_," she whispered and they descended.

Bellatrix was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. Her husband and brother-in-law flanked her. She held Ron Weasley before her as a human shield, a knife at his throat.

"Whatever are you doing here sister-dear?" Bellatrix asked in a false, little-girl voice.

"Any port in a storm Bella," Narcissa replied calmly. "I do believe He's gone quite mad up there."

Bella giggled. "And here we thought you'd wrapped Severus around your finger with your wiles. Should have knew he was too much of a cold fish for that."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Bella! Would you let go of that ridiculous notion of yours?" Narcissa snapped. "Severus _killed _Albus Dumbledore. How much more proof do you need that he's dark?"

Ron waited helplessly for someone to blast him. Between Aragog's family and Draco Malfoy's Ron was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he preferred Aragog's.

"You aren't here to rescue the ickle-lambiekins?" Bellatrix sounded almost disappointed.

"After what this brat and his dreadful siblings did to my lovely house? I think not," Narcissa said.

"We merely sought shelter," Severus said. "You must admit things have gotten a bit out of hand up there."

Bellatrix blinked at him in confusion, as if she didn't see the Dark Lord randomly murdering his followers as a cause for concern.

"Bellatrix, put the brat back in his cell before he escapes," Snape said irritably.

"I think not." Bellatrix giggled. "I think I shall play with the little lost lambiekins." She glanced at her husband. "It will be like old times. Do you remember the fun we had with the Longbottoms?"

Ron remembered Alice and Frank Longbottom sitting mindlessly in their room at St. Mungos. He started to shake.

"You might want to check with our Lord before you have your fun," Snape said in a superior tone. "He may want the brat's mind, such as it is, intact... for the moment."

"Yes, yes, must ask to play with the toys first," Bellatrix agreed. She started toward the stairs.

"Bella, no!" Narcissa cried. Then she calmed. "Bella, our Lord is busy. Now is not the time to bother him with our little desires."

Bellatrix pouted but settled back. She didn't release Ron. Instead she pulled him closer to her as she whispered all the things she wanted to do to him into the terrified boy's ear.

* * *

Draco Malfoy lay awake in his bed straining his ears for the sound of his mother and Snape returning from the Death Eater meeting. He knew they'd laugh at him if they knew he waited up for them but how could he sleep when the silence from Peter Pettigrew's half of the room served as a constant reminder of just how easily he could find himself all alone?

Or maybe they wouldn't laugh. After Pettigrew's death Narcissa had all but moved into the cramped little flat. She chose squaller and keeping her son and ally close over the luxurious emptiness of Malfoy Manor. And Snape was still sleeping on the couch in the parlor rather than tossing out Pettigrew's effects and claiming the other half of Draco's room for his own.

It was much later than normal when Draco heard the door to the flat open and close. Along with the door he heard his mother and Snape's voices. He couldn't understand their words but the tones of their voices were tense and angry.

Draco crept out of bed and put his ear to the door.

"I wanted to rescue Draco's friends as much as you did," Narcissa hissed, "but even if Bella is mad as a hatter she's still my sister! I couldn't let her go skipping blithely off to her death!"

Draco's heart leapt into his mouth at his mother's words. His friends? What had happened to his friends? What was being taken from him now?

"While I would like to rescue Crabbe and Goyle it is essential that the Weasley boy is gotten to safety," Snape replied. "According to the prophecy it _will_ come down to Potter or the Dark Lord. And I know Harry Potter: with his friend in danger there will be no stopping him from running his head into a noose. He is our one chance for victory and he _will_ throw his life away over this."

Draco pushed the door open. "What happened to Vince and Greg?" he demanded.

Snape gave Draco a piercing glare. "They, and Miss Parkinson chose their side."

"They took the Mark?" Draco asked with a puzzled frown.

"No. They aided Potter in an invasion of the Dark Lord's headquarters," Snape said.

"You're putting me on," Draco said. "Pansy, Greg and Vince working with Potter?"

"That is what transpired Draco," Snape said darkly. "Miss Parkinson was able to make good her escape but your other two friends were not so lucky. They, along with Ronald Weasley are now awaiting your aunt's tender mercies."

Draco's eyes strayed to the muggle game he'd never managed to beat Pettigrew at. He pictured himself back at Hogwarts without Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. He thought about how much bigger the gap in his life would be if they were dead as well. Draco turned to Snape. "You said it was essential to rescue Weasley. You're going to do it aren't you? Let me help. We'll get Vince and Greg out at the same time won't we?"

Snape gave Draco a considering look. "How do you propose to stroll into the Dark Lord's headquarters without inciting a riot? I would imagine that everyone is extremely anxious to placate Him right now. And he has _so _wanted to have _words _with you."

Draco gulped. He knew the words Voldemort wanted to say to him were "_Cruico_" and "_Avada Kedavra."_ He thought about Pansy, Greg and Vince deciding to throw their lot in with Potter. He thought about his aunt's glee as she taught him to cast the Unforgivables. The rabbits' screams as they died while he practiced the Cruciatus. He could almost hear those same screams coming from his friends. "If everyone's so anxious they won't think it's strange if you give me up," Draco said determinedly. "A prisoner gives you an excuse to go to the dungeons doesn't it? Now all we have to do is figure out how to get back out after we rescue them."

Snape inclined his head approvingly. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy, we have half a plan."

"Severus, you can't be serious!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You saw Him tonight! Draco won't make it as far as the dugeons, he'll be killed on sight!"

"Voldemort has regained enough reason to want to understand why his spell didn't work rather than making yet another futile attempt," Snape said, there was a smug tone to his voice. "He won't waste another perfectly good Horocrux with a premature murder."

"You know why the Dark Lord's spell failed," Narcissa realized.

"'The soul is supposed to remain intact and whole,'" Snape quoted. "'Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature.' Voldemort's soul is nothing more than a tattered fragment. He can't divide it any further. The parts he tears away aren't robust enough to survive the violence of the process."

Snape smiled with vicious pleasure. "And when Potter so kindly took it upon himself to tell the Dark Lord that they'd destroyed five sevenths of his soul the fool promptly ripped at least a half dozen more strips out of his soul."

For a moment Draco flashed back to the classroom as Snape settled into lecture mode.

"When it comes to Potter Voldemort makes Neville Longbottom look like a scholar. Mr. Longbottom constantly amazes me by the shear variety of mistakes that he can make. When it comes to Potter, Voldemort insists on trying the same things over and over again and is surprised when the results don't become more favorable."

"So are we going after them or what?" Draco demanded.

Narcissa pulled her son aside. "Draco, if you do this you're risking your life. Your friends' parents are all dead. I watched the Dark Lord kill them earlier tonight."

Draco swallowed harshly. "But if I do this I could have my life back. Potter was there that night, he knows Dumbledore wanted to help me. If I bring Weasley back to him he'll have to honor Dumbledore's offer. Pansy, Greg and Vince are already on Potter's side, I'll get them back. I'll _have _a side again. Mom, I'm sick of it being us against everyone. If Potter wins I can be on the winning side. And if he loses, well the Dark Lord can't kill me twice."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Severus asked Draco. He made an effort to keep his manner reassuring, he didn't need the boy falling apart on him in the middle of their venture.

Draco looked pale and shaky but he nodded. "You've got my wand right?" he asked.

Severus nodded. "You'll have it when the fight comes. You won't be defenseless and you won't be alone," he promised. "Now I have to bind your hands Draco."

"Yeah," Draco said. He held out his hands.

Snape flicked his wand and a length of rope snaked around Draco's wrists.

"Come." Snape grasped Draco's shoulder firmly and apparated them to Voldemort.

Stromchaser's Point was abandoned. Draco shivered. To him the place looked like a mausoleum and it was hard to find reassurance in Snape's presence when the man held him at wand point. The hall was still in disarray. There were still bodies on the floor. Draco swallowed. The bodies of people he knew. He'd been having sleep-overs at the Goyle and Crabbe houses for as long as he could remember. He'd been having tea with Pansy's parents on a regular basis since he'd been fifteen and he'd officially begun courting Pansy. Now they were all dead.

Voldemort sat on his throne in the center of it all. "What have you brought me Ssseveruss? I warn you I am _not _in a good mood."

Snape grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and brought them both to their knees. "My lord, I have done as you asked: Here is the boy."

Voldemort gestured to the empty hall. "What isss the point of punishing hisss incompetence now?" he demanded. "Throw him in with the othersss and be grateful I don't have you join him for taking ssso long in bringing him before me."

"Thank you for your tolerance, my lord," Severus replied. He bowed until the ends of his lanky hair brushed the floor. He stood and dragged Draco toward the cellar stairs.

As soon as the door opened they heard the sound of thin, tired screams.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Snape said quietly. The ropes dropped from Draco's wrists. Snape handed Draco his wand. "Your aunt is your responsibility," he said. "She might be reluctant to kill you and your mother won't hold it against _you_ if you should happen to kill her."

"Thanks bunches," Draco muttered.

They burst into the room from which the screams were emerging. Draco had a split second impression of Ron Weasley magically bound to the far wall. The red-head's feet dangled several inches about the floor as he convulsed under the Cruciatus. His hair and clothes were plastered to his body with sweat and the room stank of fear and pain. Bellatrix's unhinged laughter mixed with Ron's horse screams. Rudolphus and Rabastan lounged off to one side, watching Bellatrix's fun and waiting their turn.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape and Draco shouted in unison and scattered the other three wizards.

Without the support of the spells binding him, Ron crumpled to the floor like a discarded doll..

Bellatrix kept a hold of her wand. She twisted as she flew through the air and landed in a crouch. As she looked up at Draco there was something demonic about her. Then recognition lit her eyes and her face softened. "Nephew, what are you doing here? You mustn't get caught until our glorious lord is in a magnanimous mood."

"I'm sorry Auntie Bella," Draco said. He edged toward where Ron lay.

"You should be!" Bellatrix scolded him. "I didn't spend months teaching you the Dark Arts so that you could fall to pieces when an old man who's time had come appealed to your _conscious!_ You could have redeemed your blood! Our lord gave you a chance to prove that you were more competent and more loyal than your father. And you squandered it!"

Draco knelt, he bowed his head. His fingers brushed against the sleeve of Ron's robes. "I know Auntie. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Ron blinked up at Draco and the blond was relieved to see befuddled recognition in the other boy's eyes. Potter wouldn't thank him for returning an empty husk.

Bellatrix's wand lowered. "You should be!"

Draco fired his strongest stunning spell at her. Then he grabbed Ron and ran for the door.

Rastanban and Rudolphus spread out in an attempt to put Snape in a crossfire. Snape sneered at their heavy reliance on the Cruciatus; Voldemort had been torturing him with that spell at Death Eater meetings on a weekly basis for months. And yet it didn't occur to the brothers LaStrange that Snape had motivation and plenty of time to find ways around that particular curse. 'That's it, keep right on casting it,' Snape thought mockingly. 'Who cares if it's effective or not? It just feels so good to see the corruption of your soul given form and substance.'

Snape intimately understood the draw of using the Unforgivables. After Voldemort's fall it had taken him years before his fingers stopped itching with the desire to _Crucio_ dunder-headed students. The Unforgivables were not the be-all, end-all of magic. Often times there were other spells which could accomplish the same ends with less fuss. But once you started using the Unforgivables the draw to keep on using them made it hard to even consider other options, the Dark Arts simply felt so much more powerful than normal magic, regardless of the truth.

Snape withdrew several fragile spheres from a hidden pouch in his robes and deftly threw them at the brothers. When the spheres shattered the potion within them vaporized. The noxious gas seemed almost alive as it sought out the nearest exposed flesh and began to consume it.

It only took a few moments for the LeStranges to gather their wits and _evanesco_ the potion away. However, even that short exposure left both men badly bloodied. Snape wondered how they would react if they knew that nasty concoction had been developed from a student's error in class.

After that the LeStrange brothers forgot about the _Cruciatus_ and went straight to the Killing Curse.

Snape knew he couldn't expect the sort of miracle reprieve Harry Potter always received. As soon as he saw Draco flee the room with Ron Weasley in tow Snape filled the cell with smoke bombs. As much as he loathed the Weasley twins, Snape had to admit their products preformed as promised and could be purchased by anonymous owl-orders.

"Blood traitor!" Bellatrix shrieked. Draco cringed by kept running. Smoke belched out of the cell where she had been torturing Ron. Draco knew it wouldn't delay his aunt for long. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. That might buy them a few more seconds.

"Where are Vince and Greg?" Draco demanded as he shoved a vile of potion at Ron. "Take it! It's for the _Cruciatus_."

"Why?" Ron managed.

"Because I've got a better chance of getting us out of here if I don't have to carry you!" Draco exclaimed. "Where are Vince and Greg?"

Ron hesitated a moment longer than took the potion and pointed shakily toward the cell were the other two boys were being held.

Behind them the door shattered and Bellatrix emerged from the smoke like a fiend from the depths of hell.

"_Alohomora!_" Draco cried.

Crabbe helped Goyle hobble out of the cell. Draco groaned. They'd never make it past Voldemort like this. They'd never make it out of the cellar. They were all going to die at his mad aunt's hands.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Draco shouted as he turned on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix giggled. "I told you my dear, soon-to-be-departed nephew: You have to really mean it."

* * *

** Interlude: The Calvary **

Narcissa pounded desperately on Hogwart's outer door.

"Keep yer pants on," Filch muttered irritably as he went to let her in.

Narcissa collapsed at his feet. "My son! Oh Merlin, you have to help me save my son!"

Filch stared down at the delicate, high-born lady in bemusement. "What sort o' help do you expect from the likes o' me?"

Narcissa's eyes flashed with anger but when she turned her face up to him all he saw was tears. "McGonagall, take me to McGonagall."

"I'm here Mrs. Malfoy," Minerva McGonagall said as she descended the stairs. Despite the late hour McGonagall was fully dressed, in dueling robes no less.

"The Dark Lord has my son!" Narcissa cried.

"Some would say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has had your son since the day the boy was born. And that you've no-one to blame for that except yourself," McGonagall said coldly. Her manner was a reminder that Draco had orchestrated the attack on Hogwarts which had ended in Albus Dumbledore's death not even a year ago.

"He's been captured. You're Order, you must know what that means! HE is angry with Draco! Auror Kingsley warned me; better the Ministry than the Dark Lord. I thought I could protect Draco. I tried to find Kingsley! You're my only hope! I don't know where else to turn!"

When McGonagall did not immediately fall over herself to offer aid Narcissa allowed a sly look to cross her face. "They're taking my Draco to the Dark Lord... along with the Weasley boy."

"And you know where," McGonagall realized.

Narcissa smiled at her icily. "All I want in return is Draco's life."

"Come," McGonagall ordered and lead Narcissa upstairs.

"It's Stormchaser Point," Marcus Flint declared as he leaned back from the pensive containing Harry's memories of the teen's ill-fated raid. The Order's new spy grimaced. "But knowing that won't do you any good. I'm not in the Inner Circle, I don't get to Apparate there directly."

Molly Weasley cried out in anguish. Arthur hugged her tightly, he looked pale and drawn. Bill and Charley drew closer to their parents. Fred was still in the infirmary with his twin.

Alastor Moody paced back and forth in front of Harry, Hermione and Ginny. His false eye spun wildly in his skull. "You little fools had a way to Voldemort's doorstep and you wasted it!" he ranted.

Ginny and Harry flinched guiltily.

"Alastor, now is hardly the appropriate time," Remus began.

Hermione stood up and glared at Moody. "We had _Dobby_," she snapped. "If you people didn't enslave and brain-wash House-elves we would have plenty of help! So stop yelling at us and figure out how else we can get back there!"

The door to the Headmaster's office swung open and Professor McGonagall strode in with Narcissa Malfoy just a step behind her. "We know where we're going," McGonagall said. "Mrs. Malfoy has agreed to take us to the edge of the apparation wards around Stormchaser's Point."

"What are we doing hanging around here then?" Tonks asked.

"How can we trust _her_?" Moody demanded.

"He has Draco," Narcissa declared.

"The Dark Lord has been ranting about Draco ever since Dumbledore's death," Flint confirmed. He glanced away. "I'm not exactly fond of the Brat Prince of Slytherin but I don't want to watch the kid die like that."

Kingsley nodded. "She has every reason to want to help us," he said.

"I still don't trust her," Moody snorted but he was walking toward the door as he said it. "Well? What are you waiting for? Can't apparate out of Hogwarts."

Once they reached the edge of Hogwarts' wards Moody told Narcissa "You take me there first. If this is an ambush, I'll see to it that you're the first to fall."

"It's not a trap," Narcissa said. She grasped Moody's arm and apparated them both to a secluded grove just beyond the wards at Stormchaser's Point.

Moody glanced around with his magical eye and saw no one waiting for them. He fixed the spot in his memories then they both apparated back to Hogwarts.

"Kingsley and Tonks next," Moody ordered.

When the four of them arrived he and Kingsley began establishing a perimeter while Narcissa and Tonks returned to Hogwarts again and collected Remus and Bill. Then the four of them returned for the rest of the Order Members.

"You can't leave us behind!" Ginny was pleading with her parents.

"Enough Ginevra Weasley!" Molly exclaimed.

Fred ran up at the last moment. "I'm going," he said grimly. "I'm of age and I'm Order."

Hermione nodded. "That's right! We are of age. You've got no right to stop us. This is our fight too."

"You've proved that you can't be trusted to obey orders," McGonagall said. "You are delaying us. Go back to the castle."

"I'm sorry," Remus said. And they apparated away leaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Fred behind.


	12. Back Against the Wall

**Back Against the Wall**

**Disclaimer: **Characters and Premise are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

* * *

Bellatrix stalked the four teens. With Ron barely on his feet after enduring hours of torture and Greg Goyle hamstrung they weren't going anywhere fast. As soon as Draco saw Greg hobbling toward him he knew the steep, narrow staircase would be a deathtrap for them. Instead of going up he lead them deeper into the underground maze. Stromchaser Point's cellar had been formed b taping into a natural cave system.

"Burn out the traitorous rats," Bellatrix cackled gleefully and flames leapt from her wand. They raced along the ceiling and walls, past the four teens. Then the magical flames came together to form a wall barring their way.

"_Protego!_" Draco screamed. He expanded the shield spell to it's maximum capacity and blasted through Bellatrix's fire.

"Good, good," Bellatrix cooed. Her blood sang with the joy of the hunt, of watching the boys flee in terror. She sent an _Avada Kedavra _boiling past Draco's ear to remind him that his shields were useless against her power.

Vincent Crabbe fell as the green bolt struck him, he tumbled to the floor taking Greg with him as he fell.

For a second Draco was stunned. He watched his childhood friend fall dead with a numb horror. Then fury at seeing another part of his life ripped away forever filled him. "_Crucio!!_" he screamed. And this time Bellatrix screamed as Draco's hate flooded through her.

"Run!" Greg shouted.

Bellatrix surged back to her feet. "Weak little nephew, weak," she cried. "_Crucio!_"

The spell bolt missed Draco but struck Ron. The red-head collapsed in screams. Draco reached down to yank Ron back to his feet. Ron cringed away from him, eyes glazed and fearful. "No more," Ron muttered and wild magic exploded from him.

The magic filled the rocky walls of the tunnel and they flowed like water. Draco stared in amazement as Bellatrix disappeared behind several feet of solid stone.

* * *

The nine members of the Order of the Phoenix and Narcissa Malfoy blew off the doors of Voldemort's fortress and stormed the main Hall.

"Well, well, well," Mad-eye Moody cackled. "Alone at last."

Voldemort glanced up from his brooding over the dagger that had failed to become a Horocrux. And then he smiled, a truly horrifying sight. "I am never alone," he hissed as he flicked his wand. "My faithful followers are _always_ ready to serve me. Even unto death... and beyond."

The corpses scattered about the room twitched and rose. They transformed into Inferi before the Order's eyes.

"Remember what Albus told Harry," Remus called. "They fear fire."

Tonks, Remus and Arthur quickly established a ring of fire around the group as more reanimated corpses poured in from the side rooms. Charley wondered if Voldemort kept his victims stacked in the spare bedrooms like firewood.

Voldemort laughed. "They fear me more," he said as the Infer plunged through the flames to get to the Order.

McGonagall transfigured the air to create a jet of water. She directed it to drive back the Inferi before they could engulf the Order members in their burning embrace.

The water jet knocked the Inferi back physically but they quickly recovered and forced their way back toward the group.

The Inferi shrugged off stunners and most defensive spells were designed to provide protection from other magics not from physical attacks.

Voldemort provided the magical attacks. As the Order sought an effective method of dealing with the Inferi they were also tossing up physical barriers and dodging a steady barrage of Killing Curses.

Narcissa slipped back through the entryway. From the relative safety of the foyer she sent cutting curses back into the main hall. Bit by bit she began dismembering the animated corpses.

Moody laid about himself with a wide variety of explosive hexes. He tossed Inferi in every direction as he fought his way toward Voldemort

Bill and Charley teamed up to screen McGonagall from attack while the transfiguration expert persuaded the Hall to transform. McGonagall reshaped the battlefield into a maze a breast works rather than the clear field of fire that Voldemort had designed it to be.

Remus, Tonks and Kingsley formed another unit. Kingsley focused his efforts on Voldemort while Remus and Tonks ensured that the Inferi didn't overwhelm him.

For Molly and Arthur there was only one objective on this mission: finding their son. Voldemort was nothing more than another obstacle to get past on their way to rescue Ron.

* * *

Bellatrix stared at the earthen wall sulkily. Blasting rocks was boring, she was anxious to get to the torturing. Still digging through that much solid rock took time even for a witch of her caliber and in this case the rock was resisting her efforts to destroy it.

Out of the corner of her eye Bellatrix saw a flash of movement. "The dead boy wants to play?" she wondered.

Vincent Crabbe's corpse slowly got to his feet then shambled back in to direction from which he'd come.

"Oooh, follow the leader," Bellatrix exclaimed gleefully. "What are you up to dead boy?"

Bellatrix followed Vincent's corpse as it retraced the path the teens had fled down just minutes earlier. He led her past the room where she had tortured Ron. From the noise and pungent smoke coming from the room Bellatrix knew Rudolphus and Rabastan hadn't managed to subdue Snape yet.

As Vincent's corpse led her up the narrow stairs sound of a new battles drifted down to them.

Bellatrix emerged from the cellar and found herself confronted by Molly and Arthur Weasley. The Weasleys' eyes followed Vincent with horror and relief. He was their son's age and he had been murdered but he wasn't their son.

Voldemort had been forced back from his throne. The combined efforts of Moody, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks with support from the others were gradually wearing him down.

Bellatrix frowned at Tonks. "Your magic has the feel of sister Andromeda to it." she tsked. "When will Auntie ever learn? It's not enough to burn blood traitors off the tapestry, you must burn them out of the world."

Tonks saw the green bolt out of the corner of her eye. The young Auror reflexively hit the floor and thanked Merlin for every time Moody had ambushed her and screamed "Constant Vigilance!" during her training.

"Madam, I believe we have a score to settle," Remus said as he attacked Bellatrix. His eyes flashed darkly. "And you are fortunate it's not the night of the full moon. I've never actually wanted to rip someone's throat out before."

"Bellatrix, most loyal of my Death Eaters," Voldemort purred. "I have need of you."

Bellatrix preened. She tried to go to her lord but Remus wouldn't be swept aside.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix hissed.

The curse cut through Remus' shields as if they were nothing but air still he only grimaced. 'She should try turning into a wolf every month,' Remus thought as he shouted "_Expelliarmus!_"

Vincent's corps threw itself at Remus.

Remus recognized Vincent from his classes. The boy had shared Ron's fear of spiders. He'd dealt with his fear by envisioning Draco Malfoy scolding a cowed-looking spider on the poor etiquette of crawling on people.

Remus' hesitation at seeing one of the children he'd taught transformed into an Inferius cost him. Vincent's corpse tackled the werewolf and Bellatrix rushed past him to her lord's side.

Voldemort grabbed Bellatrix's arm and twisted it to display her Dark Mark. He touched his wand to the mark and hissed "_Imperio._"

* * *

When Snape felt the apparation wards drop he let himself hope, for a moment, that it signified the Dark Lord's death. Voldemort wouldn't have had the time to tie the new wards to a physical object yet. The wards were likely still tied directly to Voldemort's magic. His death would disrupt them.

For a moment Snape let himself hope even as he continued his fight against the LeStrange brothers. And then he felt it, the insidious cloying peace of the Imperius Curse. Normally Snape's strength of will was more than sufficient to keep him from falling under the Imperius' influence but this wasn't a normal Imperius Curse. This curse was already under his skin. If bled from the Dark Mark branded into his flesh, it wouldn't be denied. When he'd taken the Mark he'd given Voldemort the power to use him like a puppet, that wasn't something he could take back.

Moving as one Snape and the LeStrange brothers apparated to the Hall. A single booming pop announced the arrival of every Death Eater who hadn't been within an Anti-Apparation ward.

"FIGHT!" Voldemort's voice hissed within Snape's skull as the Imperius released him. Still half dazed from having control of his body ripped from him Snape's wand rose. "_Sectumsempra!_" he said and a gash opened up across Arthur Weasley's cheek.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Molly cried.

Snape tried to hang on to his wand, better to be thrown across the room with wand in hand than to be separated from it, but his hands refused to cooperate. As the wand skittered across the floor Snape lunged after it only to be brought up short by Molly's wand digging into his throat.

"Where is my son?" she demanded furiously.

* * *

Beyond the earthen barrier raised by Ron's wild magic the three boys sat, huddled in their own misery. The only light to be had came from the end of Draco's wand.

Ron lay on the floor, curled up in a ball staring blankly at nothing. His body shivered uncontrollably. The potion Draco had given him calmed his over-stimulated nerve endings and eliminated the physical after effects of being held under the Cruciatus but that wasn't the only spell that had been used on him. And the effects of being tortured weren't just physical. Snape had years to prepare himself mentally for the likely possibility of being tortured. Ran had never contemplated being helpless and having someone hurt him over and over again simply because they enjoyed listening to him scream.

Greg sat a few feet from Ron. He hugged his bad leg to his chest and had wrapped his other leg around it. His chin rested on his knee and he stared back through the wall to the place where he'd last seen Vincent Crabbe alive.

Draco clenched his hand around his wand like it was security blanket and a nightlight all rolled up in one. His hair and clothes were in disarray, his eyes were ringed with white but he was still in better shape than the other two boys. The blond alternated between trying to cajole first Greg and then Ron out of their stupors.

"Look," Draco said as he planted himself firmly in Greg's line of sight. He pointed deeper into the cave system. "We're not trapped. I bet this leads out somewhere. You remember the escape tunnels beneath Malfoy Manor don't you? We used to play there all the time. I bet these tunnels lead out somewhere too. We can still escape."

Greg stared through Draco as if he didn't even see the other boy.

With a disappointed groan Draco turned his attention to Ron. "Come on Weasley. If this were one of your stunts with Potter you wouldn't quit half-way through! You went after that monster-spider pet of Hagrids even though the whole school knows you're terrified of them thanks to that werewolf's stupid class! You scream like a girl when we _accio_ fingernail sized spiders on you in class but you went looking for one the size of a house! This is nothing! Get up! Between the two of us we can haul Greg out of here."

Ron remained curled up and shaking.

Draco spun back to Greg. "Please Greg! I need you. Snap out of it and help me. I'll owe you big time! For Merlin's sake Greg! I know Vince is dead! He's my friend too but you can't just fall apart! What kind of Slytherin are you anyway? If you don't pull it together and stop acting like a bloody HUFFLEPUFF we're going to die too!!!"

Nothing.

Draco went back to Ron. "You go rushing off to face Trolls and Hagrid's monsters at the drop of a hat. You go diving into the Chamber of Secrets with a busted wand. You face werewolves and mass murderers. You stood up to Umbridge. You're best friends with the biggest walking target in the whole Wizarding World. You stood up to my father! How can you all apart now Weasley?" Draco grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shook him.

Ron shoved Draco away violently and curled up even more tightly on himself.

Draco stumbled back and fell on his butt. Shakily he got back up. He stood indecisively between the other two boys. "Come on guys, wake-up," he begged. "Please? Don't leave me alone here. Please? Please? Just don't leave me all alone."

Slowly Draco crumpled to his knees. His wand tumbled from nerveless finders. The luminos that had been their only light flickered out and plunged them into darkness.

* * *

Snape gritted his teeth and tried to ignore Molly's wand digging into his back between his shoulder blades as they descended into the cellars. "If Moody has any sense he's already begun pulling back. You don't have much time if you intend to retrieve the boys," he said without inflection. He and Narcissa had decided not to confuse anyone with the issues of loyalty. At the time it had seemed simpler not to mention his involvement in the rescue to the Order. But right now he needed Molly and Arthur to stay focused on the rescue and not to resist his efforts to help them, so he toned down his personality to nothing and hoped that they'd hear the neutrally presented advise and not think too much on the source.

"_Luminos_," Arthur cast. The light from his wand glittered off the blood on his face from Snape's spell. The trio made their way down into the tunnels using small bits of magic to track the teens and hoping that they would find them before they were found by the Death Eaters. When their spells lead them to a dead end that hope seemed faint indeed.

"We'll have to go back and try again," Arthur said. He knew that every second they lost made it that much more likely that the anti-apparation wards would be restored or that the rest of the Order would be forced into retreat thus freeing the Death Eaters to hunt for stragglers.

"No," Molly cried. "My baby's so close. I can feel it."

Snape bit his tongue to keep from making a scathing remark about Gryffindors following their feelings even in the face of hard evidence to the contrary. Then he noticed something off about the wall barring their path.

It was hard to make out in the unsteady light Arthur had eventually transferred from his wand to his hand. Snape ran his fingers over the wall then swore and leaned closer to squint at the wall.

"I do believe you're right," he said quietly. "Someone has been trying to blast this wall down. The fact that it has resisted so strongly implies that it is not natural."

Molly shoved past Snape to lay her hands on the wall. "It's Ron," she said. "He's hurt. My baby's hurt. I'm here Ronny, mommy's here." she whispered. "But you've got to open the door for me baby."

* * *

"We have to pull back," McGonagall called. "We're outnumbered."

"We'll never have a better chance to cut off the serpent's head," Moody disagreed. "Push forward! Now while they're still disoriented!"

"Damn him! This isn't what we came for," McGonagall muttered as she continued to support the Auror's advance.

Remus and Bellatrix were lock in an intent battle.

"This is war," McGonagall reminded Charley and Bill. She stifled her own moral qualms and petrified an unprepared Death Eather's heart and lungs.

The brothers exchanged a reluctant look. "Remember what they told us in the meetings," Bill said.

Charley nodded grimly. There were some magiks which required freely given consent; the Dark Mark was one such magic. Anyone who claimed that they'd been forced to take the Mark while under the Imperious was a liar.

"What'll happen if we do kill him?" Tonks wondered as she pressed forward. "I mean Narcissa told us that the snake wasn't a Horocrux. There's still one out there... Where is Narcissa anyway?"

"Just like a Slytherin to disappear when things get tough," Mad-eye snorted as he cut down one of the Death Eaters standing between himself and Voldemort.

In the first few seconds after Voldemort's summons over a dozen Death Eaters were cut down. But the remainder quickly gathered their wits and retaliated. The Order members had arrayed themselves and their defenses to protect against a lone Wizard of immense power. When his followers appeared the Order members found they'd left their backs open. The tide of the battle began to shift.

And there was still Voldemort. Harry and Ron had been able to stand against him for a few moments when he'd been forced to abandon his wand due to Harry's presence. Without Harry there Voldemort was free to use his wand. A wizard's wand focused and amplified his powers over a dozen times. In moments of extreme distress wild magic could accomplish unheard of feats but there was a difference between getting magic to respond to a primal need and getting it to respond on command. It was a rare wizard who could manage the later without the aid of a wand. Voldemort could manage to duel wandlessly, but with his wand he was a force of nature.

Tonks' arm was severed in a spray of blood. Kingsley fell and moved no more.

Moody darted and twisted about the battle field with an agility that belied his false leg and his age. Still the cunning old Auror was making little headway.

Remus broke off his battle with Bellatrix to go to Tonks' aid.

"Alaster, we've no choice but to pull back," McGonagall cried.

"Damn you woman, where is your Gryffindor's spine?" Moody growled.

"Neither of us got the grey in our hair by being reckless fools," McGonagall shot back.

Moody did a sharp about face and grabbed Kingsley's arm. A moment later every member of the Order had apparated away.

* * *

Draco gasped and scrabbled for his wand as the wall that had protected them turned to sand and crumbled. He sprung to his feet and stood there swaying slightly. There was a wild look in his eyes as he turned to face whatever new threat fate had thrown at him.

"Easy son, no one's going to hurt you," a gentle voice promised.

Behind Draco Ron jumped to his feet with a cry of joy. He shoved past the blond and fell into his parents' arms. For several moments the Weasleys just held one another tightly.

Snape looked over his two students. He was reassured to see that while both looked rattled they looked no less whole than they had the last time he'd laid eyes on them. He didn't ask about Vincent's fate.

After the Weasleys reassured themselves that their son was alive and would recover they turned their attention to the other two boys.

Snape was about to take advantage of their distraction and slip away when Draco met his eyes from across the room. "I'm sorry sir," Draco said quietly as he raised his wand.

Snape cursed his own wand, laying useless in the Hall above them. "Draco, I order you not to do this," Snape said. Even so he knew that it was hopeless. If Draco didn't stop him the newly alerted Weasleys would.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Draco cast. Then he screamed and clutched at his head as the Wizard's Oath he'd given Snape took hold. "It's for your own good," Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "You're Marked, if you try to run He'll just drag you back to Him."

With a resigned sign Snape thought 'I release you from your bond. You're on your own recognizance Draco. Make the best of it."


	13. Prisoner of the Light

**The Path of Most Resistance**

**Chapter Thirteen: Prisoner of the Light**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and Characters are the property of JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun

* * *

"All right everyone grab hold," Molly Weasley said in a brisk tone. Snape assumed she'd produced a portkey but his head was turned in the wrong direction and he couldn't verify his suspicions.

"One second," Arthur said. He stepped in front of Snape. Arthur flicked his wand then gently tapped Snape's eyelids.

The potion master ranted furiously within the confines of his mind as his eyes slid closed, sealing him in darkness. Snape knew the gesture was humanitarian, it was safer and healthier for his eyes to be closed when he couldn't blink, but he was still furious.

Snape felt something shoved into his hand and Arthur's hand closing over his to ensure proper contact. He felt the proximity of the others as they clustered around the portkey then the tug behind his navel as it was activated.

A moment later he was surrounded by the cool, organic scent of a forest. They'd reached their destination, the others were stepping back, spreading apart.

"Snape!" the voice was so filled with hatred and pain that he almost didn't recognize it.

"Harry, no!" A flash of magic sizzled past Snape's ear. He could picture Granger struggling with her friend, forcing his wand up, away from his target. "He's petrified Harry! He's already captured."

There was a sudden silence. "Ron," Hermione whispered. Her voice broke.

"I'm sorry," Potter's voice was thick with guilt now.

"I'm fine, really." Weasley's voice was horse from screaming but surrounded by his friends and family he did sound more stable. Snape felt that, given some time, Weasley's statement would become truth, assuming he wasn't killed in the next few weeks. The crisis point was coming.

"Everyone up to the castle."

'McGonagall?' Snape thought with a start. He hadn't realized the rest of the Order's party were even there.

"Let me help," Lupin said.

"I've got him!" Draco sounded like he was just a hair's breath from screaming 'Mine!' like a two-year-old hoarding toys. Snape imagined that the boy must have looked extremely awkward as he attempted to support his much larger friend.

Snape felt a _mobilicorpus _spell take hold of his petrified body, but he didn't know who cast it. He was filled with a volatile mix of hate and fear, he had no control, he didn't even know who's hands he'd fallen into. He wanted to fight but his petrified body wouldn't respond. He was toted along with the party like so much luggage.

The scent of the forest quickly gave way to that of cut grass then they were surrounded by the walls of the castle. There was nowhere else in or out of the Wizarding World that felt like Hogwarts. Snape recognized the twists and turns and knew they were going to the Infirmary. When there were injuries the castle always arranged itself to provide the shortest route to the infirmary. The aseptic smell of the room announced their arrival.

Snape heard the Weasley twins' relieved exclamations as they saw their younger brother. And he heard Pansy's voice quiver as she asked after Vincent. Poppy's clipped tones overrode the others as she preformed a quick triage.

"Alastor! Where are you taking him?" Poppy demanded and Snape felt his body jerk to a halt.

"I'm securing the prisoner," Moody replied coldly. "He's not injured, just petrified. It's no concern of yours."

And then Snape was whisked beyond the busy sounds of the Infirmary.

Moody summoned a set of chains. As he locked the manacles around Snape's frozen limbs the potions master felt himself go cold inside. Snape realized that the chains were designed to secure his magic as well as his body.

Then Snape heard the sound of Moody's odd, limping gate moving away from him. The door shut and it hit Snape that the paranoid old auror wasn't going to bother with releasing him from the hex that kept him a prisoner within his own body.

Trapped in darkness and silence Snape's thought drifted unstoppably toward the things he tried to keep buried.

Hogwarts was the last place Snape wanted to be. Yet he couldn't work up any real degree of anger at Draco for putting him in this situation. The brat had only been trying to save his life. Mentally Snape grimaced, 'Not that he asked me if I _wanted_ saving!' he thought. He would have rather taken his, admittedly abysmal, chances out there. There, if worst came to worst, he could die fighting. Here, they could lock him away. He would be safe, secure and alone with his thoughts, helpless to affect the outcome of the war in anyway.

For Snape keeping busy had been the lifeline for his sanity ever since the night he confessed his sins to Albus Dumbledore. During the year between his mother's death and Lily's his roll as a spy had been the one thing holding him together and his hope of salvation. Back then Snape had honestly believed that if he saved Lily's life it would take away the pain of having caused his mother's death; that he could trade one life for the other and it would balance. He'd never gotten the chance to find out if that were true. He'd failed and betrayed Lily just as surely as he'd failed and betrayed his mother. His actions caused the Death Eaters to single them out. Both Lily and his mother died because of that, because of him.

After Lily's death he would have quit trying. He would have let them seal him away in Azkaban to sink into guilt ridden insanity. Albus had put a stop to that plan. Albus had dragged him back to Hogwarts without so much as a by-your-leave and then deluged him with lesson plans, stocking the Infirmary and dealing with the all too many students who had been left devastated by the war. Keeping the children of Voldemort's Death Eaters from compounding their parent's mistakes and sealing their fates had been a job and a half in and of itself those first few years after Voldemort's fall.

Severus Snape had been twenty-two years old when he began teaching, he had assumed full duties as the Head of Slytherin by the time he was twenty-four. He was young for a professor and ridiculously young to be a House Head, there had still been students at Hogwarts who thought of him as a fellow student, but Albus insisted that there was no one else who could possibly take over for Slughorn as Head of Slytherin. He told Severus that there was no one else who had any chance of reaching the students in Slytherin. Voldemort's victory had seemed inevitable before Harry Potter and all too many traditionally Slytherin families had chosen to ingratiate themselves with the 'winning' side. Snape sighed to himself, 'Albus was wrong, it wasn't within my abilities to reintegrate Slytherin with the other houses. I kept them from being mistreated but Voldemort's shadow as too strong. Slytherin has been a pariah at Hogwarts ever since his bloody rise to power.'

Inspite of, or perhaps because of the difficulties in teaching Snape quickly found that he had fallen into a routine. He hated teaching. He loathed teaching potions to a bunch of imbecilic dunderheads without the wit or the sense to appreciate the subtle art that he had mastered. He loathed students in general, even his Slytherins taxed his patience on an almost daily basis, but he was determined that they would never be persecuted the way he had been so long as he was at Hogwarts. But as much as teaching didn't suit Snape, as much as he resolutely hated everything to do with it, it kept him from despair.

In the months since he'd killed Albus Dumbledore Severus had an overriding purpose: he absolutely had to make Albus' death count for something. His plans had been complicated when Albus forced his hand. Snape knew would have eventually given in and done as Albus asked, but he hadn't wanted to do it. Snape had kept insisting all year long that they could find another way, but Draco had proved more competent than anyone had imagined and Albus and Potter had gone after the locket and there hadn't been any more time to argue or plan. No time for anything but cobbled together desperate measures. Things should have ended with Draco whisked away to some Order bolt hole to sit out the war in safety. Albus' death should have been scripted more carefully to keep Voldemort happy and to leave Severus and Pettigrew positioned to secretly support Potter's quest for the Horocruxes. And over the course of that quest both he and Pettigrew would have died. Albus had refused to admit, even to himself, that there was no other possible outcome but for Severus the fact that he would die carrying out Albus' last order was the only thing that had made it possible for him to contemplate killing Albus in the first place.

Severus hadn't counted on being burdened with the responsibility for getting his student through the war alive. He hadn't expected to find an ally like Narcissa who he could enjoy working; being with. He certainly had never planned to end up stuck in Hogwarts, a prisoner of the forces of light. If they didn't choose to give him the chance to defend himself, if they didn't believe him, he could end up trapped like this forever: Stuck in a cell for the rest of his life with nothing except for his guilt for company. Snape supposed a Dementor guard could have made his situation worse but he wasn't certain how. There was something about the knowledge that he had played a key roll in causing the deaths of every single person that he'd ever loved, his mother, Lily and now Albus, that made a Dementor redundant.

'Why is it,' Snape thought bitterly, 'that the ones I love always entangle their fates with those who I hate? Why is it that the path to my enemies always leads through my friends?' Harry Potter was the living embodiment of that fact: Lily Evans' eyes set in James Potter's face. He could do no harm to Potter without hurting Lily as well. Everything he did for Lily benefitted Potter too. It was only in this last year that he'd found any workable compromise at all... and that was only because it had fallen to him to make the brat into the best duelist possible. Attacking Harry Potter hadn't accomplished much when it came to Occulamency, but when it came to dueling Snape's methods had simply inspired Harry. Snape didn't particularly care that his 'student' was motivated by an intense desire to kill him, after all it was the ends that mattered, not the means.

But now that was over. Voldemort knew where Snape's true loyalties lay, he'd been captured by the Order of the Phoenix, the only thing left to do was offer them his proof that he wasn't a turncoat and hope they'd accept it. Still, even if they did believe him he'd still be locked away, for his own safety. With the Dark Mark on his arm, with Voldemort aware of Snape's betrayal, he would be considered too much of a liability to the Order to be allowed to contribute much of anything to their efforts. Snape found himself remembering every snide remark he'd made to Black two years earlier when the other man had been in a similar situation. Snape wondered if the mutt was laughing at him from the afterlife.

* * *

While Snape considered his fate in the confines of the quarantine ward Madam Pomfrey dug through her stores of blood replenishers in search of one of the older brews. As she searched she muttered darkly under her breath. With a small cry of triumph Poppy snatched up one of the vials and bustled back into the Infirmary. Poppy had realized that Severus Snape's potions were more effective than Horace Slughorn's shortly after the older potions master had returned to Hogwarts and Tonks needed every edge she could get. The young auror had lost much of her blood along with her arm. Pomfrey cleared a path to Tonks' bed with one scathing glare at the horde of people who had invaded her territory. If they'd simply been there out of concern for injured friends Poppy would have been more sympathetic as she pushed past them but both of the groups who had attacked You-Know-Who's stronghold that night were loudly debating what they should do with Snape and Draco while occupying valuable space in her Infirmary.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were all crowded around Ron and George's beds. Harry was vastly relieved to have Ron back but he still spared an occasional moment to glare at the Slytherin sector of the room. Snape had been chained up as soon as they arrived but Draco had been left free and Harry wasn't particularly happy about that fact.

As soon as they returned Narcissa Malfoy had taken Pansy and Gregory aside to tell them of their parents' deaths. Greg Goyle sat between Draco and Narcissa, his expression had been bleak and empty ever since he'd been brought back from Stormchaser Point. In the space of an evening he'd lost his best friend, his parents and had been lamed for life. Overwhelmed by the night's consequences, his mind had simply shut down. Since Narcissa broke the news Pansy had been curled up in Draco's lap, her face buried against his shoulder as she sobbed.

Harry hated that Draco was free after the roll he'd played the night Dumbledore died but Harry remembered all too well what it had felt like when he realized that his mistakes had cost Sirius his life. Harry couldn't even bring himself to look at the part of the room where Madam Pomfrey was fighting to save Tonks. Because of his plan Tonks lost her arm, Ron had been tortured and Dobby and Kingsley were dead. Kingsley and Dobby's bodies had been laid in Pomfrey's office. Hogwarts was a school, it wasn't supposed to have need of a mortuary. It might have been Pansy's mistake that had given away the Slytherin student's involvement in the plan but it was still Harry's plan that had led them here. Harry didn't have the heart to deny Pansy any comfort should might find in Draco's presence... Even if Draco had brought Death Eaters into the castle a year ago, not to mention cursing Katie Bell and poisoning Ron.

Harry wasn't the only one who was holding Draco's past sins against him.

"I'm taking the brat back to the Ministry with me," Moody snapped with a glare at Draco. Draco's arms tightened defensively around Pansy as if he expected someone to try to snatch his remaining friends away from him.

"Draco, you weren't captured were you?" Molly asked gently. "You went there to rescue your friends."

Draco glanced up from Pansy long enough to nod then went back to stroking her hair, the gesture seemed to comfort both Draco and Pansy.

Cynically Harry wondered how much of Draco's manner was an act. He'd heard the Weasleys' story about Draco trying to defend Ron and Goyle. And Ron had said Draco saved him from Bellatrix. The part where Draco claimed that it had been Snape's plan went in one ear and out the other for Harry. Harry knew what Draco had done, he knew he should feel grateful, like the Weasleys and Hermione did but he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Draco was getting out of this.

Harry wondered if it were his own Slytherin tenancies that made him so certain that Draco did have an ulterior motive. He watched Draco and Pansy cling to one another for a few more moments. He noticed that Draco was also subtly leaning against Greg's shoulder and Harry realized that Draco had been consciously maintaining contact with both of his friends ever since he'd shown up. Then Harry glanced back at Ron and Hermione. Reflexively Harry squeezed Ron's shoulder just to make sure his friend really was back and safe. Harry sighed. Maybe Draco wasn't getting anything out of this besides his friends. Harry couldn't blame him or hate him for that.

"We're not turning Draco over to Scrimgeour," Molly declared. "His justice might not be as easily bought as Fudge's but he's just as bad in his own way. Rufus Scimgeour is only interested in making examples of people, not in what's right."

Bill rubbed his scarred cheek thoughtfully. "The way I understand it, Malfoy was just trying to protect his family. People got hurt because of him but when push came to shove he couldn't actually bring himself to kill Professor Dumbledore. I think he was trying to make things right with this last stunt. I vote we let him stay, on a probationary status."

Charley glanced around at his brothers and sister. "If Bill's willing to give Malfoy a second chance, after what happened to him because of this kid, I'm not going to argue."

Moody saw that the rest of the assembled Order members looked pleased with Bill's suggestion, and surrendered. "Fine, keep the brat. But keep him on a bloody short leash."

Moody paused for a moment to let his magical eye rove over the group. "Keep the brat's mother too. Merlin knows she's too slippery for the Ministry to get anything to stick to her anyway. The real question is what are we going to do with the double, no triple-crossing murderer in the other room?"

"Let Scrimgeour make an example of him," Harry stated coldly. "We all know Snape's guilty anyway."

"Mr. Potter, we know that what you saw that night was incredibly damning," McGonagall said. "But circumstances have arisen which make me question if we truly know the whole story."

"He killed Albus Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. "What else do we need to know?"

"I for one would like to know if Professor Snape was acting on Albus' orders that night," McGonagall replied.

"Why would Professor Dumbledore _ask_ Snape to kill him?" Harry demanded. "We needed him!"

"Harry, Albus would have never lived as long as he did without Severus' potions," Madam Pomfrey interjected. She addressed the Order at large. "When Albus recovered the signet ring the summer before last he was fatally wounded by the traps He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to guard it. Albus asked me to keep this quiet so as not to alarm you, but regardless of Severus' actions that night Albus only had a few months left."

"You weren't there!" Harry exclaimed. His body shook with poorly repressed emotion. "Professor Dumbledore begged him! And Snape murdered him!"

"We should at least hear what Severus has to say for himself," Remus said quietly.

"Given the number of times Snape's changed sides and the fact that both Albus and Voldemort believed he was their man, I don't see myself trusting anything he has to say," Moody said darkly.

Remus' expression tightened painfully. "That sounds an awful lot like something I've heard before from you: 'All those years passing as one of us, but in the end a Black is a Black. There's no reason to listen to any more of his lies.' Do you remember how that turned out Alastor? I don't want to learn that we made another mistake twelve years from now."

Harry stared at Remus with a mixture of fury and betrayed. "How could you?" He cried. "It's Snape's fault Sirius died! Snape hates Sirius, he did everything he could to hurt him! How could you use what happened to Sirius to defend Snape!"

"Harry," Remus sighed. "I can't allow what happened to Padfoot to happen again, not to anyone."

"Are you going to say Sirius wouldn't have wanted it?" Harry snarled. "Well you can save your breath Professor, because I know Sirius hated Snivellus every bit as much as Snape hated him! Snape doesn't deserve anything! He told Voldemort about the prophecy! He got my parents killed! He tormented Sirius that whole year! He wouldn't teach me Occulamency, he just attacked me and did everything he could to make me think I was stupid and incapable, just like he always does! He wouldn't help me when I thought Voldemort had Sirius!"

"Harry, Snape did verify that Sirius was still at Grimmauld Place after your message," Remus said.

"He didn't do enough!" Harry shouted. "And Sirius died. And it probably made Snape's whole year! And then Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. He never stopped hating my dad for what the Marauders did to him in school! Never! He kills everyone who cares about me because it wasn't enough for him that he got my dad killed!"

Remus stared at Harry in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Harold James Potter," McGonagall said sternly. "I won't argue with you about Severus' feelings for your father. I have sat through too many of his rants on subject of you and your father to ever believe that Severus is capable of a unbiased view of you. I believe Albus told you some wounds go too deep to ever truly heal. I believe that. But I also believe that some wounds fester and scar because we keep picking at them. Do you know who you reminded me of just now?" McGonagall nodded in the direction of the quarantine ward and Severus Snape. "You reminded me of Severus when he talks about your father."

"I'm nothing like him!" Harry practically screamed then stormed out of the room.

* * *

When Neville heard Harry say Snape had been the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy, the one that could have been about Neville as easily as Harry, he quietly slipped out of the main ward of the Infirmary and made his way down a short back hall to the quarantine ward.

All his life Neville had listened to his Gran's stories about his heroic parents. About how, even when they heard that Voldemort was targeting themselves and the Potters in particular, they had refused to go into hiding. They'd hidden Neville but as soon as his mother recovered from his birth she'd gone back to being an auror. She had wanted to get back to fighting along side her husband so that their son would have a peaceful world to grow-up in.

Everyone knew how the Potters' Secret Keeper betrayed them but no one knew who had kept the secret for Neville and his Gran. Even Neville's Gran hadn't know which of his parents was the Secret Keeper. When Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had capture his parents Neville knew they could have saved themselves by giving up the secret but they had never told and Bellatrix's torture only locked it away forever within his parent's damaged minds.

Resolutely Neville slipped inside the quarantine ward. Snape lay rigidly on the bed, still petrified, bound by a multitude of heavy chains. Neville raised his wand, "_Fin-_" he began then his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "_Finite Incantatem_."

Snape sat up slowly and turned to look at Neville. He looked exhausted, weighed down by the chains. Neville still felt his stomach tighten in dread as Snape's beetle-black eyes met his. Neville knew it wasn't because of Snape's involvement in what had happened to his parents, his reaction to Snape hadn't changed since his first year in Potions. The merest sight of Professor Snape's menacing form sent Neville's self-confidence plunging. He was Gryffindor and he knew he shouldn't let Snape effect him like that; Harry never did and Snape picked on Harry even more than Neville. But just the thought of what Snape might say about Neville's work had always been enough to send Neville's Gryffindor courage into hiding. With Snape pacing around the classroom like a vindictive bat Neville's hands shook, his thoughts tangled up like knots and even though herbology was normally his best subject Neville couldn't tell Mandrake Root from Wolfsbane with Snape looming over his shoulder waiting to pounce on the smallest mistake.

Neville took a deep, calming breath. 'Gryffindor, remember' he told himself.

Snape stood slowly, like the unfurling of a tattered flag. "Come to gawk?" he asked bitterly.

Neville swallowed then his stance firmed. He met Snape's eyes squarely. "I want to know how you could treat me like dirt all these years after what you did to my parents."

Snape just looked at Neville for a long moment then sighed tiredly and sat back on the bed as if the weight of the chains had become too much for him. "Tell me Longbottom: Would today have been better if I had been kind to you out of a sense of guilt? I preferred to have you hate me for the wrong reason than to risk that you might not hate me at all."

"You certainly did a good job of that," Neville said quietly. "I don't think Harry could possibly hate you any more than he does now. He might hate you even more than he does You-Know-Who."

"And yet you have decided to believe that my true loyalty is to Albus Dumbledore," Snape stated.

Neville's jaw dropped. "What? No! I haven't decided. Everyone's still debating what to do with you."

"Yes you have," Snape replied. "Would you have asked Bellatrix Lestrange why she doesn't show more remorse for what she did to your parents?"

Neville hesitated for several moments. "Auror Moody was right. Talking to you only confuses things."

Snape watched Neville turn to leave. "You're assumption was correct, Mr. Longbottom," he said.

Neville gave him a disparaging look. "You'll excuse me Professor if I don't take your word for it. You've fooled smarter people than me."

"Fawkes," Snape called softly. "Now is the time."

Neville ducked as the brilliant, crimson and gold bird dove through the window and perched on Snape's shoulder. Albus Dumbledore's familiar trilled sharply and the chains binding Snape fell away. "Proof enough?" Snape asked.


	14. Sacrifice

**The Path of Most Resistance**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sacrifice**

**Disclaimer:**Characters and setting are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Snape strode rapidly down the hall to the infirmary. Fawkes sat on his shoulder. Neville jogged after him. Snape threw open the door. Everyone, except for Moody, jumped. Moody calmly looked up, his magical eye already locked on Snape. "Well you made your point," he said. "Now put the bloody cuffs back on before Voldemort takes control of you." He tossed Snape another magic suppression cuff. "We're not the only ones who saw proof of your loyalties tonight."

Snape grimaced but he locked the cuff around his wrist.

"I need one of those as well," Narcissa said with an embarrassed shrug.

Moody glared at her. "I checked you. You're not marked."

Narcissa grimaced. "Not on my arm, no," she said. Moody produced another suppression cuff for her. "When I was told to take the Mark I tried pleading vanity to get out of it." She shrugged. "So he stripped me in the middle of the meeting and put it on my thigh instead."

Draco looked outraged.

"We're in a race now," Snape stated, overriding the byplay. "There is one horcrux left. We have to find it before Voldemort accepts the knowledge that he cannot make anymore. Once he realizes he only has one claim to immortality left he will make every effort to protect it."

"We need to pool our research," Hermione said. "I'll get my notes from Grimmauld Place and meet everyone back in the library."

"Draco, as you're the only one of us who can still perform magic..." Narcissa suggested.

"I'll go get our notes," Draco said. Reluctantly he released Pansy and started toward the door.

Moody sneered but before he could say anything about the possibility that Draco was making a run for it Remus stood up. "I'll go with you, just in case there's trouble."

"Harry should be there when we go over this," Hermione stated. "Professor Dumbledore told Harry about Voldemort. As many times as we've all gone over that information it still might fall together for Harry in a way that it wouldn't for the rest of us. Even if we put his memories in a pensive we'd only know objectively what was said. Professor Dumbledore chose to tell Harry, his subjective reaction might be important."

"I'll go talk to him," Ginny volunteered.

Snape glanced toward Neville. He remembered the boy telling him that Potter hated him as much as he hated Volemort. He grimaced, as much as it annoyed him, Granger was correct. Potter had to be there. Albus Dumbledore had presented the information about Voldemort to Potter and Albus always tailored his presentation to his audience.

"I don't have time for your excessive verbiage and efforts to convince us of your questionable intelligence," he told Hermione dismissively. "Draco. You will keep me updated with any pertinent information that comes of this." He swept out of the infirmary.

Hermione glared after Snape with murder in her eyes.

"That will make things simpler," Luna said cheerfully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Harry that Snape thinks he's too good to work with us."

"I have had quite enough of this childishness from _both_ of them" McGonagall stated and took off after Snape.

Once everyone had dispersed Narcissa pulled Pansy and Greg aside again. "I know you've been hurt," she said softly. "And I'm sorry we don't have time to properly mourn. But this is our best chance to get back at the one who hurt you. This is our chance to see that he doesn't get anymore chances to hurt us."

Pansy met Narcissa's eyes reluctantly. "I was so stupid. I told everyone how important it was to keep our involvement secret and then I gave it away! I got our parents killed."

"No," Narcissa said firmly. "Never think that. It was You-Know-Who that killed your parents. Never forget that. Yes, you made a mistake but HE killed them."

"I want him to die," Greg said in a slow, grating voice.

"Good," Narcissa said. "You can help make him die. I want you two to go listen. Draco and Hermione are going to explain what we've learned so far. I know you two haven't been involved in researching this yet but that's a good thing. The rest of us have all been over most of this a hundred times. Your eyes are fresh. You might see something we missed."

"Er, I'm not so good at thinking," Greg pointed out.

"Listen anyway," Narcissa replied. "You might surprise yourself. Sometimes very brilliant people can over look the obvious."

Narcissa's expression turned wry as her thoughts turned toward Severus. It was_much_harder to seduce someone who insisted on over-thinking things. And that was when he wasn't completely distracted by attempts to get himself killed. 'I'm going to have to talk to McGonagall and Pomfrey,' she thought. 'They don't want to see him dead either.'

* * *

Professor McGonagall let herself into Snape's old quarters without bothering to knock.

"I see you're taking up Albus' bad habits already," Snape said.

"Severus this is becoming ridiculous," Minerva said. "Both you and Harry are on the same side. You must learn to work together. And since you are the adult, since you have been his teacher for so many years, since you are the one who insisted on dragging your feud with his father into this generation, you are going to have to be the one to make the first overture of peace. Harry is not Sirius or Remus, he hasn't lived through a war before. He doesn't know how to separate his emotions from the necessity of working together. You have to be _nice_ to him and to his friends!"

"Are you done lecturing at me?" Severus asked acidly.

"Not yet," Minerva replied coolly. "Quite frankly, when it comes to this feud Albus coddled the lot of you. I f it had of been up to me I would have sat you and Sirius on a step together until you could learn to behave civilly toward one another. Further, I would have boxed your ears for dragging Harry into the whole mess. He is not James! For Merlin's sake Severus, if he takes after either of his parents in terms of personality it's Lily, not James."

Severus snorted disbelievingly. "I've removed myself from the research group, what more do you want?" he snapped. "Draco will keep me abreast of their progress and I certainly do not need Ms. Granger to give order to my thought process."

"But perhaps they need you," Minerva said. "Hermione is a very bright young witch but she does resist the notion that not every answer can be found in a book." Minerva hesitated. "And you _should_ have been working _with_ us already. Why did you wait so long before proving your loyalty Severus?"

"And get fitted with one of these that much sooner?" Snape replied as he held up his wrist to display the magic suppression cuff. "Once Albus-" His voice broke. "With Albus gone I ceased to be a double agent. The first time you failed to demonstrate mistrust toward me, my cover would have been blown. And you are a horrible actress Minerva."

Minerva grimaced then sighed. "I do have a hard time not rushing to the rescue. Gryffindors simply aren't cut-out to be spy-masters," she admitted.

"Quite," Snape said. He gestured to the cuff again. "This thing is truly intolerable."

"Severus, we discussed this years ago: It's the only way. The Dark Mark leeches your magic to do its work. As long as you have the cuff on it's harmless."

"And I'm useless," Severus objected. "I want to try Flitwick's method."

"No Severus," Minerva protested. "You can't mean that. Filius couldn't even promise that it would work-"

"He gave ninety percent odds."

"-and it would require the sacrifice of your arm."

"I'm of more use to the Order with one arm than I am with no magic," Severus said.

"But what about afterwards?" McGonagall asked. "A potions master requires two working hands."

"He doesn't plan to have an afterwards," Narcissa said quietly as she let herself in.

"Is there anyone in this castle who understands the concept of knocking?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"He didn't want you to know that he hadn't betrayed Albus Dumbledore because he has a death-wish. He wanted to spare you the pain of mourning him," Narcissa continued.

Snape glared daggers at her. "I swore to Albus that I would see the Horcruxes destroyed. Why not? If I fail I'll die anyway."

"You haven't even tried to find a way to unlock the Horcruxes without sacrificing a life!" Narcissa exclaimed. "All you've done is arrange it so that Potter doesn't have to get his hands dirty."

"Even Albus Dumbledore couldn't get past Voldemort's wards without sacrificing a life!" Snape shouted back. "He was the most powerful wizard alive and all he managed to do was fend off the effects long enough to sell his life twice."

"We haven't even found the last Horcrux!" he continued. "How far along would this quest be if I'd divided my efforts in an attempt to survive it? And what good would it do me to survive? No matter what the circumstances I am still the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. There will never be a life for me here again."

"Then we'll go somewhere else after He's been defeated!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Severus stared at Narcissa, surprise left him speechless.

"Somewhere where they've never heard of us. We can make a new life."

"Why would you want to?" Severus asked in confusion.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Because I _like_ you. These last few months with you, I've been _happy_ for the first time in years. I want our alliance to become permanent. Haven't you realized that yet?"

Blindly Severus groped behind himself for a chair. He sank into it as if his knees wouldn't support him any more. All the while he stared at Narcissa as if he expected her to turn into a bogart at any moment.

"Would you at least try to survive? As a favor to me?" Narcissa asked as a parting shot.

Silence reigned for a long time after she had gone. Minerva concluded that Severus had forgotten she was there. "I think you should take Narcissa up on that," she said finally.

Severus turned toward her slowly. "I... I never... no one but..." he stammered. Suddenly he felt as if he'd been transformed back into the awkward, uncertain child he'd been.

Minerva's expression softened as she sat down beside him. "But you've loved Lily your whole life. I've figured out a few things since Harry told us that you were the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy. For example, I doubt it was coincidence that James and Lily went into hiding the same week you were hired to teach at Hogwarts. You came back to us to protect her after you realized that you had endangered her." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Severus, Lily was your friend. She never would have asked this penance of you; to make yourself miserable for your entire life. She might have asked you to be nicer to her son... but she would have wanted you to be happy."

"I can't."

"I think you should give Narcissa a chance," Minerva hinted. "She seems to truly care about you."

"I don't know why," Severus said, still bewildered.. "She doesn't need me to protect Draco anymore."

"Maybe she doesn't want to come out of this alone," Minerva said. "I'm going to tell Filius that he's not to do the spell for you. Without that cutting off your arm would be worse than useless. I won't encourage you to self-destruct."

Severus took a deep breath. "You will excuse me if I am more concerned with ensuring that we _have_ a tomorrow than with wondering about what I will do when, if, it comes." Severus said, recovering his normal sarcasm.

* * *

Hermione, Luna and Pansy sat in the Library chatting quietly while they waited for everyone to regroup.

Fred stuck his head in the door. "If you see Harry grab him," the red-head instructed. "Ginny got to the part where we think Snape's on our side and Harry took off."

Hermione groaned. "He's after Professor Snape isn't he?"

"Got it in one," George replied. "The castle's keeping them separated but I think we're going to have to sit on him to get him to listen."

"You know this would be a lot easier if Professor Snape hadn't made such a point of being a-a great git! to Harry ever since the first day of class," Hermione exclaimed irritably as she stood up.

Luna also set aside her things to help deal with Harry.

"Should Greg and I help?" Pansy asked.

Hermione opened her mouth then hesitated. "Why don't you two go find Professor Snape, if Harry shows up distracted him."

In the end it was Ron who found Harry... after a fashion.

Ron nervously glanced around the unfamiliar dungeon corridor. He told himself that the worst thing lurking in this corridor was probably just a spider. Bellatrix LeStrange couldn't get into Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Ron called.

Harry let his invisibility cloak fall open. "Shouldn't you be in the Infirmary?" he demanded.

Ron shrugged. "Telling a best mate when they're acting like a bloody moron is sort of in the job description."

"It's Snape!" Harry exclaimed. His voice was anguished. "He killed Professor Dumbledore, he has to pay!"

Ron sighed. "Look Harry, I'm not exactly happy to be down in this cavern, so why don't you come upstairs and hear the rest of us out before you go on the warpath?"

Okay," Harry sighed.

* * *

Harry paced angrily back and forth across the Room of Requirements, which was decked out like the Gryffindor common room for the occasion. "I can't believe they're doing this! I can't believe they're trusting that murderer!"

"Why not?" Luna asked. "It was quite convincing when he walked through the door with Professor Dumbledore's phoenix on his shoulder. Phoenixes are extremely discriminating creatures."

Harry glared at her.

"Harry, remember what Professor Dumbledore told you second year when Fawkes came to your rescue?" Hermione asked. "He said that you must have shown him real loyalty to have called Fawkes."

"Stop quoting Dumbledore at me!" Harry exclaimed. "Albus Dumbledore made mistakes just like everyone else. He was wrong about Nagini being a Horcrux and he was wrong to trust Snape. And there's no way, no bloody way in Hell that I'm going to work with that murderer!"

"Well, that's not exactly an issue," Hermione said with a flash of irritation. "He won't work with us." Ron fought the urge to chuckle as he heard his girlfriend mutter "The greasy git," under her breath.

"What they ought to do with him is to stick him in a cage and bury it in some dungeon so deep no one will ever find him again," Harry continued.

"Harry-mate, you might not know this, growing up with muggles like you did, but familiars are a hundred percent loyal," Fred said with unusual seriousness. Harry felt a pang of guilt at hearing Fred without George to complete his sentences. "The owls, frogs and cats we have at school are mostly just pets, but Fawkes is a full-fledged familiar and a deeply magical creature on top of that. We grew up hearing stories about familiars hounding their master's killers into the grave and such. Seeing Fawkes with Snape... Well, there's just no way that could happen if Snape betrayed Professor Dumbledore."

"I'd read about that," Hermione said. "I wasn't completely sure that it wasn't Wizarding folklore but..."

"It's real," Neville said. "My great great uncle Tempus was murdered. His Knealze familiar spent the following three years stalking his killer. Ripped the bloke's throat out in the end."

The other four Wizard Born nodded solemnly at Neville's tale.

"If it makes so much sense to you then tell me what Professor Dumbledore gained by letting Snape kill him," Harry demanded. "He saved Snape from his Wizard's Oath and he was trying to save Malfoy. That's what Snape told everyone but Albus Dumbledore was the only one of us who Voldemort feared. How was Snape's life worth his? Tell me that!"

"I don't think it's that simple, Harry," Hermione argued. "Professor Dumbledore was the one sending Professor Snape to spy on Voldemort. He must have felt it was his responsibility to keep him as safe as possible under the circumstances."

"And Madam Pomfrey said he was already dying," Ron added. "Snape and Malfoy aren't what he died for, it was the Signet Ring and..." Ron glanced away from Harry and mumbled, "the locket," under his breath. "Saving the Git and Draco was just bonus."

Harry's face turned bone white. "Professor Dumbledore wasn't dying," he insisted. "If Snape hadn't murdered him Madam Pomfrey would have made him better. It wasn't my fault!" But a little voice in Harry's head insisted that what Ron had implied was the truth. If Harry hadn't made Professor Dumbledore drink that potion in the cave then he wouldn't have died. Furthermore the voice whispered that if Harry hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trap Sirius would still be alive. If Harry hadn't been born his parents wouldn't have died. Harry gritted his teeth. It had to be Snape's fault, because if it wasn't Snape's fault it was his.

Luna reached out and caught Harry's arm. She stared up at him with her strange eyes that seemed to see beyond the limits of most people's vision. "It wasn't your fault Harry. You only did what he told you to." She bit her tongue before she could add "like Professor Snape.

Harry forced himself to smile at Luna. "Sorry for all this fuss guys," he said. "So should we start going over things with Draco right now, or hold off until after dinner?"

"After dinner," Ron said. George and Neville quickly seconded him. And the tension broke.

"Boys are bottomless pits," Ginny commented. With all of her brothers she had no doubts on that fact. "We won't get anything useful out of them until they've been fed and watered."

And so they collected up the Slytherin contingent and headed for the Great Hall and a good Hogwarts supper.

"Pumpkin juice, treacle tarts," Draco sighed rapturously. "You wouldn't believe how long I've had to subsist on muggle-fair."

"Muggles eat Treacle tarts," Hermione commented.

Draco looked surprised for a moment then said. "Well Professor Snape didn't cook them for us. And I wasn't allowed to cook anything that didn't have the word 'Instant' on the box."

Pansy's eyes widened comically. "Professor Snape made you cook? You, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin? You cooked?"

"He didn't even let me use magic," Draco confided. From his tone it might have been inferred that Draco had suffered torture on par with having his fingernails ripped off.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's 'hardship'.

"Hey I bet you couldn't do any better," Draco said defensively.

Harry smirked. "Once this is all over remind me to take you up on that," he said.

Pansy shook her head sadly at Draco. "He's muggle-raised remember?"

"It's a good thing we didn't specify the bet then," Draco replied.

Ron chuckled.

It was a good thing it was Christmas break and the Great Hall was all but deserted. If Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and their respective friends had walked in and sat down together like friends during the school year Madam Pomfrey would have been overwhelmed with shock victims.

As it was Millicent Bulstrode had to pound on Blaise Zabini's back when he choked on his food. Colin Creevy got a nasty bump on his head in the process of diving for his camera to secure proof of the unprecedented incident. And Hannah Abbott had to cast a quick Cushioning Charm to catch Cho Chang who actually did faint from shock.

Since it was Christmas Break only one of the tables was set up in the center of the Great Hall. Still the students were few enough that even at a single table they had managed to segregate themselves into their Houses. The few remaining Slytherins clustered at one end of the long table. The Gryffindors, who were all members of the DA, sat between the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Badger and Raven members of the DA served as slender bridges across the gap between those three Houses.

Pansy and Greg sat down in the yawning chasm left between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The rest of the group followed their lead.

After a few minutes of stunned silence Hannah picked up her plate and moved to sit beside Neville. "I kept the DA drills going like you asked," she reported. "And Cho brought in three new students from Ravenclaw. I've got Colin and Michael getting them caught up with the rest of us." Hannah glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye to see if he approved. Neville, Ginny and Luna had taken over the DA in the wake of Harry, Hermione and Ron's absence from Hogwarts but it was Harry that the group ultimately looked to for leadership.

Harry gave her an encouraging smile. "How many can produce Patronous?" he asked.

"All of the originals," Hannah said. "And most of the newbies are at the mist stage."

"That's great," Ron enthused.

Terry Boot slid down the bench toward the new group. "So how'd it go? We reasoned that you guy must have been up to something big when Luna, Neville and Ginny vanished."

"We had bets that Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were with you,"Michael Corner added. "Where is Crabbe anyway?"

A pall fell over the group. Greg's face hardened. "The Death Eaters killed Vince," he said in a clear, carrying voice. "They killed my parents, they killed Vince's parents and they killed Pansy's parents. If anyone didn't know our parents _were_ Death Eaters and they still killed them. The Dark Lord - No Voldemort Crucioed my dad at practically every Death Eater meeting all last summer. Then He killed him. That's how Voldemort treats the people who support him."

Millicent made a choked sound then ran out of the room.

"She liked Vince," Pansy said quietly as she excused herself to go after Millicent.

Blaise slid closer to the center of the table. "So, Malfoy, you're still breathing. And you changed sides."

"I changed sides," Draco confirmed. "I want to keep breathing. I'm with them, all the way. Professor Snape's been on their side all along. He's been spying on Voldemort since before his first fall."

"You're all saying His name now?" Blaise asked.

"It gets easier with practice," Draco replied. "He might kill me, but at least I won't be kissing his feet and trembling in terror when he does it."

Blaise nodded. As a rule Slytherins didn't respect bravery, but groveling to someone who was going to kill you anyway was just pathetic.

For a time everyone turned their attention to their food.

Eventually Pansy returned with Millicent in tow. Both of the girl's eyes were tear reddened but their expressions were collected. Pansy sat Millicent down between herself and Luna. The pale Ravenclaw patted Millicent's hand sympathetically as she passed her some rolls.

Several more students from various Houses drifted over to ask the Trio about what they'd been doing while they hadn't been at Hogwarts.

Blaise glanced at the mixture of students then he stood up and yelled. "Hey, Persephone come sit with your big brother. What I told you before about how you had to stick to your own House at school... well it doesn't seem to apply anymore."

The little Hufflepuff firstie grinned broadly as she scooped up her plate. "Good, I missed you," she said as she settled in beside her brother. She hugged Blaise affectionately.

Blaise grinned wryly and ruffled his kid sister's hair. "It's good to have you back squirt."

* * *

That night Harry couldn't sleep. He knew Gryffindor Tower was supposed to be safe. In spite of everything that had happened at Hogwarts Harry had always felt safest there. Still for the last six months Harry had been the one to arrange the measures that protected him while he slept. He found it difficult to go back to putting his faith in someone else.

When he got tired of staring at the canopy over his bed he decided to go walking. Since he wasn't a student anymore and couldn't get in trouble for being out of bed after curfew Harry chose not to bring his invisibility cloak.

Harry prowled restlessly through Hogwart's silent, darkened halls. He stared out a window across the lake. Starlight reflected from the smooth surface as if from a mirror. He remembered his first glimpse of Hogwarts, in all it's glory, as seen from the surface of that lake. He grinned a little as he passed the room on the third floor that had once held Fluffy. Harry paused to pat the statue of the hunchbacked witch as he passed it then he headed down to the second floor.

As he passed the Gargoyle which guarded the stairs to the Headmaster's office Harry whispered, "Chocolate Frogs," for old-time's sake. The Gargoyle almost seemed to cock it's head in confusion. "Sorry to bother you," Harry apologized. He wondered if McGonagall had maintained Professor Dumbledore's tradition of using the names of sweets as a password.

Harry remembered his confrontation with Lucius Malfoy in that very hall, outside of the Headmaster's office. He won Dobby's freedom from that confrontation. It was the one thing Harry felt he'd done to be worthy of Dobby's boundless loyalty. Still he feared that Dobby had died for him simply because he'd offered the little elf basic courtesies. Things that Dobby should have seen as his by right rather than as a great and generous gift.

On an impulse he stepped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Hello Myrtle," he said quietly.

"I suppose you want to know something," the ghost said sulkily.

"No," Harry said. "Not this time. I am sorry I never stopped by to talk to you."

"Oh!" Myrtle said and perked up a bit. "So... How are you doing?"

"We're going to fight Voldemort soon." Harry hesitated then added, "He was the one who was responsible for your death."

Myrtle mulled that over for a time. "That's good I suppose, that you're fighting him. But even if he killed me... well I wouldn't have been in the bathroom if Olive Hornby hadn't have teased me."

"He killed a lot of other people too," Harry said. "I have to stop him. I don't know if I can."

"He might kill you?" Myrtle asked. She cocked her head to one side. "If you die you could come stay with me. It's lonely being dead. If you were dead too you wouldn't have more important things to do than talk with me."

Harry shuttered and backed out of the bathroom. Now he remembered why he didn't come talk to Myrtle more often.

Harry headed back toward Gryffindor Tower, only to end up staring out a fifth floor window which overlooked the Quidditch Pitch. Harry remembered both the wild thrill of the game and the hedge maze where he had doomed Cedric by trying to share a victory with the older boy.

Harry stared out beyond the pitch toward where he knew the Whomping Willow grew. He remembered Sirius, how they'd both hoped they'd found a family in the other.

Every year at Hogwarts had brought another battle. Every year had been marked by victory or loss. Harry could sense that things were coming to a head. Win or lose, this time would be the last time he would face Voldemort.

Harry turned away from the window. A flash of motion caught his eye.

"_Lumos!_" Harry shouted. He hoped the sudden beam of light would both expose and momentarily blind the other... And if it turned out to be a student breaking curfew, it wouldn't hurt them.

Snape raised his hands slightly. The cuff around his wrist gleamed dully in the light from Harry's spell. "You find me at a disadvantage," Snape said bitterly. He sneered. "But that never would have bothered your father, would it."

Harry bared his teeth in a snarl. "Don't you talk about him!" he exclaimed. But he lowered his wand.

"Hate me all you like. I certainly despise you," Snape said. "But when the location of the last Horcrux is discovered you will bring me with you."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked sarcastically. "So you can sabotage us? I don't care if you fooled Fawkes along with everyone else. I don't trust you."

Snape smiled thinly. "You'll take me because you need someone to pay the price of retrieving Voldemort's Horcrux. Have you ever considered that the Horcruxes could have been better protected? There are places in the Wizarding world that are beyond the reach of mortal means, magics that could render something utterly untouchable, but those weren't employed to protect the Horcruxes."

"_He_ left them so that his followers could retrieve them if the need arose," Snape continued. "Hufflepuff's mug was dropped and forgotten in the wake of Voldemort's fall but for each of the others there has been a price paid."

"No," Harry said. "You're lying. Professor Dumbledore wasn't dying. It was you who killed him! Not me! You, not me!"

Snape stared. There was something disturbing about seeing his own guilt reflected in Lily's eyes. It hadn't occurred to Snape to wonder about what had happened in that cave, about what Albus might have asked of Harry that night.

"Albus Dumbledore was an incredibly powerful wizard," Severus said finally. "He managed to delay paying the cost of retrieving the Signet Ring long enough to pay the cost a second time for the Locket. But he still had to pay the cost. He was dying all that year, nothing you - or I - could have done differently would have changed that."

Harry's breath caught in his throat, he bit his lip. Then he nodded. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was just Voldemort's fault he died." Harry's eyes hardened. "But he isn't the only one who died because of you."

"Lily," Snape said regretfully.

"And my father," Harry added.

"He got what he deserved," Snape snapped.

Harry's lips drew back into a snarl.

"You can think of it as karmic justice when I die to unlock the final Horcrux," Snape said blandly.

Harry had proposed something similar himself, but that had been before he watched Peter Pettigrew die screaming in agony. He knew that no matter how much he hated Snape, no matter what he held the man responsible for he didn't want to see the man die, not like that. "No one died to destroy the Diary," he protested.

"That you know of," Snape replied. "Lucius Malfoy retrieved the Diary. I assure you he is quite practiced at obtaining human sacrifices."

Harry shuttered but he couldn't argue that point. "We have to find it first," he said.


	15. The Last Horcrux

**Path of Most Resistence**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long. Big battles are just killer for me to write, plus my RL has been quite busy lately. Since the last chapter came out I've researched and written a Master's thesis, gotten married and moved to a new state.

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are borrowed from J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Last Horcrux**

"How many times do I have to say it: The last Horcrux is in Hogwarts," Harry declared

The others groaned. Ron and Pansy both threw wadded up balls of parchment at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry we've discussed this already," Hermione said. "It can't be in Hogwarts. Someone would have noticed him setting up death traps in the castle."

"We know He was still looking for something of Ravenclaw's after He left Hogwarts," Draco pointed out. "Why would He have come back here to hide it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Voldemort didn't hide them in places that were convenient for him. He hid them in places that were significant. Hogwarts was the most significant place. He left a part of his soul here."

"What about the Diary?" Neville asked. "Wasn't it here?"

Ginny shook her head. "It wasn't hidden here. Lucius Malfoy slipped it in with my books before school started that year."

"We won't make any progress if we keep rehashing the same argument," Hermione said. "We need new ideas."

Before anyone could come up with one an icy wave of fear and despair swept across the castle.

"Dementors," Harry whispered. He drew his wand and glanced around for a target.

Nearly-Headless Nick floated into the library. "Headmistress McGonagall sent me to fetch you," he announced. "You-Know-Who's forces are marching on Hogwarts."

"The Dementors?" Harry asked.

"At the edge of the wards," Nick reported.

"But that's so far away," Hermione said softly. "How can we feel them?"

"We knew they were breeding," Luna said matter-of-factly. "They reinforce one another's effects." Her gaze turned distant for a moment. "There must be thousands of them."

Neville quietly pulled out a DA coin and waved his wand over it to let the other members know to assemble.

"I hope Hannah wasn't exaggerating about how many know the Patronus charm," Harry said.

"I hope I can remember my happy memory well enough with all these Dementors around," Hermione replied.

Harry winced in acknowledgment of Hermione's point. They had all started off practicing on Harry's Bogart. Later Hermione and Ron had managed to modify the _Riddikulus_ spell so that anyone's Bogart could be forced into the shape of a Dementor for practice purposes. Still even if a Bogart was made t take the form of a Dementor it didn't have the same powers. They were inured to the terrifying appearance of the spectral beings but nothing could prepare them for the aura of despair produced by a real Dementor.

"I'm going to stop by the kitchens and make sure the House-elves are standing by with chocolate for anyone who needs a boost," Ron said. "Tell the Professor I'll be there shortly."

* * *

To Minerva McGonagall Hogwarts thrumbed with energy as the castle readied itself for attack. She was aware of the castle as a living, sentient being more than ever before.

"Filius, Pomona - make your preparations," Minerva commanded. "Hagrid, go now, alert our allies within the Forbidden Forest."

"Well 'o course. I know they'll fight real good," Hagrid replied.

"Professor Slughorn, I know you've only resumed your duties as Head of Slytherin this year..."

"The castle remembers me, Minerva," Slughorn replied. "I'm ready to do my duty."

"Remus, I can still feel the pull of the Griffin, are you ready?"

"I feel it as well," Remus assured her. "You can focus on your place as the core. I have Gryffindor."

McGonagall nodded. As the professors left to take their posts she stepped up to the front of the Great Hall to face the assembled students. She was pleased to note that the House-elves were moving among them handing out bits of chocolate to counter the oppressive effects of the Dementors.

"Reinforcements are on their way," McGonagall announced. "It is our job to hold out until they arrive. Because we are so few, all the students below Fifth Year are to gather in the Hufflepuff dorms regardless of House. Ms. Abbott, Mr. Corner, as Head Boy and Girl it is your duty to look after your younger schoolmates and if worst comes to worst you will provide the final line of defense."

"Upperclassmen," McGonnagall continued. "You may chose between assisting in the defense of the castle at large, remaining neutral or joining Ms. Abbott and Mr. Corner in protecting the younger students. If you wish to remain neutral follow Professor Trelawney to her classroom where you will be locked up until the battle has been resolved. If you chose to fight you will follow my orders without question."

McGonagall gave the students several minutes to segregate themselves.

Blaise Zabini raised his hand. McGonagall nodded to him. "If the castle is breached will we be allowed to fall back to the Hufflepuff dorms?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, our primary objective is to preserve the lives of the students too young to protect themselves. But the Castle has strong outer defenses and we would be fools not to make use of them."

"Then I'll defend the castle as a whole for as long as possible," Blaise replied.

A few Ravenclaw and Slytherin students opted for neutrality. Most of the Hufflepuff Upperclassmen chose to go with Hannah and Michael.

Professor McGonagall looked over the remaining students. She noted the way that the majority of them had arrayed themselves behind Harry. "Dumbledore's Army, I presume," she said.

"Plus a few," Millicent Bulstrode volunteered.

"Messers Potter and Longbottom, it is my understanding that your group has no little skill with the Patronus Charm. It would do us all good if this pall were lifted. Array all who are capable on the ramparts. Also I would like a half dozen individuals stations at the main doors to reinforce the wards. Have your remaining forces stationed at every known secret passageway into the castle. These persons are primarily responsible for raising the alarm should the enemy gain access via those points. I will leave it to the two of you to assign individual posts."

Harry and Neville nodded seriously.

"Professor Sinistra, join the group at the main door. The rest of you provide assistance with this Dementor issue," McGonagall told the remaining professors and the Order members present in the castle.

Once more McGonagall addressed the entire gathering. "We are outnumbered, but remember this is a siege. Hogwarts itself fights on our side and she is a powerful ally. The Founders poured their power, their very souls into making Hogwarts a safe-haven. In all our long history Hogwarts has never fallen, she _will not _fall now."

The students and professors echoed McGonagall's sediments with a defiant shout.

Harry brought out the Marauder's Map and Neville began confidently assigning DA members to cover the passages.

"We need to cave in the Whomping Willow tunnel," Ron said. "Pettigrew knew about it so we have to assume Voldemort does too. It'll get them inside the first layer of wards and past the Forest. We can't leave anyone out there to guard it."

"I'll go," Fred said. "Trust me. If there's one thing I know, it's explosions."

Harry nodded his ascent although his eyes were dark with worry.

"You've missed the passage behind the portrait of Lord Ainsworth and his manor on the second level of the dungeons," Draco supplied.

Neville nodded. "Malfoy, could you take that one?" he asked.

"Of course," Draco accepted.

"All of you guarding the passages, team up with a House-elf," Harry said. "They'll be able to spread the alarm more quickly and you'll be free to provide a line of defense if something comes through."

"Do any of you know the Patronus charm?" Neville asked the Slytherins who had remained to fight.

"Yeah," Blaise said.

"Good," Neville replied. "We'll need you on the ramparts." Neville did a quick head-count and found that he had fourteen people left, including the Slytherin students, who's ability to cast a Patronus was questionable. He sent Pansy, Greg and four of the newer DA members to the main gate then, on Ron's suggestion, stationed the remaining eight to intersections where they could provide backup for several secret passages.

"Let's go," Harry said and lead the remaining students up to the ramparts.

The sky above Hogwarts was nearly black with Dementors. Harry swallowed harshly as his mother's voice, pleading for his life, became louder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering veil that had claimed Sirius.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry shouted. The great stag burst from the end of Harry's wand and charged the Dementors.

Hermione and Ron quickly followed suit.

Soon the sky writhed in eerily silent battle. The pure white wave of Partoni smashed into the black ocean of Dementors.

The Dementors, for all their fearsome reputation, weren't fighters. They didn't have to be, their mere presence sapped their victims of the will to fight. Normally Dementors scattered at the first hint of resistance but this time their numbers gave them courage.

The Patroni drove deeply into the Dementors, spinning and lashing out on all sides. They formed an ever-changing landscape of white and black.

The Dementors mobbed and eventually tore apart a glowing white rabbit.

Cho Chang screamed in agony. "It's gone. My happy memory is gone," she cried.

"Find another," Blaise said. There was a ruthless edge to his voice.

Susan Bones squeezed Cho's shoulder reassuringly. "You can do it," she encouraged. "We need you."

* * *

"...So we can't actually guard the passage under the Weeping Wilow," Fred explained to Sinistra. They stood before the main doors, Fred had a broom in hand.

The Astronomy professor looked troubled. "And because that passage isn't tied to the castle proper it won't resist invasion. Go Mr. Weasley, but be quick about it."

Fred was already racing outside before she finished speaking. "And be careful!" Sinistra yelled after him.

* * *

"Back to the castle!" Hagrid shouted. A few of the surviving forest creatures rallied around Hagrid in preparation for a retreat to Hogwarts but the rest began to scatter back into the deep woods.

"You'll be safe there," Hagrid argued.

Several of Argog's eyes turned in Hagrid's directions, "Wizards have no use for the likes of us," he said. "Good or bad makes no difference to me or mine."

Hagrid sighed worriedly and wished his erstwhile allies luck. They'd done the best they could but the battle for the Forbidden Forest was lost. Now all they could do was fall back to the castle or hide within the Forest and hope Voldemort's forces would overlook them.

It had been the werewolves that did them in. All too many times the Forest Dwellers had set an ambush only to discover that Voldemort's allied wolves were stalking them. Even in a forest as full of dangerous creatures as the Forbidden Forest there were none who could claim to be predators on par with a werewolf. And once the wolves had disrupted their ambushes and flushed them from their cover they had been easy pickings for the rest of Voldemort's monsters. The truth wasn't that they'd merely lost, they'd been routed.

Hagrid groaned as his ragged band reached the edge of the forest. Hogwarts' grounds provided the castle's defenders with a clear field of fire to pick off any approaching attackers but to reach the castle's safety Hagrid's forces would have to cross that same cover-less ground. Just thinking about it made the spot between Hagrid's shoulder blades itch as if he could already feel a dark wizard targeting him from the shadow of the forest.

"We'll have to make a run for it," Hagrid said. "Those in the castle will cover us as best as they're able."

Doubtful looks passed between those who followed him and a few more slipped back into the woods. They'd tried to defend their home and had failed, they had no faith in the good wizards and so they chose to hide and hope that their lives were beneath Voldemort's notice.

"Go! Go!" Hagrid cried waving his allies forward. He took the rear guard with his half-brother Gawp at his side.

The little group of centaurs, hippogrifs and a few other forest creatures jogged toward the castle. They tensed as the first bolt of green streaked past them but kept running.

Before the Death Eaters had time for a second shot a wild war whoop came from above.

Hagrid glanced up and saw Fred Weasely on a broom. He dive bombed the Death Eaters driving them further into the forest with a rain of explosions.

Hagrid waved gratefully and hurried on. Fred lobed a few of his portable swamps into the Death Eaters' midst and filled the air at the Forest's edge with smoke bombs then joined Hagrid's retreat.

"After I blew up the Whomping Willow passage I decided to see if there was anything else I could do out here," Fred said.

"I'm certainly glad to see ya," Hagrid called back.

Sinestra was standing by the castle's open gates as they charged through. Gawp was the last in, the giant had to duck to make it through the main hall's doors. Then Sinestra slammed the gates shut and the wards sprang to life.

* * *

On the ramparts the Dementor blockade was finally being driven back. Their victory had come at a cost though. Over half of the defending forces were curled up on the ground, inconsolable in the wake of the loss of priceless, irreplaceable happy memories.

Harry started helping his stricken friends into the safety of the castle walls once the Dementors broke off. To his shock he found Snape waiting at the bottom of the stairwell.

"You are correct," Snape said flatly. "The last Horcrux is within Hogwarts. There is no other possible explanation for Voldemort attacking us in force at this particular junction."

For a moment Harry was tempted to argue. It was Snape, it was habit to be at odds with Snape even if the potions master was, inexplicably, agreeing with him. Harry shook off the impulse. He _knew_ the last Horcrux was at Hogwarts, he always had. Tom Riddle's early history paralleled Harry's so strongly that it scared him when he thought about how much they had in common, but because of that Harry knew that there was no where more important than Hogwarts in Voldemort's mind. If Snape was willing to help get Ron and Hermione to see that so they'd finally stop arguing about why the Horcrux wasn't there and start thinking about how it might be in Hogwarts, Harry could use that. It didn't mean he had to listen to anything else Snape said.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry called. "Come on, we have to figure out where the last Horcrux is! Even Snape thinks it's here, somewhere."

Ron and Hermione traded an uncertain glance but followed Harry's orders.

* * *

Voldemort's forces had gathered their nerve and left the shelter of the Forbidden Forest. Giants, werewolves, trolls and all other manner of dark creatures roamed Hogwart's grounds. They hadn't gained that ground without cost though. From the castle ramparts Hogwart's defenders rained spells down on them, but that was the least of the attacking army's concerns.

Ravens from miles around Hogwarts had come at the call of Ravenclaw's head of house. Possessed by Flitwick's magic they swarmed Voldemort's forces, swift and agile. More than one raven had made a trophy of an enemy's eye.

Beneath the ground Hufflepuff's great Badger sought those who dared invade her territory. Every now and then a Death Eater or werewolf found themselves yanked underground and ripped to shreds within the earthen confines of the Badger's tunnels.

Small, nearly invisible but deadly poisonous snakes threaded their way through the grass, searching out unwary ankles. A dozen Death Eaters and even a few giants convulsed on the ground as the poison took hold.

And in the skies above a Griffin soared. It dove, it pounced, every time it touched the ground members of the dark army died spectacularly. The Griffin was the most obvious target on the battlefield, it drew the lion's share of the fire.

The magnificent Griffin, the wide ranging ravens, the territorial Badger and the subtle snakes; the founders had imbued the castle's defenses with their magics, leaving these gifts to the House Heads who came after them. Lupin, Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn had all joined their essences with the Founder's legacies in defense of the castle. Headmistress McGonagall became one with the castle itself in preparation for their final defense, should the other four fall.

* * *

Inside Howarts' library Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape all glared at each other in frustration.

"We've been over all this before!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hermione, you're sure Draco didn't find any other Ravenclaw artifacts?" Harry asked, pointedly ignoring Snape.

"The shield was the only object of Ravenclaw's that we were able to track down," Snape stated. "And it has been openly displayed in the House's tower since the founding."

"So it can't be the shield," Ron said.

Hermione gasped. "The Purloined Letter!" she shouted.

Snape stared at Hermione in surprise.

The other two exchanged a mystified glance. "Um, what does that mean?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It is the Shield," Snape said. "He hid it in plain sight."

Ron glanced from Snape to Hermione, he looked thoroughly creeped-out. "You two understand each other?"

"It's called literacy, Mr. Weasley," Snape retorted. "You should try it sometime."

"You're not being fair," Hermione defended Ron. "It was a reference to a Muggle book." She blinked. "You read Muggle books!" she realized.

For a moment a flash of embarrassment flashed across Snape's face. He'd successfully eradicated every trace of his half-blooded heritage from his manner since he'd been started classes at Hogwarts, and now a child, a Gryffindor none the less, had trapped him into admitting his linage.

"Shall we go verify it?" Hermione asked.

Harry leveled his wand at Snape. "You're not going with us," he declared.

"And who do you propose to sacrifice in my place?" Snape asked coolly. "Who do you _want _to watch die?"

Ron and Hermione looked shocked.

"NO ONE!" Harry shouted.

"Truly Gryffindor, very noble, completely unrealistic," Snape said. "In order to have any chance of defeating Voldemort the Horcruxes must be destroyed. To unlock each Horcrux it has cost a life, even Albus Dumbledore was unable to find a way to avoid paying that price." He glanced down at the magic suppression bracelet on his wrist. "There is nothing else I can accomplish, there is no longer any other use for me. Do you see any other volunteers?"

"It's wrong. It's sick," Harry protested weakly. He lowered his wand.

"What else did you expect of Voldemort's machinations?" Snape asked. "If you fail, he will rule this world."

Snape turned and walked out toward the door. "Someone with magic will still be needed to cast the purification spell," he said.

"We're not..." Hermione began, her face turning a sickly shade of green. "We're just going to stand there and watch him kill himself?"

Ron didn't look any better.

"_Stupefy._"

Snape turned back just in time to see Ron and Hermione collapse. "What?" he exclaimed.

Harry slid his wand back into the sleeve of his robe. He looked up at Snape, his eyes haunted. "It's better this way," he said. "They won't have to live with having let someone die. I've already let Sirius, Cedric and Professor Dumbledore die, it won't be anything new for me."

Snape stared at the boy for a long time. "Don't get any ideas about being noble," he said. "You're still needed to fulfill the prophecy. If you fail then Albus' death, all of the deaths, will have been for nothing."

Harry shuddered then nodded silently. Determinedly he followed Snape toward the Ravenclaw Tower.

'Why, of all times, do I suddenly see Lily's eyes instead of Potter's features?' Snape wondered as he stole a glance at the boy walking beside him.

It wasn't long before the two of them found themselves standing before Ravenclaw's shield. After several moments of silence Harry asked hesitantly, "What do we do now?"

"Have you managed to learn _Revelo_?" Snape replied.

Harry nodded, a bit shame-faced. Of course it would be easier if they knew what spells were protecting the Shield. He raised his wand. "_Revelo_!" he commanded. To his surprise the only magic that was revealed were disillusioning charms, true they were the more complex than he had ever seen before, but there was nothing else protecting the Horcrux. "There's nothing there," he said.

"Lend me your magic," Snape ordered brusquely.

"What? No," Harry protested.

"I don't have time to teach you a more advanced spell," Snape explained impatiently. "I've seen you and Weasley use the technique. Or I could use my magic and risk Voldemort taking control of my body."

Reluctantly Harry reached out to grasp Snape's hand and allowed his magic to fill the older wizard. Snape drew his wand and cast several more spells to reveal Voldemort's magic. When nothing further was uncovered he removed the disillusioning spells. Free of magical disguises the Horcrux glittered with malevolent energy from the better part of what remained of Voldemort's soul which was locked within the shield.

"That's it?" Harry asked. He grinned, light-headed with sudden relief. "I guess Hermione was right: Voldemort couldn't leave a death trap in the middle of Hogwarts." Harry laughed. "Someone would have tripped over it ages ago. I guess having a part of himself here was more important than even protecting it."

Snape started at the Horcrux in disbelieving shock. How could Voldemort have failed to protect this, the last piece of his soul? After everything that had happened, after everything he'd done, he was supposed to die here. It wasn't fair, hadn't he earned his redemption?


	16. Karmic Debt

**The Path of Most Resistence**

**Chapter Sixteen: Karmic Debt **

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

'Can't count on anyone anymore,' Snape thought to himself as he opened the door to his rooms. 'Voldemort, being sentimental! Leaving the bloody Horcrux undefended just so he could hide it in Hogwarts!' Snape slammed the door behind him in a flash of temper. At some level he recognized that hi irritation over Voldemort's failure to kill him was not fully rational.

His plan was coming apart. It had been so simple: use Potter's hatred for him to lead the little dunderhead to the Horcruxes and to train the brat to fight. Manipulate and control Pettigrew to be certain that the filthy traitor went through with his redemptive sacrifice rather than turning coward again. And then there was supposed to be one Horcrux, complete with deathtraps, left for himself. 'But Voldemort had to go and screw that up.'

Snape threw open the lid of a heavy, dust covered chest that sat in the corner of his bedroom and began digging through it. He pulled out a battered tin box with a muggle style combination lock and smiled grimly. 'Not useless yet,' he thought. 'Won't allow myself to be locked away and useless. I dictate the terms of my penance.'

* * *

For a time it seemed that Hogwarts' ancient defenders; the Griffin, the Badger, the flock of ravens and the clutch of snakes; would be enough to prevail over the Dark Lord's forces. Then Voldemort and his Inner Circle joined the battle.

The rasping hiss of Voldemort's parsel-tongued commands warred with the power Salazar had bequeathed to the Head of Slytherin. The snakes began to waver, uncertain as to which voice they should listen to.

The Griffin swooped down on Voldemort in an attempt to distract him from the snakes.

Greyback, fully transformed into his wolf-state, leapt on the Griffin's back and bore it to the ground. "I smell you in there Lupin!" Greyback snarled.

The two great beasts tor at each other with claws, fangs and beak. The Griffin's powerful wings beat at Greyback but the werewolf had his fangs locked around the back of Remus' neck and refused to give up his position. He raked his hind claws down Remus' back.

Remus launched them into the sky as he tried to shake Greyback off.

Greyback dug his claws into Remus' flight muscles. "Submit," he snarled through a mouthful of feathers. "You're no alpha."

"To you? Not happening." Remus replied.

Greyback's claws ripped through the Griffin's flight muscles and they crashed to the ground with bone shattering force. At the last moment Remus managed to twist so that he didn't take the brunt of the fall. Both beasts had to struggle to make it back to their feet. They circled one another warily.

Then Remus saw an opening. The Griffin leapt forward, his powerful beak snapped down on Greyback's skull, cracking it like a nut.

The werewolves' pack leader dropped dead but the Griffin was too injured to fly and the dark creatures swarmed over him. Remus fought valiantly but was overwhelmed in a few minutes.

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Remus' eyes sprung open, he screamed in shock as his link with the ancient beast was violently severed. Unconsciousness claimed him a moment later.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Luna met Harry half-way between the Library and Ravenclaw tower.

Hermione's gaze flew to the shield in Harry's hands. "You let Professor Snape-" she began accusingly.

"It's okay," Harry interrupted, smiling almost giddily. "There wasn't a trap. It's really okay. Snape's fine."

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he realized Hermione thought that he might be lying to her. Of course he had stunned her and Ron less than fifteen minutes ago and thus prevented them from interfering with Snape's suicidal plan to retrieve the final Horcrux.

"Snape's fine, I swear," Harry reiterated. "He, he seemed sort of -shocked- that there wasn't any trap. He just wandered off after we got the shield."

"Okay, but Harry, just so you know: If you ever override my objections by stunning me again, you are going to be in a world of hurt," Hermione stated. "Now lets get take care of purifying the shield."

Harry leaned the shield against the wall, then he and Ron cast the purification spell in unison. The shield shuttered, a black ooze rose to the surface and was burned away by the purification spell.

After it was done Luna stepped forward. She picked up the shield and settled it on her arm. "It, she, feels relieved. Clean, finally clean after so long," she informed the others. "Lets go tell Voldemort that there's nothing here for him anymore."

"Somehow I don't think he'll just leave politely," Ron remarked.

Harry stared at the shield. "Gryffindor's sword," he exclaimed.

"But we've got all the Horcruxes," Luna said.

"It's not a Horcrux," Harry replied. "It's in Dumbledore's office. I can fight Voldemort with it."

* * *

Draco sulked at being asked to do guard duty. He was always the first one to be told to stand around and wait. He deserved to get some of the glory from the coming battle. No one was going to come this way, he just knew it.

"Stop sulking, pay attention."

Draco jumped up with a frightened yelp. He turned to see Snape regarding him coolly. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"Potter was right," Snape declared. "The final Horcrux is in the castle. It must be found before Voldemort breaches the castle. Once he's inside there will be no stopping him."

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

Snape gave an impatient sigh. "Go round up Potter and Granger. Tell them that this attack is proof that the Horcrux is in the castle."

Draco nodded. "I'll have Pansy take my post," he said.

Draco hesitated as he turned to leave. "You don't have your magic," he said. "You'd just be throwing your life away if you went after Voldemort now."

Snape could hear that the boy was asking for reassurance that he wasn't planning something suicidal. Severus was surprised to find himself warmed by Draco's awkward concern. A moment later he felt a trace of guilt. More as Narcissa's pleas came to mind, she wanted him to live as well. But he was committed to his path. He'd killed Albus, killed Lily, killed Mother. There could be no forgiveness without suffering and he desperately needed their forgiveness.

"If I planned to sell my life I would ensure that I received a good value in exchange," Snape replied.

It wasn't, exactly, a lie and they were both Slytherin anyway, so Draco shouldn't have been expecting honesty. But he nodded and smiled, taking Snape's words as the reassurance he sought.

"Now go," Snape urged. "Tell Potter what I said. You know he would disagree with me if I told him that Merlyn was a wizard."

"And who's fault is that?" Draco remarked cheekily as he rushed off.

As soon as Draco rounded the corner Snape opened the secret passage. To himself he thought 'Wizard-born through and through. Even after all those months hiding among the muggles he still assumes one is completely helpless without magic.' He smirked, in all probability the Death Eaters would be equally oblivious.

* * *

"The gates will give way in a few more minutes," Sinestra observed calmly. "The courtyard is another kill-zone. Stay behind the breastworks and fire on them as they spill through the doors."

Sinistra turned to the Bloody Baron. "Please tell Mr. Longbottom to send us reinforcements from the Ramparts. We won't get many more outside of the castle."

The Baron nodded gravely and floated up through the ceiling to find Neville. Several minutes later the pounding of feet running down stairs alerted Sinistra to the arrival of her reenforcements. She turned to instruct them on their positions but saw that Neville was already directing them to their places. She nodded approvingly and turned her attention back to the gates.

Hogwarts' massive front doors held fast for another five minutes under the constant barrage of dark magic and giants' might. Then the gates shuttered, once, twice, and then burst open.

Sinistra and Neville's forces stood their ground. They cast spell after spell, dropping dozens of dark creatures as they rushed the gates.

Voldemort's inner circle held back though. They watched where the spells that felled their allies originated from and used that knowledge to cast their own spells. They didn't send direct attacks. Instead they sent slinking, creeping spells to slip around the breastworks to strike at the castle's defenders.

In response the wizards and witches protecting the castle layered defensive spells around the breastworks.

Bellatrix, seeing that their advance had stalled, cast a notice-me-not on herself and went to investigate the matter personally. "Naughty, naughty," she muttered to herself as she slipped into the castle. She positioned herself carefully among the castle's defenders and raised her wand to initiate her counterattack. Then her eyes widened with shock. A thin stream of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.

Dean jumped as Bellatrix's spell dissipated. His stunning spell knocked her to the ground and revealed Neville standing behind her with a bloody sword in his hand. "Where the hell'd she come from?"

Absently Neville handed the sword back to the suit of armor he'd snatched it from. "Notice-me-not spell," he said distantly. "I'd been trying to figure out how Professor Snape always saw through mine in Potions Class. I saw the 'tells' for the spell."

Neville glanced at Bellatrix's corpse. "I think I'm going to be sick," he announced matter-of-a-fact-ly. Then he leaned over and threw up. "Funny, I never pictured that avenging my parents would feel like this."

* * *

The castle shook under Voldemort's attacks as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna raced toward the Headmaster's office.

Draco rounded the corner ahead of them at a dead run. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere. The last Horcrux is in the castle."

"We know. Snape told us." Ron said. "It was Ravenclaw's Shield. We took care of it."

"The bloody shield?" Draco exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how long I spent looking for something other than the shield? Wait. Snape told you? He told me to tell you!" Draco's pale skin turned pasty. "He's going after Voldemort. He doesn't even have his magic. That damned idiot! He's_ trying_ to get himself killed."

The sword forgotten, all five teens raced down stairs to the passage Snape had tricked Draco into abandoning.

Pansy stared at them. "What's the rush? Everything has been dull as dirt down here."

"Have you seen Professor Snape?" Draco demanded.

"No, I haven't seen anyone since you asked me to take over watching this passage for you." Pansy said with a frown."Why do you ask?"

"He really did it," Draco sounded shocked.

"We need to get Gryffindor's sword," Harry said.

"We need to get Snape back before he succeeds in killing himself," Draco insisted angrily.

"Voldemort's here," Harry argued. "If we end this here and now Snape won't need rescuing."

"Fine, but you'd better end it here," Draco agreed grudgingly.

* * *

Severus Snape almost wanted to laugh at the slack-jawed shock he could easily read from the body language of the pair of Death Eaters he'd found. Instead he did his best to look as if it had been them who'd taken him by surprise.

He tossed a potion vial at them then turned to run. The vial shattered on the ground at their feet, releasing a cloud of corrosive vapor. The Death Eaters shrieked and tried to escape the cloud's confines while Snape privately cursed them as incompetent fools. After an unbelievably long time, in Snape's opinion, one of the Death Eaters thought to cast a simple _Evanesco_.

Several moments later Snape felt the tell-tale signs of the Imperious Curse slithering insidiously through his mind. He rolled his eyes and forced himself _not_ to simply throw off the spell's influence. 'For Merlyn's sake! You don't even need magic to resist the damn thing, just a strong will and sense of self.' he thought. He schooled his features into impassiveness rather than the impatience and irritation he actually felt. Then he followed the spell's suggestion that he should surrender himself.

"Professor Snape," one of the masked men said. From his voice Snape recognized him as a Slytherin student who'd graduated some five years ago. "Have you gone insane? Why would you come anywhere near Death Eater activity? You have to know what He'd like to do to you."

"What do we care?" the other Death Eater exclaimed. "We caught the traitor. The Dark Lord will surely reward us."

Snape's former student started at him for a moment longer. Then, apparently decided to ignore his reason and not question his luck. "Give me your wand," he instructed, then quickly added. "And any other weapons you're carrying."

'At least he learned something from me,' Snape thought as he handed over his wand and an array of offensive potions. 'But if he truly had any sense he'd search me himself rather than trusting a spell that is only effective against weak-minded imbeciles. Call something Unforgivable or Forbidden and every half-wit can't help but try it.'

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat behind the Headmaster's desk, her eyes oddly distant. "What brings you here?" she asked as Harry and his friends burst into the room, but her mouth didn't move and her voice came from the castle itself, blended with the voices of all the Head Masters who had come before her.

"We need Gryffindor's sword, Professor," Hermione explained.

"Go ahead," McGonagall, the castle replied. A gargoyle gestured to the spot where the sword hung on the wall. Harry took it down. Just as during his second year, the sword felt alive and aware in his hand.

"Voldemort's forces are still contained within my foyer," Hogwarts told them. "I will open a path for you."

Harry nodded. When they left the office they discovered that there was always and only one way open to them.

"The castle's rearranging itself to control how we can move," Hermione realized. "Voldemort won't be able to get anywhere without having to force Hogwarts to let him through. I wonder if that's even possible."

"I don't know that Hogwarts could keep him from smashing her walls and doors," Ron replied.

"Still," Hermione said. "No wonder Hogwarts has never fallen. And all this time I thought that the moving stairs were just a curiosity."

In a remarkably short time the five teen found themselves just outside the foyer where Voldemort's forces were still contained.

When they entered Voldemort's gaze instantly locked onto the shield resting on Luna's arm. "No!" he shrieked. "You've no right! This is my home! _Avada Kedarva! Avada Kedarva!_"

Luna ducked behind Ravenclaw's Shield. The bolts of green magic splattered harmlessly off the polished surface of the shield. Luna stood up, she glanced down at the shield curiously then turned her penetrating gaze on Voldemort. "She says your magic has become weak and frayed; like the pathetic remains of your poor abused soul."

"No one can stand in my way!" Voldemort shouted. "_Avada Kedarva!_"

Luna watched his spell break on her shield's surface for the third time. "She says that she is not surprised that one who valued his soul so little would also prove to be a fool. We all stand in opposition to you, including the child of prophecy. You tried to cheat death and in doing so you have called death down upon you. Your time is nie Tom Riddle."

"Why won't you die!" Voldemort screamed.

This time Harry stepped in. "_Protego!"_ he called. The spells from the brother wands interlocked as they had in the graveyard where Voldemort had risen from the dead. As before it became a contest of will between the two wizards and Harry was utterly dedicated to preventing Voldemort from claiming any more victims.

Voldemort's forces wavered uncertainly as they watched Harry force Voldemort's spell back. As they watched Voldemort falter some of them thought on Luna's words with a speculative air.

Ginny slipped through the crowd of defenders who were staring transfixed at the battle of wills between He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny made her way to Harry's side. She took Gryffindor's sword from his hand. "This goes in Voldemort, right?" she asked irreverently.

At Ginny's comment several people shook themselves out of the trance they'd fallen into. "What are we waiting for?" Ron shouted. "Attack them now, while Harry's holding Voldemort in check!"

The realization that Harry was holding his own against Voldemort, or perhaps doing better than that if they judged by the direction the bulge of locked spells was traveling in, electrified the castle's defenders. They charged Voldemort's forces with a roar.

Morale was having the opposite effect on the Death Eaters. Some of the Dark Creatures who'd been supporting Voldemort broke ranks and abandoned the field. The Dark Lord's remaining forces were forced back, step by step, by the defenders' determined assault.

The Death Eaters waited anticipating the moment when Voldemort would use the Dark Mark to tap their powers to bolster his own. When the expected pull didn't come they traded questioning glances, 'Was it possible that He couldn't use the Dark Marks when his magic was already locked into battle with the Boy-Who-Lived?' More and more of Voldemort's army simply turned tail and ran, leaving their lord to his fate.

With sword in hand Ginny forced her way through the battle. She steadily worked her way toward Voldemort. "Do you remember me?" she asked. "You used me. You made me hurt my friends."

"You can't kill me! I will not die!" Voldemort screamed. With an immense surge of effort he broke the lock between his and Harry's wand and fled the battle field.

"No! Stop him!" Draco shouted. But Voldemort activated a portkey and was swept away.

Draco turned on Harry accusingly. "You and your stupid plans. All we managed to do was make him mad and send him straight to Snape. We made things worse, not better!"

"And here I was thinking that Harry beating Voldemort in a straight duel was sort of an accomplishment," Dean remarked.

"Don't forget about Ginny," Colin Creevey added. "I wish I'd had my camera, I could have loved to immortalize Voldemort fleeing in terror of a teenaged girl."

Ginny glared fiercely across the room. "Colin, are you suggesting girls are weaker than boys?" she asked dangerously.

Colin gulped. "No ma'am."

While the majority of the castle's defenders celebrated their victory, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Luna conferred quietly.

"We'll go after them now," Hermione said. "Hopefully before Voldemort has the time to do anything."

"My mother will know which base Voldemort would be likely to have relocated to since we chased him out of Stormchaser Point," Draco said. "Bloody hell! You were supposed to kill him!"

"We will rescue Snape," Ron tried to reassure the blond. "We will."

"I'm holding you to that Weasley," Draco replied. "_Now come on! _Before anything else can happen!_"_


	17. Breaking Walls

**Path of Most Resistance**

**Chapter Seventeen: Breaking Walls**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of JKR, I'm just borrowing them for some non-profit fun.

* * *

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort repeated.

'Eight times now,' Snape thought as he cringed on the floor at his former master's feet. 'He's holding it longer than last time. It seems he wants to drive me mad before killing me.'

Voldemort's inner circle stood around watching. Given his recent defeats Voldemort wasn't about to waste an object lesson. What was the fun of killing a traitor without an audience to witness it? And the audience he'd chosen was carefully appreciative of the spectacle.

Voldemort lowered his wand. He stepped closer to Snape's prostrate form. "There can only be one end for those who defy me," he declared pompously.

Snape uncurled slightly, a loud retort filled the room. Then for a moment all was chaos as the Death Eaters tired to comprehend what had happened.

A bullet hung suspended in the air, like a fly in amber, less than an inch from Voldemort's skull.

With a wordless spell Voldemort ripped the gun from Snape's hands. "A Muggle weapon?" he asked. "Tsk, tsk, your poor breeding is showing."

Snape uncurled then casually stood up. "It was a crude attempt," he admitted. His eyes measured the distance between Voldemort's temple and the bullet. "Crude, but very nearly effective."

Angrily Voldemort snatched the bullet out of the air. "_Crucio!_" he screamed.

Snape gave him the sort of condescending look he normally reserved for particularly irritating Gryffindors. "Your fondness for that spell is really quite obsessive," he observed.

Voldemort drew an angry breath on the verge of casting the Cruciatus once again, then he caught himself, reminded himself of who held the power. Voldemort chuckled evilly. "So you've discovered a means of countering one of the Unforgivables," he said conversationally. "You truly do deserve your reputation as the most brilliant mind in potions in generations... It is a potion isn't it? After all, you've had to strip yourself of your magic in order to stand before me as a traitor rather than my puppet."

"It was a rather simple potion," Snape replied. "Hardly worth note." Snape didn't mention that as a side effect of his 'rather simple potion' it would be years before he felt anything again, assuming he lived through the night.

Voldemort chuckled again. "Simple for you perhaps." He sighed tragically. "It truly pains me to deprive myself of the services of such a talented potions master, but sacrifices must be made."

Snape felt Voldemort's magic curl around him like the deadly embrace of a boa constrictor. It forced him to his knees. Voldemort grasped his chin with claw-like fingers. His magic kept Snape's eyes open, forcing him to meet the Dark Lord's furious gaze. "_Legilimens_," Voldemort hissed.

For years less trusting members of the Order of the Phoenix had demanded to know how it was possible that Severus Snape could protect his thoughts from a wizard who was so much more powerful than Snape himself. There had always been those who had suspected that Snape was in fact a triple agent, loyal to Voldemort. Dumbledore calmly overrode the doubters, he told them that he trusted Severus. He also fed them nonsense about Snape being a naturally gifted Occulamens to assuage their fears. The truth was Snape didn't have the raw power to keep Voldemort out of his mind, but then that sort of power would have gotten him killed so it was just as well.

Voldemort never would have tolerated someone who could erect a mental shield strong enough to keep him out. The trick to hiding one's thoughts from Voldemort didn't lie in the strength of one's mental shields but in constructing them in layers. The outer shields were meant to be broken. Beneath those shields Snape hid the man Voldemort expected him to be: a petty, bitter, vengeful man, hungry for glory and recognition which he believed had been denied to him. Below that he hid his fear of Voldemort's power. Those were the things Voldemort expected to find and in his arrogance the Dark Lord never thought to look for anything more in the mind of Severus Snape. He never dug past the layers of petty, nasty vindictiveness and he never found Severus Snape's inner occulamency shield, the he used to hide his gratitude and complete loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. Or the love he'd felt for his mother and for Lily Evans and the endless guilt that he felt over the roll he'd played in their deaths.

But this time Voldemort knew. This was no casual loyalty check, it was a vicious ransacking of a known traitor's mind. Without any magic at all to reinforce his shields they tore like paper under Voldemort's assault. Severus smiled, a twisted little grin. He'd done his best to do one last thing to assist the Order. Harry Potter was a foolish child, he was a child, Voldemort's death shouldn't be left to him. Snape had tried to take that burden on himself and he had failed, but at least he'd tried. He'd pay for that failure with his life, but he'd expected that. He wouldn't live with Albus' death on his conscious. Besides his failure cost the Order nothing of value, there was precious little in his thoughts that Voldemort would find useful.

Voldemort already knew that Snape had been a spy, he knew Narcissa and Draco were not loyal Death Eaters. Pettigrew was dead, he'd served his purpose and was totally beyond the Dark Lord's reach. Severus had been the Order's spy for as long as he'd been a member, for that reason he'd never been given the Order's more sensitive information. Snape smiled in triumph, Voldemort could rage and ransack all he liked there was nothing for him to gain from it. All he could do was waste time he might have otherwise spent preparing for the Order's next, hopefully final, offensive.

Then Severus realized what Voldemort was looking for and the smile slipped off his face. Voldemort didn't give a damn about what Severus knew, he was looking for what Severus feared. After a time that seemed endless Voldemort withdrew from Severus' mind. "You always have to make things difficult don't you?"

Voldemort's magic wrapped around Severus' arm. He watched with a sick sense of horror as Voldemort's corrupted magic raced through his limb, shattering bone, ripping tendons and muscles and then forcing them all to grow back together. Severus' long, graceful fingers became a twisted, inhuman claw, a useless mass of flesh and bone. Voldemort leaned close to study his handiwork the way one might study a piece of fine art. "I don't believe I'll kill you yet," he declared. "I think it would give me pleasure to allow you to live long enough to see your pathetic little betrayal come to nothing. All your hopes pinned on a reckless boy. Severus how did you think this would end?"

Voldemort's magic reached for Severus' other arm and he cringed in anticipation. Voldemort laughed. "Not yet, Severus. Not yet. It's more fun if I leave you with _some _hope. I won't render you _completely _useless just yet. I'll allow you the chance to pray that your allies will rescue you before you're totally crippled."

Voldemort leaned even closer, he stared into Snape's eyes to better see the emotion in them. "Of course, you know they won't rescue you. They don't like you. You've out-lived your usefulness to them. A tainted, nasty Slytherin in their idealistic little Gryffindor conspiracy of light? They don't want you. Dumbledore was the only one who might have tried to save you, but only because he felt responsible for you. And even then, you killed him didn't you? The rest of them all realize that you _deserve_ to left to my mercy."

* * *

Stripped of her magic Narcissa opted to wait out the battle with the younger children.

'Waiting helplessly was the worst of all,' she thought. Even with mugs of steaming hot chocolate distributed to all, the children were still on edge; the effect of the Dementors preying upon their natural fears without the balm of useful occupation to distract them.

Narcissa took a seat beside the fireplace in the Hufflepuff common room. "Who has heard the tale of 'Beedle the Bard'?" she asked.

While most of the Wizard-born rolled their eyes at the mention of the well know children's story the younger Muggle-born clustered around curiously. Narcissa started her tale, reciting the words she'd read so many times to her little boy with ease. She smiled to herself as the Wizard-born children gradually slid closer. The familiarity of the tale comforted them, while its novelty served to distract the Muggle-born.

Narcissa sighed with relief when the Dementors were finally dispersed. But not long after that the castle itself began to shake under a determined assault.

A little first year whom Narcissa recognized as a Zabini tugged hesitantly on her sleeve. "Are the bad people coming to get us?" she asked.

Narcissa smiled brightly. "Well, your big brother is guarding the doors. What do you think?"

Persephone grinned. "Nobody's cleverer than big brother," she said, reassured.

"That's quite right," Narcissa replied. "The castle is strong and strongly defended. We just have to be patient and stay out from underfoot until the battle's won."

"Now I recently went to a Muggle Movie Theater." She paused for a moment to allow the shocked exclamations to die down. The only student who didn't recognize her as Lady Malfoy, a notable member of a proud Slytherin family was the sole Muggle-born first year. Even the least observant Muggle-borns could see her resemblance to Draco and had enough experience with him to expect Snape to dance a polka in the Great Hall as readily as they expected any relative of Draco's to admit to doing something so Mugglish. "It's true," Narcissa protested. "So I know Muggles have their stories too. Does anyone want to tell one?"

And so they passed the time, trading traditional tales of Wizards and Muggles, with no few giggles at the Muggle notions regarding witches and wizards. Until Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Luna and Ginny burst in. "Voldemort has retreated," Neville announced to the relief of all.

Draco quickly worked his way across the room to his mother's side. "Professor Snape's gone after Voldemort on his own," he reported quietly. "Do you know where he would have gone?"

"I'll give you an apparation point, the man you find there will know where Voldemort is holding court. Severus will be there," Narcissa replied.

Draco drew his wand. "_Legilimens,"_ he cast as he met his mother's eyes. A clear image of the apparition point formed in his mind, as well as a suggested approach.

"I know the spell as well," Harry said hopefully.

"Go ahead," Narcissa replied. "Harry, please get Severus back for me. I've become terribly fond of him this last year while we've fought to carry out Dumbledore's last orders."

Harry nodded as he fixed the image in his mind. "My friends say I have a 'saving people' thing," he said. "I got over hating him about a second after realizing he was seriously going to let himself get killed to get the last Horcrux for us. Besides, killing Voldemort is my job."

Their first task accomplished the eight teens hurried on. As soon as they were past the castle's apparition wards Draco took Pansy's arm while Harry grabbed Ron.

"Ready?" Harry asked. He and Draco apparated to the point Narcissa had supplied, taking Ron and Pansy along with them.

Harry and Ron instantly brought up their wands when they found themselves facing an old wizard they'd never met before.

"My mother sends her greetings," Draco said quickly as he stepped between them. "She also said Voldemort's day is done. There's no reason to go down with a sinking ship."

The old wizard thought on that for a moment. "It's a bit early to tell if you ask me, but the Dark Lord isn't a sure bet at the moment." Then he gave Pansy a sympathetic look. "He's claimed the Parkinson Manor. Try not to mention me if you lose," he said and stepped aside with a gesture to the fireplace and waiting pot of flu powder which he had been guarding.

"He's already in retreat," Draco said. "This time we won't let him get away. Everyone got this spot?"

Ron and Pansy nodded. The four of them apparated back to Hogwarts, collected Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville then returned.

Harry stared into the flames thoughtfully. "They might have guards on the other side," he said. "Can two people use the flu network at once?"

"It's a tight fit," Ron said. "But if they're willing to get cozy it'll work."

"Okay. Pansy, you and Draco are first. They'll think you just went home without realizing Voldemort was there. The two of you won't tip off the invasion."

"An invasion of eight," Draco commented.

"Quality, not quantity," Luna remarked.

"Ron, I know you'd rather get 'cozy' with Hermione-"

"Harry!" Hermione squawked in outraged embarrassment.

"-But you're with me. We've got the best synergy and reflexes. The guards will be busy capturing Draco and Pansy, we come through a second later and take them unprepared," Harry explained.

"Ginny, Luna you're next. The shield and sword appear to have chosen you, lets make the most of that. Get there fast. The shield is the only thing we've seen successfully block the Killing Curse, we're probably going to need it."

Harry turned to Hermione and Neville. "You two are the calvary. Give us a minute then follow."

Draco offered Pansy his arm. "Shall we?"

Pansy gave him a nervous smile as she took a handful of flu powder. "Parkinson Manor!" she cried and they leapt into the flames.

Ron wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "Just like trying to squeeze under the Invisibility Cloak right? Parkinson Manor!" he repeated and they jumped. They sped past a multitude of openings then tumbled out into the Parkinson's receiving room. In the process they nearly bowled over the two Death Eaters who were advancing on Draco and Pansy.

Draco smirked gleefully. Upon exiting the flu he and Pansy had put on a show of cringing fearfully and backing away from the Death Eaters who had been waiting on the other end of the connection. Just as predicted the Death Eaters came after them, walking right into Harry and Ron's path.

Finding himself practically sitting on top of a Death Eater Harry stomped on the other Wizard's wand, snapping it in two, even as he spun and shouted, "_Expelleramus!_"

Ron followed up Harry's attack with a stunning spell. Then Draco and Pansy bound the pair. They had the guards finished off almost before Ginny and Luna arrived.

"Why'd you have the last two wait?" Draco complained as they watched the door and waited for Neville and Hermione.

"I thought this was going to be hard," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Let's not get over-confident just yet," Pansy said. "Voldemort isn't dead yet."

There was a burst of soot from the fire and Hermione and Neville spilled out.

"The main hall is this way," Draco said.

Luna took the point with Ravenclaw's shield. She fed her magic through it to extend the protection it offered. Harry and Ron flanked her, clearing a path through Voldemort's forces. Neville, Draco and Pansy made sure that the Death Eaters Harry and Ron disabled stayed down. Hermione conscientiously collected and snapped every wand Harry or Ron managed to capture. Ginny, with Gryffindor's sword, acted as rear guard.

The opposition they encountered was lighter than they'd expected. Voldemort had been humiliated by the loss of Nagini during the first attack on Stormchaser Point. His subsequent summary executions of the Crabbs, Goyles and Parkinsons, as well as a random handful of others had both thinned his ranks and shaken the loyalty of his followers. The second attack on Stormchaser Point had been yet another humiliating failure for Voldemort. After his route at Hogwarts Voldemort's forces had been reduced to the surviving members of his inner circle and a bare score of other wizards. And they were scattered through the Parkinson Manor, unprepared for Harry's Invasion of Eight.

Less than two hours after Voldemort had fled Hogwarts he found himself facing Harry and his friends once again.

The sight of Ravenclaw's shield, his last, lost Horcrux enraged Voldemort beyond rational thought. Ignoring his repeated failures he tried once again to kill Luna thus giving Harry the opportunity to lock their magics into a battle of wills. This time Draco quickly followed upon the locking of brother wands by casting _Petrificus Totalus _on Voldemort. Once he was trapped both magically and physically Ginny chopped off his head.

"And thus a rabid beast is put down," Luna said sternly, speaking for the shield she carried. She blinked then seemed to come back to herself. "Well,_ that's _taken care of. Shall we find Professor Snape?"

* * *

When Voldemort had ransacked Snape's mind he had ripped the scabs off every wound, torn down every mental defense, laid bare every time Severus had hurt and made it fresh again.

Albus begging for death blended with his mother's silent pleas that he leave her to her fate. Lily turning away from him after he'd called her a mudblood bled into the realization that his information had put her at the top of Voldemort's death list and mixed with the crushing grief and guilt when he heard of her death. The terror he felt upon coming face to face with a werewolf became one with the realization that Lupin meant more to Dumbledore than he did, and turned into a feeling of betrayal as his later loyalty to Dumbledore became confused with his school days. Years of bullying from his classmates, coming home to his father's jealous hatred of what he was while his mother stood by silent and cowed swirled through his mind as if it were all still going on rather than a book long closed in his past.

And overriding it all was the utter certainty that there would be no rescue. His usefulness was ended. He couldn't spy, he couldn't mix potions, even a squid had more connection to their magic than he did while wearing the suppression cuff and without it he would be nothing but a puppet for Voldemort. Why would anyone come for him? He was Albus Dumbledore's murderer. He'd buried his loyalties behind blind upon blind until there was no one left who could trust him. He was supposed to die. He had done so many unforgivable things. He was a dark, pragmatic blight on Albus' idealistic organization. He'd been the one Albus had turned to time and time again when faced with an ugly necessity. He was ruined for anything else. No place for him in a post-Voldemort world.

"Professor!! Professor!!"

Severus was buried so deeply within his own mind, from his perspective it was as if the voice were a distant echo.

Harry shook Snape roughly and shouted in his face, trying desperately to get a reaction, any reaction at all. He would have been delighted if the man would just look at him, instead of through him.

Worried green eyes. "Lily?"

"Bloody hell Snape! What were you thinking?" So Gryffindor, too ready to rush into danger himself, so unwilling to accept anyone else's sacrifice.

Lily's eyes. He didn't like Lily's eyes covered up with James' glasses. He reached out to take of the damn glasses so he could see his Lily in her child.

Harry's breath caught in a shocked gasp. He caught Snape's arm very gently and started cursing under his breath as he examined the mangled wreck Voldemort had made of Snape's hand.

"Maybe, maybe Madam Pomfrey could remove the bones like that moron Lockheart did to me, then regrow them right again."

'Stupid boy, just like him not to realize that Voldemort wouldn't have done anything that could be fixed by the likes of Gilderoy Lockheart. But so like Lily to ignore that he couldn't be fixed.' And strangely, even with the glasses and James' face, he could, finally, see what he'd been looking for. "You're Lily's son."

"Oh hell," Harry groaned, seriously worried about how much of Snape's mind was left.

Snape knew he should reassure the boy that he wasn't mental. His mind was scraped raw and bloody but he thought it was basically intact. He'd always known that, technically, Harry Potter was as much Lily's child as he was James Potter's spawn. Severus just hadn't _felt _that something of Lily lived on in her child until now.

"Not insane, just need time," At much because of the shocking thought that he might survive the war, in spite of his best efforts, as because of anything Voldemort had done to him.

But perhaps that wasn't the utter disaster he'd thought it to be. Lily's son knew of his culpability in her death and came to rescue him anyway. Of course the boy was Gryffindor and a complete idiot to boot. Narcissa and Draco had both told him not to get himself killed. Draco was practically as much of an idiot as Harry Potter, without the excuse of being Gryffindor, but between himself and Narcissa they should be able to come up with some sort of plan. Perhaps there was some possibility of a future.

The guilt, the need for redemption was oddly diminished. He'd done everything he could to get himself killed while forwarding their cause against Voldemort, yet he was still there, maybe he'd done enough to be forgiven, to forgive himself.

Harry was attempting a healing spell.

"Don't bother," Snape ordered. "Healing is not one of your_ limited_ areas of competency."

And the brat laughed. "You just may be alright after all," he said. "You do realize that going after Voldemort by yourself, without any magic, was insanely reckless... even by my standards?"

Ron stuck his head in the door. "Harry, you found Snape. Good. We've got to get him and Draco away from here. Srimgeour's people are moving in on us. I don't think we want to turn anyone over to them."

Harry scowled. "Tell everyone to meet up at the Shrieking Shack in twenty minutes. That includes Draco. Bring Voldemort's head."

"What are you planning mate?" Ron asked.

"This time the Wizarding World is going to get it's story straight," Harry declared. "Voldemort is gone and it's not because of one person, or even one House. We won this war. Srimgeour doesn't get to dictate terms."

Snape stared at Harry for a long moment then started laughing.

Harry and Ron edged away from him uneasily.

"Albus told me that you had the potential to be Slytherin," Snape explained. "I didn't believe him."

"That's what the Hat told me," Harry admitted. "It's time I stop looking at that as something to be ashamed of."

They put on a show to be remembered as they walked into Hogsmeade to announce Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Ron supported Snape between them while Draco walked at Harry's side with Voldemort's severed head in the crook of his arm. Ginny and Luna flanked them carrying the sword and shield, respectively.

Hermione and Pansy had gone ahead, to the offices of the Daily Prophet, the Tattler and every other paper to ensure they had a good audience waiting outside the Three Broomsticks. There they were met by Neville Longbottom, who had brought the DA and the rest of Hogwart's defenders to meet them. All the students had changed into their House colors to make it blatantly clear that all four Houses had stood together in defiance of the Dark Lord.

With his army behind him Harry addressed the crowd. "Voldemort is gone," he stated with a nod toward the decapitated head Draco carried. "You don't have to fear him anymore. It took all of us working together to defeat him. It didn't just happen because some prophecy said it would happen. It happened because we fought for it. Because we combined our strengths and made it happen. It took bravery and cunning, hard-work and knowledge. It took all of us."


	18. Epilogue: Change the World

**The Path of Most Resistance**

**Epilogue: Taking Over**

**Disclaimer: **Premise and characters are the property of JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little non-profit fun.

* * *

Voldemort was defeated over Hogwart's Christmas break in the year of 1997. When classes resumed in the new year all the students who had found reason not to show up for classes in the fall suddenly returned. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco, who like his mother had changed his name to Black were among them.

Headmistress McGonagall, seeing the way the winds were blowing, had the staff make follow-up visits to the families of muggle-born wizards who's parents had chosen to keep them away from the Wizarding World the previous summer on account of the war. And with the First-Year class four times larger than it had been at the start of the year she'd held an unprecedented, second Sorting Ceremony.

After it was over an even more unprecedented ceremony took place. It also involved hats, but completely ordinary, unmagical hats, which didn't sing, talk or think. At the instigation of the Invasion of Eight each Year's students placed their names in two hats, one for girls and one for boys, then they drew lots to assign dorms by random chance rather than by House.

Snape heard all about it second hand from Minerva McGonagall during one of her regular visits to try to persuade him that they needed him to return to his old positions as Potions Instructor and Head of Slytherin. Snape insisted that even if he'd been physically capable after the loss of his hand, he still wouldn't return to teaching an endless stream of dunderheads.

The following fall Horace Slughorn retired for a second time and Snape returned to his duties as the Head of Slytherin. Since he insisted that he was incapable of dealing with the idiocy and incompetency of beginning students due to his handicap, Minerva arranged part time teaching positions for the Weasley Twins. They handled Potions for the First through Third years while Snape, assisted by a House Elf, one Winky, taught the upper divisions.

After they graduated Harry Potter and Ron Weasely both joined the Chudley Cannons. Three years later they suddenly resigned and began training as Aurors. When asked Harry said that they'd needed a break from dark wizards after Voldemort. Common wisdom held that he'd quit because he didn't want to show up his fiancee, Ginny Weasley, who had just become the Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats. As for Ron, well, everyone knew he and Harry were inseparable.

To no one's surprise the final member of the Gryffindor Golden Trio opted to attend a Wizarding College after graduating from Hogwarts. What would have surprised the public had they known was that both Hermione Granger and Draco Black were actually enrolled at two colleges, studying both Muggle and Wizarding Law. The same year that Harry and Ron finished their training as Aurors Hermione and Draco set the Wizarding World on it's ear by charging the Wizengamot for gross misconduct. They lost their case, but in the months following dozens of people who had been found guilty without the benefit of a trial, because it was public knowledge that they must be guilty, were given trials. Hermione and Draco successfully over-turned a number of wrongful convictions. Draco publicly refused to represent his father, he told reporters that even Lucius Malfoy deserved representation who actually believed that he didn't deserve to rot in prison for the rest of his life.

Five years after Voldemort's defeat Severus Snape married Narcissa Black, while their involvement had been considered quite shocking at one time, by the time they married the only thing that surprised anyone was how long it had taken them. Draco had been married to Pansy for two years when he gave his mother away.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Pomona Sprout, Remus Lupin and Sibyll Trelawney retired, as did the Transfiguration Professor who had taken over Headmistress McGonagall's teaching duties. Neville Longbottom took over Herbology. Luna Lovegood completely restructured the Divination curriculum, making it a theoretical class rather than a practical. She taught that the gift of prophecy couldn't and didn't need to be taught. The trick was being able to recognize and interpret prophecies as the signposts they were meant to be. Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbot also returned to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. While the House system had been irrevocably changed when the students had refused to accept dorm assignments dictated by House it did survive. The four new teachers each went on to become the Head of their respective Houses. Snape only gave up Slytherin upon assuming duties as Hogwart's Headmaster after Professor McGonagall's retirement.

After retiring from teaching, Remus Lupin took up the cause of Werewolf rights. While he made great progress in attaining equal legal status for werewolves, and in ensuring that methods of controlling the wolf during the nights of the full moon were available to all that needed them, there was nothing that could be done to stop the accumulative damage werewolves suffered from their transformations. Remus died from the strain on his health at the relatively young age of sixty-four.

Hermione Weasley nee Granger became the Minster of Magic shortly after she and Ron's third and final child started at Hogwarts. By that point Harry was in charge of the Aurors while Ron oversaw the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ginny ran the Department of Catastrophes. It took Draco another six years to become Head of the Wizengamut.

The Potters threw a party to celebrate Draco's achievement.

"Sorry we're late," Hermione said as she and Ron arrived. "Work - as usual."

Ron slapped Draco on the shoulder. "Congratulations, you made it... only a half a decade after everyone else."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And I'm still the youngest ever instated. My fifty-fifth birthday is next month, and yes, I _do_ expect another party."

Pansy and Hermione just shook their heads.

"Luna and Neville brought dinner," Harry announced. "It should be on the table by now."

"How are the twins?" Hermione asked Ginny as they followed Harry.

"They still insist that they're going to help their Uncles with 'Weasley's Wizarding Weezes'. Fred and George think it's a brilliant idea... and they graduate this spring so I won't have the school argument anymore."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look.

"Everyone's here," Narcissa said as the group entered the dining room. "Thank goodness, maybe now I can get these three to quit talking shop." She gestured to her husband, Neville and Luna.

After dinner Draco said. "So we've all done what we set out to. Hogwarts, most major departments in the government. We really did take over the world."

"Draco, haven't you grown-up at all?" Hermione sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you: We are** not** 'taking over the world'."

Snape found himself remembering a day just five months after Voldemort fell. He'd still been living in the flat and since Narcissa had quietly not moved out, Draco certainly knew where to find him. It had still surprised Snape when the Invasion of Eight showed up on his doorstep.

"_Professor, we were wondering if you and Mother would mind providing advise on taking over the world?" Draco had announced._

_Hermione had scowled irritably at Draco as the eight teens invited themselves in. Snape had been too shocked to protest. "How many times do I have to tell you," Hermione scolded Draco. "We are not 'taking over the world'. We're just going to change it."_

_For the first time, Snape noticed Remus Lupin following the teens. He looked as stunned as Snape felt. "May we come in?" he asked with a slightly ironic grin. "They did this to me just an hour ago. I'm still trying to get my head around it... And I've been watching what they've done at Hogwarts and I still didn't catch on."_

_Once Narcissa had finished playing hostess and everyone was seated the teens presented their proposal._

"_We knew what we wanted to fix at Hogwarts," Harry had begun. "We know Hogwarts, how things work, were the problems lie. Headmistress McGonagall is already taking care of problem where some of the teachers aren't particularly competent, which is why you need to come back, she doesn't know anyone else to take Potions. The other big problem at Hogwarts was the segregation of the Houses. Remus convinced us that we shouldn't try to get rid of the Houses all together. We do think differently and we need advisors who understand how we think, what sort of problems we're likely to have and it is good to develop our strengths. We just had to stop the system from making us so suspicious of each other."_

"_There's no way any of the current students will agree to return to the old system," Pansy took up the explanation. "That's six years before any headway can be made by the staff in going back to the old way, by then we should have teachers on staff to make sure no tries if there's still any interest in doing so."_

"_And changing Hogwarts will change everything else in time, but we're not planning on waiting for other people to do the work," Neville said._

"_But we don't know the world outside of Hogwarts quite so well," Luna remarked. "It's a problem." _

"_We know some of the things that need to change with Wizarding Society at large," Ron said._

"_Imprisonment without trial, the treatment of other magical beings-" Hermione started ticking off points on her fingers._

"_You're still the only one who thinks SPEW was a good idea," Pansy interrupted._

"_I really think it might be for the best if we didn't scare the beings whose lives we were attempting to better," Luna remarked._

"_Dumping kids somewhere and never bothering to check on them," Snape heard Harry mutter to himself. "If Voldemort hadn't killed my parents I probably would have agreed with him on Muggles, the Dursleys were such __**great**__ representatives."_

"_Alright already!" Hermione exclaimed. "SPEW wasn't well thought out, I've admitted that! That's the point of this: We need advise because well-intentioned but misguided won't get the job done."_

"_We didn't go through all this with Voldemort just to have it happen again," Harry said. "We are going to change the world. Wanna help?"_

"And now that you're head of the Wizengamot we'll finally be able to implement some reforms to the legal system instead of simply working around the system," Hermione continued. "We've only gotten started changing the world. It's always going to be a work in progress."


End file.
